Distant Voices
by Arwen Elessar
Summary: A/U Story where Frodo is a chick, not a dude. Ignore the part in my A/Ns where I say no F/L. LOTS OF F/L Mush! If chot. 29 is screwed up, e-mail me and I'll send it to ya. If not, please r/r! Luv Mithril C.o.L. Aragorn's Luver, Arwen Elessar (*^.~*)
1. And the Story Begins...

Distant Voices  
  
A/N: Hi hi ^_^ It's me SSJ_Sky, or now know as Arwen Elessar. I've done the unthinkable! MWAHAHA!! I turned Frodo into a... ::gasps:: girl!! I HAVE POWER!!! ...... No seriously, I htink this fic is pretty good so far. Okay, I changed the ages.. a LOT. The date for this fic is September twenty- first. The day before the birthday party. MMkay, there is a reason for Frodo's description. As for the feet, there is a reason. I repeat. THERE IS A REASON. don't go flaming me if you can't comprehend that she doesn't have huge hairy feet. Oh yesh, all flames will be sent to my house. Then Aragorn and I can have a nice, cozy, fire to be romantic about ^_^  
  
Another thing is, this is a "movie-fic" meaning, it will be mostly from the movie, and if it's not quoted EXACTLY, then forgive me for not memorizing everything after eleven times. Maybe after I see the movie thirteen times, I'll have it all perfect ^_~  
  
Everyone looks like their movie pic except for dear ol' Frodo ^_^  
  
The story will follow Frodo around, kinda like a lost puppy ^_^ if the scene dun have Frodo or Aragorn, it most likely won't be here. I may not own LoTR, but I think I own the stuck up hobbits and their loyal leader Tulip Grubbs.  
  
Here's what I have so far. R/R!  
  
And if you want to catch me on AIM, I'll be ssjSky59 or Mithril_Lace  
  
*****  
  
The twelve year old Hobbit Maiden smiled as the chilled breeze ruffled her curly brown hair. Small patches of sun and light crept through the thick foliage of the trees, creating specks of shade on her skin and clothing. There was slight warmth on her skin, like the feeling of having a candle an inch or two below your hand.  
  
She held a worn leather bound book in her hands, which had speckles of light and dark on the pages from the sunlight. The book itself was pale forest green, and the pages yellowed from white with age. The leather was thin and smooth, feeling slightly rubbery against her pale and delicate skin.  
  
The girl sat in a high branch on a tree, enjoying the rough feel of the bark slightly embedding itself into her back through her thin cotton shirt. The shirt had two parts, an over shirt that was low-cut, with a neckline that swooped around her shoulders and barely above her chest, and a long- sleeved shirt with a neckline near the base of her neck which had baggy sleeves that were clasped with small silver buttons at the wrists to keep them from moving up her arms.  
  
The over shirt was tightly fitting, lacing up like a corsette in the back, with short sleeves, and a pale pink tint. The pink shirt went over her under shirt, which was a white, and had baggy sleeves that were clasped with small silver buttons at the wrists to keep them from moving up her arms. Like most young hobbit maidens, she wore a pale pink skirt that fell right below her knees, and laced up in the back.  
  
The skirt tucked into the shirt slightly, giving the illusion that she was wearing a dress. Her body was very slender, something that was unusual for a hobbit. most girls her age were chubby or thicker, whereas she was thin and petite.  
  
She was in no way, to her own eye, beautiful. While almost all hobbit maidens were taller and chubby, with hair of silver, gold or dark brown, she was short, though curvy and slender, with light brown curls that cascaded down her back and around her shoulders to her elbows like waves of silk when loose.  
  
Today, her hair was pulled into a neat braid and tied off with a white ribbon. It was things like these that made her different from the others. Her eyes, and feet were also unlike any else in the shire. Her feet were smaller and hairless, being the subject of much ridicule and teasing. She often wondered why out of everyone in the shire, her feet weren't large, and had no hair. After being tormented by her would-be friends for a long while, she simply sewed a pair of tan slippers that had no heels, so she could run just as well. The slippers were made of leather, and they were very well fitted. They stopped right below her ankles, and clung to her feet comfortably.  
  
The only other things that were different about her, were her eyes. Unlike the small, green and blue eyes most would have, she had wide eyes, that were a deep cerulean blue shade that seemed to lighten and darken with her mood, sometimes appearing to sparkle with laughter or joy. Her dear friend Sam would often tell her that her eyes were like the raging seas, waves of emotion changing colors to crash and collide with each other.  
  
Her eyes, while somewhat large, were proportioned nicely with the rest of her face; a small, rounded nose, and tiny heart-shaped lips that were almost always curved into a gentle smile.  
  
"When you smile," Sam would say, "It reaches your eyes."  
  
Closing her eyes, cutting off the deep pools of blue from view, she sighed contently. Birds chirped around her and leaves rustled. The scenery was just plain beautiful. There were grassy hills that were graced with all sorts of flowers. Some had five petals, others had two, some swept up into upside-down bells, some stuck straight out. All of them were colorful, dipping in the breeze as if bowwing to the trees near them. Here, she was in peace.  
  
Her eyes snapped open suddenly, as she heard a strong voice on the wind, singing a tune that she could not quite make out. But she recognized the voice. She jumped down from the tree and landed gracefully, making a soft thud in the grass. Wasting little time, she discarded her book carelessly, like a toy that was replaced and forgotten, near the base of the tree, and ran to the edge of the hill to see a cart with an old man inside going down the road.  
  
The man was clothed in grey, with a pointy hat and loose robes. His silvery beard was quite long, reaching slightly farther than his wavy grey hair.  
  
"You're late," The girl said, crossing both arms over her chest.  
  
The man stopped the cart and looked up at her slowly, a dead serious look on his face.  
  
"A wizard is naver late, Frodo Baggins. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to."  
  
Both stared at each other, holding their positions, before the both began to laugh.  
  
"It's wonderful to see you Gandalf!" Frodo cried, as she jumped forward and hugged him, laughing.  
  
Gandalf hugged her back, smiling and chuckling at her childish behavior.  
  
"You don't think I'd miss your uncle Bilbo's Birthday."  
  
Frodo playfully pouted as she settled into the wooden seat next to him.  
  
"And what of me? It is my birthday as well. I will become a teen tomorrow. Finally, I will near the age group of Sam and Rose. Am I not as important?"  
  
Gandalf chuckled again at this, and smiled gently.  
  
"Of course you are. Congratulations on entering your teens, young child."  
  
Frodo smiled up at him, then turned to the road ahead of them.  
  
*****  
  
Very short chapter. I know. I'm taking votes right now. If there is romance, who is Frodo with? I'm actually not planning to put Frodo with anyone, because I fully support Sam and Rose. Also, putting her with Aragorn would be... weird... I do support Aragorn and Frodo, but I am a diehard Aragorn/Arwen fan as well. If there isn't much interest in romance, I'll just do this fic without Frodo romance.  
  
If this story really sucked, I'm sorry, I'm still a novice writer I guess. I'm only fourteen, so I dun expect anything of mine to be good yet.  
  
Anyway... R/R please ^_^  
  
Luv Mithril C.o.L.  
  
Aragorn's Luver, Arwen Elessar ^_~  
  
E-mail:  
  
SSJ_Sky@hotmail.com  
  
Aim:  
  
ssjSky59 


	2. A Walk in the Woods?

Distant Voices  
  
A/N: Hi hi ^_^ Sorry about the extreme shortness of the last chapter -_-; I guess that was a prologue... anyway, After I woke up, I found several errors, such as run-on sentences, and a part where I meant to delete "Becoming" and just leave it "Entering". That, and my typos kill. Moving on...  
  
thoughts are denoted with '---blah---'  
  
Actually, I didn't delete my author note up there, but I went through and killed a lot of typos, run ons, paragraph probelms, and the becoming entering thing.. blah...  
  
*****  
  
"What news of the outside world? Tell me everything!" Frodo said joyfully.  
  
"Oh everything?"  
  
The cart was pulled near the mill, where the calm rushing of water mixed with the chatter of the hobbits that were farming nearby.  
  
"Well, what can I say? Life in the the wide world has carried on much as it has been these past ages. Scarcely no one knows the existence of hobbits."  
  
The cart rolled past the market, where hobbit folk came for food, waving to Gandalf and Frodo as they carried on with their merry lives. The dust was kicked up as many folk wandered around, and some pigs ran free.  
  
"That for which I am very thankful."  
  
Frodo regarded him quizically, wondering why he would say something like that. Cheers from afar made her look down to where her elders were making the final preparations for hers and her uncle's party. A banner that read "Happy Birthday Bilbo Baggins" in black print on a yellow background was held up by two sturdy wooden poles. The poles looked as though they had not been shaven of their bark. There was a round of clapping and laughing as the banner stayed up.  
  
"Ah, the long expected party. So how is the old rascal? I hear it is going to be a party of great importance."  
  
"Oh you know Bilbo," Frodo said knowingly. "He's got the whole place in an uproar. Half the Shire's been invited. He's up to something."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
The young girl frowned. She had hoped Gandalf would tell her what he knew. And she was sure he knew something. 'Maybe I can taunt it out of him', she thought mischeviously.  
  
"Oh all right then. Keep your secrets. I'll have you know before you came along, we Bagginses were very well thought of."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
'Will he ever say anything else?' Frodo tried to make her face appear innocent and mocking at the same time, but figured that she was failing horribly.  
  
"Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected."  
  
"If you're referring to the incident with the dragon, I was barely involved."  
  
Gandalf took his pipe out of is mouth to make motions forward in the air with his hand, then placed the pipe where it had been a second ago.  
  
"All I did was give your uncle a little nudge, out of the door."  
  
"Well whatever you did, you've officially been labeled, a disturber of the peace," Frodo said, looking up at him again.  
  
"Oh really?" Gandalf turned in his seat to see an old hobbit raking his lawn. When the hobbit saw Gandalf, he narrowed his eyes and tried to growl.  
  
The way the old hobbit's cheeks drooped slightly, reminded Frodo of melting wax.  
  
"Gandalf!"  
  
Frodo looked behind her to see children much younger than herself running down the grassy hills, trying to see if the rumor was true. If Gandalf really did have fireworks.  
  
There were seven young boys and girls, each one with curly hair and bare feet. A hushed whisper of excitement rose through the young group, and Frodo looked up at Gandalf expectantly. When nothing happened, the children hung their heads in disappointment.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Each one of them jumped as a loud explosion that sounded much like a rocket went off, bursting into sparkling flames of color in the mid-day light. The children screamed in joy and began to jump up and down, their tiny feet making slight indents into the soft dirt road they stood upon.  
  
Gandalf chuckled and gazed at Frodo, who was smiling again. Frodo stood in the cart, almost reaching eye-level with the wizard.  
  
"I'm glad your back," she said sincerely.  
  
"So am I dear child."  
  
She leapt off the cart and started into the forest, where the trees wound around a dirt pathway, and all was in the shade. The flowers were scarce, but the grass was thick, and blanketed the area around the pathway like covers being placed on a soft bed.  
  
"So am I."  
  
The cart rolled away and Gandalf passed from her sight.  
  
"Now, to find Sam."  
  
As the plush grass swayed in the breeze, Frodo thought she could hear someone following her. She turned, but there was no one there. Only the gentle trees and the delicate grass. The sun was almost completely blocked now, and Frodo felt as if she had wandered into an iceland. The warmth fled her body and traveled elswhere, and tiny pinpricks appeard on her arms as if trying to let her know she was getting cold. She rubbed her arms in annoyance, hating the way the little bumps formed under the thin fabric of her sleeves.  
  
"What's the matter babyface? Are you cold?"  
  
Frodo whipped around and found herself staring up into the eyes of a beautiful hobbit maiden, who was maybe seventeen years old. The new girl had plain green eyes and a somewhat pointed nose. Her lips were slightly larger then Frodo's, and they didn't have the childish heart shape to them. She was wearing a dark green dress had short sleeves and a long skirt. Her hair was a beautiful slivery color that cascaded in curls around her shoulders and face, like the water in a stream flowing over small rocks. It appeared to Frodo that each strand was kept perfectly in place to make her beautiful. Frodo smiled kindly, but groaned inwarldy.  
  
"Hello Tulip Grubbs. How are you this fine day?"  
  
Tulip responded by pushing her to the ground. Frodo landed on the cold and slightly damp dirt path with a thump.  
  
"Just fine Frodo. So, you'll be turning thirteen tomorrow. My my. Haven't you grown up?"  
  
Frodo picked herself up off the ground, then proceeded to brush the earth off of her skirt, which was most likely going to be ruined if she didn't.  
  
"I guess I have."  
  
She wouldn't show it, but she was terrified of Tulip Grubbs. Tulip was one of the most beautiful girls in the shire, and she hated Frodo. Ever since Frodo had met her, Tulip had teased her, hurt her, and tricked her. All she wanted to do was get away, and quick.  
  
"My friends and I have something we want to show you," Tulip said warmly, taking Frodo's hand.  
  
Reacting as if she had been burned suddenly, Frodo wrenched her hand away and held it against her chest protectively. The fake sweetness in Tulips eyes faded and she glared at Frodo. Unlike Frodo's eyes, Tulips didn't change with emotion, so Frodo could never quite tell what Tulip would do next.  
  
"It's not your choice Frodo Baggins."  
  
With quicker movements than Frodo could see, Tulip grabbed her hand and pulled it away form her chest harshly, making her stumble forward with a startled yelp.  
  
"Come, Frodo. The fun begins soon."  
  
Tulip was much stronger than her, so there was almost nothing she could do. Almost. With a sly grin, Frodo pretended to slip, but used the momentum to pull Tulip down instead. Tulip squeaked in surprise as her beautiful dress became caked with dirt, and her hair tangled. She had been so surprised, that she lost her grip on Frodo, who wasted no time in running away as fast as her feet would carry her.  
  
"Masy! Windmoon!" Tulip screamed in anger.  
  
Masy and Windmoon were Tulips older siblings. Masy was taller and slightly bigger than her sister, but looked strangely identical. Windmoon was strong. Much stronger then Tulip and Masy. He had rich brown hair that was less curly and more wavy, with intense green eyes. He was barely taller than Frodo, but made up for it with pure brute strength. Some believed that he was part dwarf, but that was only rumor.  
  
As Frodo ran, Masy and Windmoon appeared a few feet in front of her, blocking her path. Tulip was behind her now, gaining, and very incensed. She had yet to get the dirt out of her hair, and her once clean and pretty dress was now dirty and ruined.  
  
Her eyes, which were now wide and full of fear, dark blue raging against light, darted back and forth. She was searching for a way of escape.  
  
"Give it up little boy."  
  
"I'm a girl," Frodo retorted.  
  
Masy and Windmoon advanced on her, and Tulip was closing in. Then, in an act of desperation, Frodo sprinted off the path and weaved in an out of the trees.  
  
The sun was down now, enabling Frodo to blend in with the background. Using the superior traction from her slippers, she climbed a tree and hid in the leaves.  
  
Masy, Windmoon, and Tulip, stopped under the tree she was hiding in, and looked around.  
  
"I don't see her Masy. Where'd she go?" Windmoon asked.  
  
"Ssh!" Tulip whispered, bringing a finger to her lips. "We should be able to hear her!"  
  
Frodo quickly frew in a deep breath and struggled to stay still. The wind was colder now, blowing frequently. Shadows littered the forest floor hauntingly, and the moon was high above. The clouds had darkened to a dull grey, reminding Frodo of Gandalf.  
  
"Let's go. It's late. We'll see her tomorrow at her pary," Masy said in a sad tone.  
  
"And to think, we had a nice pit for her to stay in. I think she would have liked sleeping with the pigs," Tulip sighed as the trio made their way back to the path.  
  
Frodo didn't know how long it was before she moved again. Her lungs felt as if they were about to burst, and her throat burned for air. She bit down on her bottom lip, then her air whooshed out painfully. She gasped, greedily, nearly choking as she continued to breathe.  
  
It must have been hours before she was ready to come down.  
  
"Frodo! Frodo where are you?!"  
  
Frodo's head snapped up, and she quickly scanned the area.  
  
"Sam! Sam where are you?!" She cried, scrambling down the tree.  
  
The woods were dead silent, save for the sound of many people running to her. The moon gave off an eerie glow on the damp grass. There was a dim light coming towards her. She backed against th tree, thinking for a moment that Tulip had come back, but she suddenly saw the outlines of Sam and Rosie, coming with a light in the darkness to save her.  
  
"Frodo!" Rose cried, reaching Frodo first and embracing her in a warm and comforting hug.  
  
"Oh Rose! Sam!"  
  
Sam was holding a fire-light lantern close to his face, which cast an orange glow on his face. His honey colored curls were now closer to the color of gold, and his green eyes were almost brown.  
  
"What happend Frodo? We've been worried about you! When you didn't show up at my house, Rose and I went to your house. But Gandalf and Bilbo said that you might still be out here. That was ages ago!"  
  
Frodo almost giggled. Rose stood away slightly, studying Frodo.  
  
"You are very adorable when you panic Samwise Gamgee," Frodo taunted.  
  
Rose bowed her head with a laugh, making her dark gold ringlets bounce around her shoulders like a coil of silk.  
  
"Let's just get you back home. You can tell us what happened there," Sam said, his cheeks darker than before.  
  
"Rose, don't you think he is also adorable when he blushes?"  
  
Sam took off, taking with him the only light other than the moon.  
  
"Wait up!" Rose and Frodo cried.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: weird... Anyway, the next chapter should start at Bilbo's house, when they get there. Er... how redundant... moving on... I'm sorry if there are typos... All my insparation comes at four in the morning. Please R/R!\  
  
Luv Mithril C.o.L.  
  
Aragorn's Luver, Arwen Elessar ^_~  
  
SSJ_Sky@Hotmail.com  
  
Aim SN: ssjSky59 


	3. Let's Get This Party Started!

Distant Voices  
  
A/N: If there is anything that you don't understand, just let me know in a review and I'll clear it up on the next chapter. As for Tulip Masy and Windmoon, they all have a problem with Frodo. Call it envy. Whatever. As for now, there is a slight love triangle. Sam likes both Rose and Frodo. It will be leaning more towards Sam/Rose though. I think I might actually make it Legolas and Frodo. That would be cute ^_^  
  
Anyway, There will be a lot of Sam/Frodo friendship, and Aragorn/Frodo fluffy friendship. NOT romance. -_-'  
  
*****  
  
"Frodo! Where have you been?" Bilbo exclaimed when the round door opened.  
  
Frodo smiled, despite the fact that her dress was littered with bark and her hair was a mess. Now in the light of the house, it could be seen that she had several scratches from tree branches, and the sleeves of her white shirt were torn in a few places.  
  
"And what has happened to you?" Gandalf questioned, rasing an eyebrow.  
  
Sam, Rose, and Frodo made their way inside. Frodo peered at Sam and Rose, to see that both were looking at her worriedly.  
  
"Erm... I had a slight... Problem. Do not worry yourselves with it."  
  
Gandalf looked her straight in the eye, as if prying open her soul to take a peek. He didn't believe her, and she didn't blame him.  
  
Hanging her head in defeat, she whispered, "I encountered Tulip, Masy, and Windmoon on the way home."  
  
Sam uttered a low growl and Rose frowned. Gandalf however, looked to Bilbo for answers.  
  
But not even Bilbo knew of Tulip Grubbs, and the way she treated Frodo.  
  
"Sit. Explain."  
  
But Frodo didn't want to explain.  
  
"Actually, I'm feeling quite tired. May I retire to my room Bilbo?"  
  
Frodo tore her gaze away from the floor, then studied the room. The fire place was lit, filling the entire room with a warm inviting glow. Books and other various items were strewn across the mantelpiece, which stood between the fireplace and two portraits. Both were shaped like ovals, one bearing the portrait of a beautiful hobbit maiden's face, and the other of her husband.  
  
"Yes you may, dear child. I shall like to question Samwise and Rose though," Gandalf said, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Frodo quickly took her leave, shutting the door to her room behind her. She could hear the voices of the other drifting through her door. Sam was telling Gandalf about the Grubb teens.  
  
"I'd rather forget about it and sleep," she muttered tiredly.  
  
Without even changing her clothes, she tucked herslef in and fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
*****  
  
"Up with you, dear Frodo!"  
  
Frodo opened her eyes lazily, her vision blurred from sleep.  
  
"Rose? What are you doing here?" She said with a yawn.  
  
Rose was grinning from ear to ear. Then it clicked.  
  
"My birthday!" Frodo exclaimed, jumping up in bed.  
  
"You are a teen Frodo Baggins!" Rose cried, throwing her arms around the now thirteen year old hobbit maiden.  
  
The two embraced happily, then pulled away so Frodo could rub the sleep out of her eyes and wake up.  
  
"We have to get you ready, missy. The party is going to start in a few hours!"  
  
"Ah!" Frodo exclaimed, her eyes wide with disbelief.  
  
"How long have I been alseep, dear Rose?" She asked.  
  
The light from the sun streamed into her room from the round mirror near her bed. The room was a mess. Clothes of all sorts and sizes decorated the polished wooden floor.  
  
"You were very tired, after what happened... So Mister Bilbo decided to let you sleep in. He and Gandalf have been outside talking for some time."  
  
Rose helped Frodo out of her stained dress, and fetched something newer out of the closet. Frodo gaped. It was a baby blue skirt with dark blue lace trimming. The skirt was made of very fine cotton, and tied in the back with a dark violet bow made of velvet.  
  
"Put this on! I'll get your top ready!" Rose cried joyfully.  
  
She loved getting Frodo dressed up.  
  
"It's... beautiful... where did it come from?" Frodo whispered.  
  
"I made it for you Frodo. For your party. Let's just say someone hinted on blues and violets," She said, winking.  
  
Frodo pulled off her pink skirt, which had grass stains and streaks of dirt all over it, not to mention several tears in the fabric. Her hand explored the material of the other skirt in wonder. It was very soft, and somewhat silky.  
  
"It's not going to bite you! Put it on!" Rose put her hands on her hips, waiting for Frodo to see if it fit.  
  
"Have patience, dear Rose. I was merely looking. It is very well made. Thank you."  
  
The skirt fit nicely indeed. It was quite snug at the waist and hips, but Frodo figured that Rose had wanted it that way.  
  
"Let me help you with this," Rose said, holding up violet shirt that had a low cut front, and an even lower cut back. It was shiny velvet.  
  
"It has no sleeves," Frodo pointed out, frowning.  
  
"Oh, yes, you'll wear this."  
  
Rose handed her a pale blue shirt that had a still low cut front and back, but there were puffy sleeves. The sleeves stopped high above her elbows, fastening with tiny silver buttons. The back of the violet shirt laced up in the back over the blue shirt.  
  
"Now, to get your hair done."  
  
"Rose, what is it you have done? I cannot breathe!"  
  
"Of course you can, now turn around."  
  
Frodo obliged, letting Rose get pieces of bark out of her hair. She was wondering why Rose hadn't dressed up nearly as much. Rose only wore a baby blue dress with dark blue pattern and a white undershirt.  
  
When Rose was done, her hair was up in a high ponytail, with a few whisps of hair around her face.  
  
"Let me see..." Frodo cried in excitement, springing to her feet and running to the mirror.  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks, wondering who was looking back at her. The girl in the mirror looked beautiful. Her dress flowed about her like woven wind. Her hair flittered about her face like threads of silk.  
  
"Come Frodo, let us go! The party has started!" Rose cried.  
  
"Already?!" Frodo was shocked to see that the girl was really her.  
  
"Then we must go now!" Frodo cried, putting on her slippers and running swiftly out of the room with Rose right behind her.  
  
*****  
  
Fireworks of all kinds exploded in the night. Rods of pure white color flew in every direction. Frodo and Rose were dancing carelessly, spreading their arms above their heads and falling into step with the other girls. Frodo noticed Sam peering at Rose shyly out of the corner of her eye, so she ran over to his table and sat down, feeling the rush of joy she got from having fun.  
  
"Go on Sam, ask Rose for a dance!"  
  
Rose came near the table again, her arms high above her head with a sense of grace and gentleness about her.  
  
"I think I'll just have another ale..." Sam muttered, getting up and turning.  
  
Frodo wasn't going to let him get away that easily. "Oh no you don't!"  
  
She grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him just as Rose came by again. Sam fell right into her arms, and they dance together. Frodo couldn't help but laugh as she watched Sam's clumsy dancing mingle with Rose's expert moves. She then went to find Bilbo, who had just finished telling the wee children a story she had heard many times, of the trolls.  
  
All of the sudden, a tent flew up into the sky and exploded. Frodo looked over to the place the tent had been, and chuckled. Her cousins, Merry and Pippin, lay on the ground underneath the smoke. Their faces were smeared with soot, and their hair had been blown back.  
  
A dragon of orange and golden sparks flew at them, swooping dangerously low.  
  
"Bilbo..." She whispered.  
  
Many of the hobbit folk began to scream and run for cover.  
  
"Bilbo, loook out for the dragon!" She cried, putting a hand on Bilbo's back to try and make him get down.  
  
"Dragon? Nonsense, there hasn't been a dragon in these parts for over a thousand years..."  
  
They hit the ground just as the dragon flew overhead, then looked up at it worriedly. The dragon dissipated, then blew up into a burst of light, earning cheers and laughs from everyone. Frodo snuck a glance at Merry and Pippin, and managed to hear what they were saying.  
  
"That was good..."  
  
"Let's get another one!"  
  
She smirked as Gandalf came up behind them and grabbed them both by the ear.  
  
"Meriadoc Brandybuck... And Peregrin Took. I might have known."  
  
*****  
  
I'm trying to get a chapter out at least once a day... Man.. Is it just me, or is my writing starting to suck more and more with each chapter? Well, Tulip comes back, and Frodo finds the ring in the next chapter. Luv ya!  
  
Luv Mithril C.o.L.  
  
Aragorn's Luver, Arwen Elessar  
  
^_~  
  
SSJ_Sky@hotmail.com  
  
oh yeah,  
  
Ages:  
  
Frodo: 13  
  
Rose: 14  
  
Sam: 15  
  
Merry and Pippin: 17  
  
Aragorn: 27  
  
Arwen: 110  
  
Legolas: 2093  
  
^_~  
  
I screwed up the aaaaaaaaaaaaaageeeeeeeeeeeeeees. ^_^ 


	4. Have some Ale... I insist!

Distant Voices  
  
A/N: Hi hi! ^_^ ::Sniffles:: I got such nice reviews!! Thank you Mei Neko! And don't worry, I got something in store for Tulip. ::evil grin:: anyway, I think this chapter should include the part where Frodo gets the ring. But I have lotsa homework, so I might not get to it.  
  
Dedicated to: Bulma4Veggie, Mei Neko, and J RR Tolkien ^_^ Even though he'd probably turn over in his grave if he read my stupid story... But he is my idol, and the greatest writer of all time, so I guess he deserves dedication on this little story that most likely defiles his words. -_-'  
  
Wow.. I just bashed myself... Man... who needs bad reviews and flames when I have myself? Anyway... On with the story. ^_^  
  
*****  
  
"It serves you two right, you know," Frodo laughed as Merry and Pippin scrubbed the dishes. The soapy water had cleaned some of the soot off of their hands and arms, but their faces and hair still shown evidence of their earlier prank.  
  
"Oh, it was just a bit of fun," Pippin sulked.  
  
"Happy Birthday Frodo Baggins."  
  
Frodo blinked, then winced. It was a voice she knew all to well.  
  
"Why thank you, Tulip Grubbs," She turned around smiling.  
  
Frodo often wondered why she and Tulip carried on like this. Tulip would do something mean, then the next day she would act nice and pleasant. Frodo was used to it by now. It was better to just go along with it. Pippin and Merry, who also knew of Tulip's pranks, glared at Tulip, but said nothing.  
  
"And how has your day been?" Tulip asked sweetly.  
  
Frodo looked to Sam and Rose for help, but they had occupied themselves with another dance.  
  
"My day has gone quite alright, thank you. I must go however. Sam and Rose must be waiting for me..."  
  
"But you must have a dance with my brother Windmoon. He fancies you, you know."  
  
Swallowing the lump in her throat, Frodo looked behind Tulip to see that Windmoon was walking towards her. He was wearing plain borwn pants and a clean white shirt, with a velvet brown vest. His hair had been combed for once, and he actually looked good to Frodo.  
  
"Yes miss Frodo, please have a dance with me?"  
  
Merry shook his head, looking Frodo directly in the eye. Trusting her cousin's judgement, she politely declined.  
  
"I insist."  
  
Windmoon put a hand on her back and led her out to dance. His hand felt cold and unerving against her back. She wanted to run away, right there and then, but she knew she couldn't cause a scene at her party. So, with a helpless glance at Merry and Pippin, she obliged.  
  
"One dance."  
  
He took her hand in his and pulled her in close. the air was cold, but the continuing motions made her warmer. The lanterns dimly lit the dance area, but that was okay, because the fireworks that Gandalf were tending to, lit up the entire place like a sudden supernova.  
  
The music was getting slower, and Frodo soon found Windmoon's other hand around her waist. That one touch made her feel very uncomfortable, and she tried to wiggle away, but Windmoon once again proved his superior strength.  
  
"Well Windmoon, you look wonderful tonight, and you are indeed a wonderful dancer, but I must be going back now. Thank you."  
  
Windmoon tightened his hold on her and brought her closer to him. She could feel his breath on her cheek.  
  
"I mean it Windmoon, stop!"  
  
"But the fun has just begun! We have to make up for what happened yesterday!"  
  
"Oh Windmoon, may I cut in?"  
  
Frodo tried to see who it was behind her, but due to the angle Windmoon was holding her, and the loud noises and music, she had no clue who it was.  
  
"Very well. Have a good time..."  
  
A comforting and gentle hand was suddenly on her shoulder, followed by another overlaping her own.  
  
"Sam!" Frodo laughed.  
  
She threw her arms around him in a tight hug.  
  
"You are truly my savior."  
  
"I thought you might need some help. Care to dance with me?"  
  
"Of course I would, dear Sam!"  
  
Sam was still a bit clumsy compaired to Windmoon, but he was comforting. When she looked at him, he inspired trust and compassion. Unlike the cold chills, like the feeling of wandering into a pool of icewater, she got when she looked at Windmoon.  
  
"Thank you Sam."  
  
For a few mooments, reality was suspened. There was only her and Sam, dancing together under the stars and lanterns. Gandalf had stopped lighting fireworks, to supervise Merry and Pippin. The music was lost to Sam's ears. He could only gaze in awe at Frodo. The way her dress swirled about her like it had a mind of its own. The way her silky brown ringlets of hair bounced around her face. Her lips had curved into a delighted smile, and her eyes sparkled with glee. She was truly beautiful, even if she didn't believe it. but the moment passed, and they were just Frodo and Sam, having a friendly dance at a party.  
  
When the song ended, They sat down next to Rose, laughing. Both were sweating slightly, no longer cold, though the night air was still chilled.  
  
"Speech!" Various members of the croud cried in joy.  
  
"Speech!" Frodo shouted, watching Bilbo stand in front of everyone, throwing his arms up.  
  
She smiled, admiring her uncle with every step he took.  
  
"My dear Bagginses and Boffins,"  
  
The crowd cheered, raising their cups of ale in salute.  
  
"Tooks, and Brandybucks!"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
"Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers! Bracegirdles!"  
  
Every name he called was responded to with a loud cheer.  
  
"And Proudfoots."  
  
"Proudfeet!" An elderly hobbit cried from the back of the group.  
  
He was the same Hobbit that had glared at Gandalf, Frodo noticed, and Bilbo just dismissed him with a tires gesture.  
  
"Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday!"  
  
More cheers.  
  
"If I do say so myself, the last eleventy-one years to live amongst such excellent and admirable Hobbits."  
  
Frodo clapped along with the others, her face showing nothing but pure adoration for her uncle. He smiled back, then scanned the audience again.  
  
"I don't know half of you half as much as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as much as you deserve."  
  
A slight chuckle rose in Frodo's throat as the Hobbits around her cheered in confusion. But her amusement faded as Bilbo slipped a hand into his pocket, and his voice was barely audible.  
  
"I... I have things to do..."  
  
She followed his hands as he pulled something from his pocket and clasped his hands together behind his back.  
  
"I regret to announce that this is the end."  
  
Frodo felt her eyes widen, and her smile dissipate.  
  
"I bid you all a very fond farewell..."  
  
His gaze then turned to Frodo herself, who looked back at him, trying to silently will the answer to her unspoken question from him. 'What does he mean?'  
  
"Goodbye"  
  
It was like the words were spoken directly to Frodo herself, not just to everyone in the crowd. Then, as if he had never been standing there at all, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire vanished. A shocked gasp ripppled over the entire crowd, and Frodo felt her mouth drop open.  
  
"What is going on?" She asked in awe.  
  
"I do not know Frodo. I shall return." Gandalf said, quickly exiting to Bag End.  
  
"He'll be right back, won't he? He'll wait until everyone thinks he's gone, then he'll reappear, right?" Sam asked her.  
  
She didn't answer him. Instead, she sprang to her feet and preparing to chase after Gandalf... And slammed right into Tulip Grubbs.  
  
"Where are you going Frodo, daughter of Drogo?" Tulip sneered.  
  
Frodo flinched. She may not have known her father Drogo, but she missed him dearly.  
  
"Oh Tulip, would you like some ale?" Rose asked kindly.  
  
Tulip waved her hand at Rose, dismissing her as one would dismiss a housefly.  
  
"No, and I do not desire any."  
  
"Are you sure you wouldn't like some?"  
  
Frodo was nervous. She didn't know where Bilbo was or what Tulip was going to do. And from the look on her face, it would be bad.  
  
"I do not want any ale Rose Cotton."  
  
Angered by the way Tulip regarded Rose, Frodo was about to do something... When a cup of ale was overturned right over Tulips head, soaking her beautiful silver curls and ruining her dress. Tulip screamed and sputtered in disbelief at what had just happened. Rose pulled the cup away, grinning triumphantly.  
  
"Have some ale... I insist."  
  
With a grateful smile at Rose, Frodo hurried after Gandalf. Tulip was too dismayed and angered to follow her, so she didn't have to worry about anything bad happening to her at the moment.  
  
"Bilbo!" She cried. The door to Bag End was shut, but there was a light on inside.  
  
"Bilbo!"  
  
Flinging the door open, she scanned the room for her uncle. A tiny golden ring lay on the floor in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. It seemed to whisper to her to pick it up, so she did. It was harmless to her anyway.  
  
Gandalf sat in front of the fire place, smoking his pipeweed and muttering to himself.  
  
"Riddles in the dark.."  
  
Frodo held the ring in the palm of her hand as she moved forward on gentle feet.  
  
"Precious..."  
  
"He's gone, hasn't he?"  
  
Gandalf turned to her, as if noticing she was there for the first time. He broke his serious expression with a smile.  
  
"Bilbo's ring... He's gone to stay with the elves. He's left you Bag End..."  
  
Gandalf held an envelope out to her, clearly wanting her to drop the ring inside. She did so, watching him curiously as he quickly pressed and sealed it with wax.  
  
"And all of his possesions."  
  
"He talked for so long about leaving... I didn't think he'd really do it..."  
  
"Put it out of sight." He handed her the envelope.  
  
Gandalf stood abruptly and grabbed his hat and staff.  
  
"I must go. There are things I must attend to. Questions, that need answering."  
  
"But you've only just arrived!" Frodo cried, exasperated.  
  
'Gandalf is leaving too?'  
  
The elderly wizard made no sign that he had even heard her as he made his way to the door, which was still open.  
  
"I don't understand!"  
  
That stopped him. He searched her out through the chandelier, then ducked under it. He layed a hand on her shoulder, bringing his face close to hers.  
  
"Neither do I... Keep it secret. Keep it safe..."  
  
With a reassuring pat on the shoulder, he pulled back. And for the second time that night, Frodo watched someone dear to her vanish.  
  
*****  
  
Okay, I apollogize for the shortness of my chapters, and for the fact that my writing is getting dull and boring and icky and..... inferior to every fic out there.... Bleh... anyway, the next chapter takes place a week later. And I purposely changed some of the things that were said between Bilbo Gandalf and Frodo. Lotsa luffles!  
  
Luv Mithril C.o.L.  
  
Aragorn's Luver, Arwen Elessar ^_~  
  
SSJ_Sky@hotmail.com  
  
Aim: ssjSky59 


	5. A Ring, A Dark Lord, and Something About...

Distant Voices  
  
A/N: woah... I found so many typos... ,  
  
Why me? ::whines:: Why do the s and d keys have to be so close together?! ::sob sob::  
  
... Okay, I'm done. Anyway, I don't have many reviews, but that's fine, because my reviewers are so nice!! Especially Mei Neko! ::wipes a tear from eye:: I feel so proud of my fic ^_^  
  
And I guess the love triangle is going to be kind of complicated, but I'm pretty sure it will end up with Sam and Rose together ^_~  
  
On with the story.  
  
Oh yesh. Disclaimer: I do not own LoTR.. I do not own...LoTR.. I do not own... ::eye twitches:: I...do...not... ::starts crying::  
  
And it will NOT be a Frodo Legolas. I value my life. Okay TI? and the author Diana, of Longing For Adventure, convinced me ^_^  
  
*****  
  
Rose waved to Frodo and Sam as all of her guests made their way outside. The night air was warmer this night, enabling all the hobbits to wear light clothing. Frodo and Sam walked close to each other, trekking up the dirt path that led to their homes. Rose couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. While Frodo was her best friend, she was also attracted to Sam. Frodo and Sam had an air of closeness around them that no one understood.  
  
"Goodnight," she told them, smiling brightly.  
  
"G'night!" Sam responded cheerfully.  
  
"Night!" Frodo smiled.  
  
The dirt path was cold and wet, sinking in through Frodo's slippers as she walked. She and Sam exchanged no words until they reached Bag End.  
  
"G'night" they told each other.  
  
Frodo suddenly felt a presence nearby, other than Sam, as she opened the door slowly. not bothering to shut it, she cautiously searched around the room.  
  
"Ah!" Her voice came out as more of a yelp than a cry, as a hand grabbed her shoulder roughly.  
  
She turned in the darkness to see Gandalf, looking disheveled and tired.  
  
"Is it secret?! Is it safe!?"  
  
Frodo nodded, leading the way to the chest she had put the ring in, silently. Once she pulled it out, Gandalf snatched it and threw it into the fire.  
  
"What are you doing?" She cried incredously.  
  
He didn't answer her, instead waiting while the paper and wax around the ring burned away into nothingness. Then, using a two pronged metal poker, he pulled the ring out of the fire and held it towards her.  
  
"Hold out your hand."  
  
Frodo did a double take, staring at Gandalf like he had gone crazy.  
  
"It's quite cool, actually," Gandalf said, as if he had read her thoughts.  
  
He deposited the ring into her hand, and she was shocked to feel that the ring held no heat whatsoever. The wizard then turned so his back was facing her and gripped his staff tightly.  
  
"What do you see? Do you see anything?"  
  
She studied the ring carefully. There was no difference.  
  
"Nothing. I can't see anything."  
  
As the ring rolled around in her fingers, bright red markings began to form along the band.  
  
"Wait..."  
  
Gandalf halted, barely even breathing, as he then turned back to Frodo.  
  
"There are markings... It's some form of elvish. I can't read it."  
  
"There are few who can. The language is that of Mordor, which I shall not utter here."  
  
"Mordor?" Frodo asked, her cerulean eyes widening.  
  
"In the common toungue, it means... One ring to rule them all. One ring to find them. One ring to bring them all, and in the darkness... Bind them."  
  
He led Frodo to the dining table, where she set the ring. She suddenly didn't feel comfortable holding it. There was a kettle over the fireplace, steaming hot and ready to be poured for tea.  
  
"This is the one ring."  
  
Frodo took the kettle off of the fire, being careful not to burn her hand. She lifted the lid of the pot, and poured the contents of the kettle into it.  
  
"Forged by the dark lord Sauron, taken from the hand of Sauron by Isildur himself."  
  
"Bilbo found it..." Frodo whispered, realization sinking in as her gaze drifted to the table. "In Gollum's cave..."  
  
"For sixty years, the ring lay dormant in Bilbo's keeping. But, no more. The ring has awakened. It's heard its master's call."  
  
"But he was destroyed. Sauron was destroyed, right?"  
  
A whisper came from outside the window, and Frodo jumped, heer eyes darting over to the window to check for any unwelcome visitors.  
  
"No Frodo... The spirit of Sauron endeared. They are one, you see. Sauron's fate is bound into the ring, and the ring survived."  
  
Frodo glanced at the ring again, only to find all her attention drawn to it.  
  
"The ring yearns above all else to return to the hand of its master. Sauron needs only this ring to cover all the lands in a second darkness. He is seeking it. Seeking it, all his thought is bent on it. He must never find it Frodo."  
  
That was all Frodo needed to hear. She jumped up, enclosing the ring in her hand.  
  
"Then we put it away. We never speak of it again. No one knows it's here, do they."  
  
When Gandalf said nothing, Frodo turned, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat. She hadn't meant it as a question.  
  
"Do they, Gandalf?"  
  
Gandalf tried to hide his discomfort, but his eyes betrayed him.  
  
"There was one other that knew that Bilbo had the ring..."  
  
Frodo could feel terror gripping her heart, sending pangs of fear up and down her spine.  
  
"I searched everywhere for the creature, Gullom. but the enemy found him first."  
  
Now Frodo was shaking. It was as if someone had suddenly plunged her heart into a frigid river.  
  
"I don't know how long they tortured him. But amidst the endless screams they let him babble, the deserved two words."  
  
The visual image in Frodo's mind was becoming more and more gruesome. She felt like she could actually hear every scream and every word.  
  
"Shire...Baggins...But that would lead them here!"  
  
For a moment, neither said anything, then Frodo came to a hasty conclusion.  
  
"Take it Gandalf!" She cried shrilly, holding the One Ring out to him.  
  
"No Frodo."  
  
She pushed the ring towards him further. "You must take it!"  
  
"You cannot offer me this ring!"  
  
Gandalf twitched as if he was debating something deep inside. It looked almost... Painful.  
  
Her voice became even more desperate. "I'm giving it to you!"  
  
Frodo jumped slightly as Gandalf's face suddenly filled with a surpressed rage. "Don't... Tempt me Frodo!"  
  
It was then that Frodo realized that Gandalf was drawn to the temptation of the ring. She turned her gaze from Gandalf's face to the ring, as she lowered her hand dejectedly.  
  
"Understand, Frodo... That I would use this ring from a desire to do good... But through me... The ring would wield a power to great to imagine."  
  
His words sank in, but another fear plagued Frodo's mind.  
  
"But it cannot stay in the shire!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Gandalf came forward and placed a hand on the young maiden's shoulder.  
  
"No it can't..."  
  
He didn't want to have to make Frodo do this. He really didn't. It pained him deeply to place such a burden on a young hobbit. Especially Frodo. He was very fond of her. Clenching her hand to her chest, the ring tightly enclosed, she made eye contact, new determination and courage coursing through her body.  
  
"What must I do?"  
  
"Come."  
  
He nudged her quickly while still gently, towards the cabinets near the kitchen. A worn brown pack was sitting on the table, almost completely empty, and wide open.  
  
"You must leave, and quickly."  
  
Frodo grabbed a few extra shirts and skirts, stuffing them into her bag carelessly. She only had a one extra pair of slippers, which she shoved into the back of the bag. There was a loaf of bread on the table, sitting on a semi-clean white cloth. She wrapped it carefully, making sure she heard every word Gandalf said.  
  
"Make for the village of Bree."  
  
"Bree?"  
  
"I shall meet you at the inn of the Prancing Pony."  
  
Frodo halted momentarily, wondering why Gandalf wouldn't go with her. She really didn't want to do this alone. Solitaire... It terrified her. But nonetheless, she knew it was now her burden.  
  
"I must see the head of my order, he is both old, and wise. He'll know what to do. Trust me Frodo," Gandalf said, noticing the slight hesitation.  
  
With a nod of understanding, Frodo put her pack on over a forest green cloak. She had worn a light green dress that day, with a long-sleeved undershirt colored white. She didn't have time to change, so she just followed Gandalf.  
  
"Travel only by night. And stay off the road."  
  
"I can cut across country easily enough," Frodo stated as she tucked the ring into her cloak pocket.  
  
Gandalf smiled warmly at her. He placed his hands on her shoulders, squeezing affectionately.  
  
"Hobbits really are amazing creatures."  
  
Frodo felt her pride swell, and her eyes sparkled.  
  
"You can learn all there is to know about them in a month, and yet after a hundred years, they can still surprise you."  
  
Frodo gasped, her eyes darting over to the window. There had been a slight noise.  
  
"Get down."  
  
She didn't need to be told twice. She hit the floor, landing on her palms and knees in case she needed to get up quickly. Gandalf walked away from her cautiously, and she remained still. There was a "umph" of some sort from outside her window, and Gandalf growled.  
  
Frodo got up in time to see Gandalf lean out the window, then slam someone down on her table.  
  
"Confound it all, Samwise Gamgee! You've been eavesdropping!"  
  
Sam looked terrified out of his wits. Frodo tried to stifle her laughter, so it only came out a slight chuckle.  
  
"I ain't been dropping no eaves sir, honest. I was cutting the grass-border out there under the window... If you follow me... "  
  
"A little late for trimming the verge, don't you think?"  
  
"I heard raised voices..."  
  
What did you hear?!"  
  
Sam was to choked up with fright, staring up at the elderly wizard from his vintage point on the table.  
  
"Speak!"  
  
"N-n-n-nothing! That is I heard a great deal about a ring, and a dark lord, and something about the end of the world..."  
  
Frodo raised an eyebrow, smiling fondly at poor Sam.  
  
"Please.. Don't hurt me... Don't turn me into anythin' unnatural..."  
  
Gandalf cast an amused glance at Frodo, who returned it instantly.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
He then brought his face very close to Sam's, raising his fear factor even further.  
  
"I've thought of a better use for you."  
  
*****  
  
Blah... I apollogize for my nasty grammar and stuff. I'm seriously trying to get better. I even got a dictionary!! And a thesaurus! go me! Now if I wasn't to lazy to look in them when I'm stuck.... -_-'  
  
R/R and show me how much you luff me! I work better under pressure ^_^  
  
Thanks again Mei Neko!!! ::sniffles:: You're so nice!!!  
  
Luv Mithril C.o.L.  
  
Aragorn's Luver, Arwen Elessar ^_~  
  
SSJ_Sky@hotmail.com  
  
Aim: ssjSky59  
  
::blinks:: is it just me, or is my signature getting longer....? Moving along...... 


	6. I've Got the Urge to... Get Off the Roa...

Distant Voices  
  
A/N: Hi again my loyal readers and flamers ^_^ Guess what? I found a really spiffy poem I think you should all r/r! http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=511676 go there! It is cool!  
  
Moving on, ::sniffles:: I love all my reviewers! I love you all!!!!!!!!!!! ::gets all emotional and stuff:: Ok, I'm done ^_^  
  
I'm lazy, so I skipped the part where Gandalf tells Sam that he's going ^_^ This will take place when Gandalf is leaving them. And I apollogize for missing the part where Gandalf tells Frodo to leave her last name behind. I was trying to hurry and get it posted. Some changes will be on purpose, so don't bother telling me if I mess up. Dun worry, I'll find out. Now in this fic, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, and Sam aren't that close. Merry and Pippin are close to Frodo, but not to Sam. Same thing with Sam, he's close to Frodo but not really to Merry and Pippin. And Frodo will definately have a nervous schoolgirl crush going on with Legolas and Aragorn, but she doesn't end up with either of them. I guess I keep her single then ^_^ R/R Show me you luv me!!!!!!! And to the person who asked how I knew what they said in the movie: I've seen it 11 times so far, and I can quote ALMOST all of it. ^_^  
  
As for my position on my homework... er.... I have not the heart to tell you... for me the grief is still to near :D  
  
*****  
  
"The enemy has many spies in his service... Birds, beasts."  
  
Gandalf turned to Frodo, looking down at her in concern. She was only half paying attention. While she had been making final preparations on her absence from the Shire, Gandalf had taken Sam aside and spoken to him. She must have spent an hour wondering what he had said to Sam.  
  
"Is it safe?"  
  
Snapping back to reality, Frodo drew her right hand to her cloak pocket, which rested right above her heart. The ring lay there, only fabric in between the cool metal and her skin.  
  
"Never put it on, Frodo, for the agents of the dark will be drawn to its power."  
  
Gandalf said this to her as a warning, looking her right in the eye. Then, gracefully and swiftly, Gandalf jumped onto his horse and galloped away. The white steed was now a blur to the thick forests.  
  
Frod had to admit that she was scared of the ring. There were strange animal noises, and for a breif instant, she was sure she was all alone in the forest, evil seeking her from all around. She whipped around to see Sam standing next to her. He gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder as they stood in the waist-high grass.  
  
Together, they trudged along, both feeling tired and somewhat weary. The had been walking for some time, when Frodo realized Sam wasn't behind her. The grass of the area was brownish orange, like it had been sitting in the sun for far to long with no water. Sam stood right between the orange grass and the green grass.  
  
"This is it."  
  
Frodo regarded him with a puzzled glance, but stopped in her tracks nonetheless. He seemed to be staring at the divide, as if making up a decision.  
  
"This is what?"  
  
"If I take one more step, I'll be the farthest away from home, I've ever been."  
  
Blinking, Frodo realized she hadn't even been keeping track of how far from home she was. but she knew they had to keep going. And she couldn't do it alone. She backtracked, so she was standing next to her dear friend.  
  
"Come on Sam," she said, smiling warmly as a look of determination crossed his features.  
  
Noting his uneasy posture, she decided to help as much as possible. "Remember what Bilbo used to say? 'It's a dangerous business, Frodo. Going out your door."  
  
She trailed off, leaving the rest to memory.  
  
The made camp sometime later that night, near a tree. Sam seemed to be in higher spirits, but Frodo was still anxious to get to Bree.  
  
'Oh well,' she thought sadly. 'At least we're still in the shire.'  
  
"Frodo?"  
  
"Yes Sam?"  
  
The had long since rolled out their bedrolls, both lying on opposite sides of the bright fire. The embers burned long into the night, offering light and warmth for both hobbits.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
Frodo peered at him through the light of the fire. He was just looking into her eyes, as if seeing inside her mind.  
  
"Whatever do you mean?"  
  
"You cannot fool me Frodo. You are troubled greatly. I can see it in your eyes Frodo."  
  
She sighed, knowing that no matter how hard she tried to hide her inner turmoil, Sam would look into her eyes and see into her very soul.  
  
"Yes Sam... I am... But it is no bother. Goodnight, dear Sam."  
  
Sam knew that Frodo wasn't just saying goodnight because she was tired. Whenever Frodo didn't want to talk, she would claim to be tired and suffer in solitude. His accusation was confirmed when Frodo turned over so he could no longer see her eyes.  
  
"Goodnight, dear Frodo."  
  
*****  
  
Frodo turned the corner quickly, not wanting to linger in Farmer Maggot's land. She couldn't see over the tall plants and stalks of vegetables, but she could easily see where she wanted to go.  
  
"Frodo?"  
  
Frodo turned, to find that Sam was not behind her again. He was instead, calling out to her.  
  
"Frodo?!"  
  
Now he was beginning to panic, and Frodo could hear it in his voice. She quickly rounded the corner again.  
  
"Frodo!"  
  
Sam had been running, terrified of losing Frodo, when she had appeared before him. Her eyes were asking him questions, as if they had a will of her own. No doubt to him, they were displaying the emotions in her heart.  
  
"I thought I'd lost you," Sam explained nervously, remembering Gandalf's words to him earlier.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
There was no point in lying, Frodo would be able to tell if he wasn't being honest with her.  
  
"It's just something Gandalf said..."  
  
Frodo walked closer to him, looking up questioningly.  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
She had wondered about that, and now maybe Sam would tell her.  
  
"Don't you lose her, Samwise Gamgee. And I don't mean to."  
  
Frodo felt her lips curve into a warm smile. She couldn't think of anything to explain the nervous yet comforting feeling in her stomache.  
  
"Sam, we're still in the shire. What could possibly happe-"  
  
She never finished the sentence, however, as something hard slammed into her side, knocking the wind out of her. Whatever it was that hit her had fallen on top of her as they landed. She heard Sam's cry of surprise as something rushed into him. Whatever they had been had emerged from the tall stocks near Frodo and Sam.  
  
"Merry! Merry, it's Frodo Baggins!"  
  
Frodo gasped in her breath, recognizing Pippin's voice.  
  
"Hello Frodo."  
  
She tried to say hello to Mery and Pippin, but found she couldn't breathe fully yet.  
  
"Get offa her!"  
  
Sam grabbed Pippin by the arm and hauled him up, nearly flinging him into the air.  
  
"Frodo!" Frodo felt Sam's grip on her arm, as well as she felt herself being pulled to her feet.  
  
Once she could breathe again, she began to dust herslef off, blushing at the concern in her best friend's voice.  
  
"Here, hold these."  
  
"What's this?"  
  
Frodo looked up at her friends, confusion written across her features. Merry was piling up some carrots and cabbages into Sam's arms.  
  
"You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!"  
  
Frodo giggled, admiring her cousin's pranks.  
  
"Hey! You!"  
  
A dog barked, and the stocks made swishing noises as someone made their way through the feild. Frodo, feeling somewhat alarmed now, turned to Merry for a solution. In response, he grabbed her by the arm and sprinted the opposite way. She ran along, not wanting to be caught by Farmer Maggot any more than Merry did. Thankfully, she could hear Pippin and Sam behind them.  
  
"I don't know why he's so upset! It's only a couple of carrots!" Merry cried to Pippin.  
  
"And some cabbages! And mostly bags of potatoes that we lifted last week! And the mushrooms the week before!"  
  
"Yes, yes, Pippin!" Merry cried, exasperated.  
  
Frodo halted, as they came to the edge of the field. There was a long and steep hill that stretched on for quite some time, and stopped near the road. Merry didn't quite see it, so Frodo grabbed ahold of the front of his shirt and held him back. Both of them stared in awe... And went tumbling down as Pippin and Sam slammed into them from behind.  
  
Everything began to spin, twigs and rocks grinding into Frodo painfully as she tumbled down the hill. Her head throbbed and her body stung, but she knew that one thing was important. Even as her sides ached and her face became smudged with dirt and scratched by twigs, she clutched her cloak pocket, making sure the ring did not fall out.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like hours of falling and rolling, the four hobbits were met with even ground, each one feeling the wind being forced from their lungs.  
  
Frodo was the first to stand, looking down at Pippin, as he joked.  
  
"Well, that was close..."  
  
"Oh, I think I've broken something..." Merry whimpered.  
  
She eyed him wearily, slightly worried and slightly upset. When Merry pulled a broken carrot out from under his back, Frodo almost laughed in joy. All of them were more or less unhurt. She almost missed the arguement between Merry and Sam, who were still almost sitting on Pippin.  
  
"It was just a shortcut. A detour."  
  
"A shortcut to what?"  
  
"Mushrooms!" Pippin cried happily.  
  
Sam and Merry both pushed him into the ground, scrambling to get to the mushrooms first. It would have been amusing, if not for the soreness Frodo was feeling. As her three companions fussed over the size of the mushrooms, stuffing them into Sam's bag upon choosing, Frodo tried to figure out where exactly they were.  
  
There was a slight hiss in the wind, almost as if something were whispering to her.  
  
"I think we should get off the road..."  
  
If the boys she were traveling with heard her, they made no point to acknowledge her. Giving up on disturbing them, Frodo turned back to the scenery around her. There was yet another hill below them, this one stretching on even further. A large brown tree stood tall, not quite down the hill, yet not on the road. Its large roots jutted out of the Earth like uneven icing roughly applied to the top of a birthday cake.  
  
Another loud hiss drew Frodo's attention away, and a swirl mist of seemed to appear on the road ahead of her, and her eyes widened in fear.  
  
"Get off the road!" She cried shrilly, running to the tree she had just seen. "Quick!"  
  
That got their attention. All four hobbits quickly hid under a large root, Merry, Sam, and Pippin fussing over their mushrooms. The sound of a horse's hooves hitting the ground heavily caught their ears.  
  
Frodo could see through an easily hidden hole in the roots. A horse, as black as midnight stood there, nails running through his hooves. The color of crimson mixing with black stained his legs. An armor-clad foot came down, signaling that the rider had come off of his horse. Frodo turned away quickly, terror and panic flooding her senses. A hand that was covered in a metal gauntlet came down on the roots, right above Frodo's head.  
  
She bit down on her lip, trying not to cry out. What happened next, she wouldn't have been able to explain if she knew. Something was willing her to take the ring out of her pocket. Some force compelled her to hold the ring. Beads of sweat began to form on her upper lip and forehead as she struggled to ignore the urge. Bugs and insects began to come out of the ground around her, and the air seemed to be getting thicker. The urge was overpowering her thoughts, taking control of her mind.  
  
After a brief moment of denial, she figured that there was no harm in just holding the ring, so she slipped it out of her pocket and began to rub it in her hands. She rolled it around in her fingers, feeling the cool metal becoming warm to her skin. Her eyes closed comfortably, a soft whimper breaking through her clenched teeth. The ring was about to slip onto her finger completely... When a rough hit to the shoulder brought her back to her senses, eyes shooting open in alarm. There was a noise off to the left somewhere, followed by an inhuman screech. Whatever had been holding onto her mind, let go as the rider took off the other way.  
  
Frodo adjusted her eyes to the surroundings, still unsure of what had happened. She didn't even notice when Merry and Pippin bolted out of their hiding places. Sam grabbed her by the sleeve of her shoulder and pulled her up, noting the confusion and fear in her stormy blue eyes. Her fist enclosed on the ring tightly, her breath coming in shallow gasps.  
  
When they were out of sight from the rider, on their way down the hill, Merry and Pippin looked at her questioningly.  
  
"What was that?" Merry asked.  
  
Frodo felt like tears would spill from her eyes if she tried to tell them. All she could do was open her fist slowly to look at the One Ring. Cold and unnerving.  
  
*****  
  
Yay. My longest chapter ^_^ NO ONE NEEDS TO WORRY ABOUT LEGOLAS AND FRODO GETTING TOGETHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OK!???!??!  
  
::breathes:: Okay..... Questions? Comments? I'm single now! single and looking for a husband! lol  
  
Dun mind me. I just divorced my husband.  
  
(None of this is serious... I just told him we were married, and he was like, ok. Yesterday, I dumped him :P I had to force him to marry me anyway. And it was all a joke. Just don't pay attention to my hyperness ^_^)  
  
Luv Mithril C.o.L.  
  
Aragorn's Luver, Arwen Elessar ^_~  
  
Aim: ssjSky59 


	7. Around Here, He's Known As Strider...

Distant Voices  
  
A/N: Hi! ::looks at her reviews:: um.. ::snorts in laughter:: omg... This is hilarious.  
  
"ummmm, hate to tell ya this...hobbits don't wear shoes, they don't need to. but other than that i've enjoyed this tale."  
  
from someone who signed in C. ::amused smile:: Hobbits don't need to wear shoes? ::dumb grin and weird gurgling noises:: No, which way did he go George, which way did he go? ::eyes cross::  
  
Moving on.... As I said before, there is a REASON. Got it? and if you skip author notes, I can't blame you for wondering what is going on , And once again, I'm hoping people out there know what I mean in the case of a typo. If it says "Frod" or "am" and it should say Frodo or Sam, or any other typos, try to understand I'm typing quickly to get my chapters out for my loyal readers. ^_^  
  
I replaced the old chapters with new ones, because the typos and stuff were bugging me ,  
  
Yay. Here is this chapter. I am bringing in Aragorn baby!!! ::drools::  
  
*****  
  
The Shire was peaceful at night. Animals slept soundly in their nests and the moon shown brightly in the dark sky. Foggy clouds rolled over the tree tops. Frodo and her fellow hobbit friends ran stealthily through the trees, using the cover of darkness to their advantage. When it looked like the coast was clear, Merry approached Frodo.  
  
"That black rider was looking for something. Or someone."  
  
Frodo swallowed nervously, placing her hand on the side of a large tree. The rough bark felt damp against her smooth hand. She had long since placed the ring back into her cloak pocket, not liking the way it seemingly consumed her mind.  
  
"Frodo?"  
  
She could feel him standing right behind her now, eyes boring accusingly into the back of her head.  
  
"Get down!" Pippin cried.  
  
Without even questioning, Frodo dropped to the ground. Through the trees, in the dark night, stood a horse, covered in dull silver armor. His rider wore black robes that concealed any further detail. The horse and rider stood there, their breath like thick fog. The moonlight illuminated them, making their outline very clear to Frodo. The rider's very presence sent chills up and down her spine. For an instant, putting on the ring felt like the right thing to do. She wanted to take it from her pocket and place it on her slender finger. She had never worn it before.  
  
A shrill cry rang in the still night, as the rider galloped the other way. The spell broke again, and she made up her mind.  
  
"We must leave the shire. Sam and I must get to Bree," Frodo whispered to Merry.  
  
Both of them were face to face, Merry behind her as she turned her head. Merry could clearly see the distress and urgency in Frodo's eyes. There was something going on that she wasn't telling him.  
  
"Right..." He leaned in a little closer, his face now completely visable in the moon's pale light. "BuckleBerry Ferry. This way."  
  
He sprang to his feet, Sam and Pippin following instantly behind him. As Frodo stood, a blood-chilling cry pierced her heart. A rider in black, perhaps the same one they had seen earlier, jumped forward from between two of the nearby trees, cutting her off from the rest of them.  
  
"Run!"  
  
They all screamed and scrambled. Frodo felt her heart pounding inside of her chest as if it were trying to escape. The rider stood right in front of her, sending pangs of terror through her entire body. She tried going one way, but the rider would just follow her. The trees drooped with the wind, as if in mourning for a great tragedy.  
  
When Frodo was able to get in front of the rider, she ran. She ran faster than she had ever run.  
  
"Frodo!"  
  
Her eyes widened in alarm as her friends drifted away. They had been much farther ahead, and had already gotten onto the ferry. Sam was on the edge, the thick ropes that had tied the ferry to the dock at his feet. He held his arm out, desperation and panic across his features.  
  
"No!" Frodo screamed.  
  
The cold wooden docks were soaking wet, and made slapping noises with every step she took. She could vaguely hear Merry and Pippin calling her name, but the sound of her own breath and heartbeat pounded in her ears. The rider was closing in on her, and she was nearing the end of the dock. The one voice she heard over herself, was Sam. He was calling to her, holding an arm out for her to jump.  
  
For a moment, she just stared into his eyes, running across the old wooden dock. He was letting her know she could trust him, just by looking into her eyes. Taking in a deep breath, she pushed off the dock, reaching out to Sam with both arms. Her skirt and cloak billowed behind her for the breif moment she flew through the air. Her long curls swayed, floating about her head like a piece of paper floating down to the ground, catching the air and descending.  
  
She landed painfully on the ferry, Sam catching her, and her heart seemed to stop. Sam wrapped his arms around her small frame, holding her close as if the thought of letting her go would cause him physical pain. The cold chills vanished from her body, and she turned to see the rider stop short of the water. Sam helped her up, brushing some dirt of the back of her dress.  
  
The rider appeared angry, as he turned and galloped down the road, followed by two more riders. Frodo realized what they were doing, and turned to Merry, who had taken an oar and was now steering them across the river.  
  
"How far to the nearest crossing?" She cried frantically.  
  
"Brandywine Bridge. Twenty miles."  
  
Frodo nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat.  
  
"What was he after?" Pippin asked.  
  
Frodo looked down, trying to hide her face. She touched her cloak pocket gingerly, confirming that the ring was still there.  
  
The ferry was making ripples in the water, disturbing the usually calm river. The image of the moon was cast upon them, almost completely full. Frodo could feel a slight breeze going by, making the leaves rustle and the trees bow. She was reminded of the day Gandalf came back to the shire. The air had seemed so peaceful, and the trees had seemed so gentle. Now the trees swayed like demons in the night, horribly twisted.  
  
"Frodo, why were the riders only trying to get to you? They could have easily grabbed me., but they went after you instead."  
  
Merry stared at Frodo's back as she held a hand to her heart.  
  
"I... I cannot tell you now. Perhaps later... I feel tired... I should like to save my strength..."  
  
Merry sighed, knowing that once Frodo made up her mind, there was no persuading her.  
  
*****  
  
The rain fell heavily, turning the dirt roads to mud. The large door to Bree, having two square peepholes, one higher than the other, was creaking under the merciless wind. Four hobbits ran from the cover of the woods to the door, knocking loudly.  
  
The top peephole opened, revealing an elderly man with stringy white hair and a grey hood. The man's face was a sickly peach color, lit by a dim lantern. When he didn't see anyone, he groaned in annoyance and disappeared, shutting the peephole.  
  
Frodo nearly jumped when the peephole at her eye level suddenly swung open. The man looked at them suspiciously.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"We're heading for the Prancing Pony!"  
  
The peephole shut abruptly, startling Frodo. Then, as Frodo began to doubt that the would enter, the large door swung open. The man held the light uncomfortably close to Frodo's face, making her bite her lip sharply.  
  
"Hobbits!" he exclaimed. "Four Hobbits!"  
  
Frodo suddenly felt smaller.  
  
"What business brings you to Bree?"  
  
"We wish to stay at the inn!" Frodo, cried, before Pippin or Merry could say anything. "Our business is our own."  
  
The man looked offended at Frodo's words, but let them in anyway.  
  
"Alright young girl, I meant no harm. It's my job to ask questions after nightfall."  
  
Frodo and her companions were soaked now, shivering cold and hungry. Tall men loomed over them, some leering at Frodo. Sam put an arm around her in hopes to protect her and keep her warmer.  
  
A sign hung down, almost too high for Frodo to read, but she was able to see a carved pony and fancy script. Pippin opened the door, and held it while the other three made their way in. The counter was well above their heads, and even when Frodo stood on her tip-toes, she couldn't see over it.  
  
"Uh, excuse me?"  
  
A man with a fuzzy brown beard and hair leaned way over the counter, smiling down at her kindly.  
  
"Good evening little masters! If you're seeking accomodation, we got some nice cozy hobbit-sized rooms, miss er...um..."  
  
Frodo opened her mouth to say her last name, when she remembered Gandalf's warning. "Underhill... My name is Underhill."  
  
"Underhill"  
  
The man was kind and thoughtful, as he peered at the four halflings.  
  
"We're friends of Gandalf the grey. Could you tell him we've arrived?"  
  
The man looked at her incredously, trying to figure out who Gandalf was.  
  
"Gandalf? Gandalf..... Oh yes! I remember. Elderly chap. Big pointy hat, grey beard."  
  
Frodo nodded, her smile widening. She missed Gandalf terribly, and also wanted to get back home as soon as possible.  
  
"Not seen him for six months."  
  
Frodo blinked, hoping she didn't understand right.  
  
"We'll just have a seat then, and wait for him to arrive."  
  
Pippin ushered them to an empty table, ordering them each a glass of ale. The men in the inn leered at Frodo, making her want to squirm. The men were all scary looking, unshaven and seemingly weary with travel. Merry left for a moment, excusing himself politely.  
  
Sam nudged Frodo, directing her attention to a man in the corner. She peered at him out of the corner of her eye, hoping he didn't see her looking.  
  
This man stood out from the others. He wore a black hooded cloak, concealing his face. He was casually smoking some pipe-weed, facing their table.  
  
"That fellow's been doin' nothing but starin' at us since we arrived..."  
  
Frodo began to get nervous. Something was scaring her, and it wasn't the ring. The innkeeper was walking by, so Frodo nudged him indescreetly.  
  
"Tell me, who is that man in the corner?"  
  
The innkeeper looked over to the man, then nervously back at Frodo.  
  
"He's one of them rangers. Dangerous folk they are... What his right name is, I've never heard. but around here, he's known as Strider."  
  
Merry chose the moment to come back to the table, with a large mug of ale.  
  
"What's that?" Pippin asked in amazement.  
  
"This my friend, is a pint."  
  
"It comes in pints?!"  
  
"hmm"  
  
Pippin looked at Sam in wonder, as if all the mysteries of the world had just been answered.  
  
"I'm getting one."  
  
Pippin jumped up as Frodo pulled the ring out of her pocket again. She felt that force again. She wanted to touch it. She wanted to wear it. The ring pulled at her very soul. Her eyes shut again, and the world around her felt as if it was going in slow motion. The men drinking their ale were quieter. The laughing was now only snickering. The lights began to dim, and something was whispering to her. Telling her to put the ring on.  
  
The ring rolled around in her fingers, feeling cool and warm at the same time. Beads of sweat formed above her eyes as she let out a choked whimper. She wasn't sure she wanted to put the ring on anymore, yet she couldn't stop touching it. Very slowly, it called her name.  
  
"Bagginssss..."  
  
"Bagginsss"  
  
"Bagginss!"  
  
"Baggins!" Frodo's eyes snapped open in shock.  
  
That last voice had been Pippin. Her heart began to beat faster as she whipped around in her seat. Pippin had joined a bunch of older men at the counter, drinking.  
  
"Sure I know a Baggins. She's over there!" Pippin pointed his mug of ale in her direction. "Frodo Baggins!"  
  
"Pippin!" Frodo cried, jumping up in her seat.  
  
She clenched the ring in her hand tightly, hoping she could get to Pippin before he said anything else. She grabbed his sleeve and pulled, trying to get his attention, when suddenly her feet flew out from under her, sending her barreling to the ground. The ring flew out of her hand, as all eyes were on her. She moved her hand to catch the ring, ignoring the dull throb in her back from hitting the ground. The ring fell perfectly onto her pointer finger.  
  
Everything went from cheery redish orange to gray. Shadows mingled together, making things seem blurry. She got on her knees, trying to get away from the black figures around her. A red flame as bright as the sun yet not to bright to look at appeared in front of her. It was an eye, surrounded by flame. The eye advanced on her, making her back up quickly, prying at the ring. As the eye came closer, the ring slipped off her finger.  
  
She was breathing heavily now, backed up against the wall of the inn. The colors and shapes returned to normal, and her breath began to slow.  
  
"Ugh?!"  
  
A strange noise escaped her lips as she was hauled up by the sleeve of her dress and slammed against the wall near the stairs. It was Strider, who held her there, bringing his face close tp hers. Something that must have been surpressed in her memory long ago began to resurface. She didn't know what it was, but it terrified her. A fear she had never known was creeping into her mind.  
  
"You draw way too much attention to yourself, miss Underhill."  
  
He practically dragged her up the stairs. They came to a door, which he threw open with his other hand, then pushed her in quickly. She scrambled to the wall on all fours, looking up at him with eyes wide and full of fear.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked, trying to sound brave.  
  
Her voice shook, as did she, but she stood tall.  
  
"Ill more caution form you. that is no trinket you carry."  
  
"I carry nothing!"  
  
"I can avoid being seen if I wish," Strider pinched the flame out of a candle near the window, killing the only light in the room. "But to disappear entirely, that is something."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The man regarded her with an almost amused look.  
  
"Are you frightened?"  
  
Something inside her snapped and she began to whimper, eyes widening. She knew not to lie. Whatever she did, she couldn't lie.  
  
"Y-yes."  
  
"Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you."  
  
Frodo winced, as if expecting a to be hit, not seeing the Strider's features soften slightly. He was about to tell her he wouldn't hurt her, when the door burst open. Strider pulled out his sword, then chuckled as Merry, Sam, and Pippin stood in the doorway, each one weilding a weapon of some sort.  
  
Frodo was barely paying attention. Strider and Sam said something to each other, then Frodo looked up at Stirder.  
  
"You can no longer wait for your wizardl Frodo. They are coming."  
  
*****  
  
I intentionally didn't describe some things, because this is going to be from what Frodo can see or hear mostly, and somethimes what Aragorn does. You get the idea. R/R! And thanks Kayla, for reminding me of that quote!  
  
Luv Mithril C.o.L.  
  
Aragorn's Luver, Arwen Elessar ^_~  
  
Aim: ssjSky59  
  
SSJ_Sky@hotmail.com 


	8. Flying Apples?

Distant Voices  
  
A/N: Hullo! ^_^ How is everyone doing? lalala.... Anyway, before anyone tells me Frodo was ooc in the scene where she met Strider, I just wante dto say.. *Ahem* THERE IS A REASON! ::starts singing:: Give a reason for life...  
  
::blinks::  
  
whoops.. anyway, this scene starts after three of the hobbits have gone to bed.  
  
R/R!  
  
*****  
  
Frodo held the blankets closer, trying to ward off the cold plagued her mind. She had no clue what caused her to react like that. Strider sat near the window, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.  
  
The moonlight shown through the green-tinted windows, casting a pale green light on the sleeping faces of her friends. They looked so peaceful, eyes closed to the fears and shadows of the world.  
  
Strider turned to her, noticing the way she sat up against the wall with her blanket wrapped around her shoulders.  
  
"Shouldn't you lie down and rest?"  
  
Frodo looked up at him, trying to understand her emotions. An hour ago, she would have agreed with Strider, despite his outward appearance. He had chin- length dark brown hair, and deep blue eyes. He was unshaven, yet he had no actual beard. To say he wasn't handsome would be a lie, but something about him made a great fear stir inside of her.  
  
"I... I am not tired."  
  
Sam shifted in his sleep, trying to make himself comfortable on the floor. The air was hot and misty, nearly choking Frodo.  
  
She lie down facing the wall, trying to ignore the look Strider was giving her. He terrified her. As she closed her eyes, tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. She lay there for hours, but sleep would not come.  
  
An image of a dark room entered her mind. There was red everywhere. The entire room had a faint red glow. A door opened, and a man with a dark hood threw a little girl into the room by her arm.  
  
Frodo opened her eyes, shaking from the vision. A loud screeching that couldn't be human broke the silence.  
  
"Huh!?" Sam sat straight up, gasping.  
  
Merry and Pippin also bolted awake. Frodo just sat up, slowly turning her eyes to Strider. The screeching continued, loud and angry.  
  
"What are they?" Frodo whispered meekly.  
  
Strider looked at her, making eye contact.  
  
"They were once men."  
  
Strider paused, taking a moment to see how Frodo would react. The deep fear in her eyes died down, only to be replaced by wonder and confusion.  
  
Frodo studied Strider's features at the same moment. His eyes seemed gentle, sort of trustworthy.  
  
"Then Sauron the deceiver gave to them nine rings of power."  
  
Strider didn't seem at all phased by the ear-splitting screeching.  
  
"Blinded by their greed, they took them without question, then one by one have fallen into shadow. They are the Nazgul, Ring Wraiths."  
  
Swallowing nervously, Frodo touched her pocket again. The ring still felt warm, even through her cloak.  
  
"Go back to sleep. We leave at dawn."  
  
Frodo waited until Sam, Merry, and Pippin lay back down, then she stood. Strider watched her with curious eyes. She pulled the blanket around her, the cold wooden floor creaking under her feet.  
  
"Strider, how is it you know so much?" She whispered.  
  
He motioned for her to sit across form him on a crate. She did so, eyeing him wearily the whole time. She was beginning to trust him.  
  
"I have been around."  
  
"Can we trust you?"  
  
She no longer looked like a hobbit on an adventure. As Strider looked into her eyes, he could see the fear, the innocence, and the heart of a little child.  
  
"You can trust me Frodo."  
  
As if a great weight was lifted off of her, Frodo sighed.  
  
"So how is it you know of the Ring Wraiths and the One Ring?"  
  
"I know many stories of the One Ring, Frodo. I know more than you think. But I have a question for you."  
  
Frodo nodded, figuring that she could hide nothing from him anyway.  
  
"Why is it you are so afraid of me?"  
  
Biting her lip, Frodo stood. "That is something even I do not know."  
  
She cast a wayward glance at him, before heading back to her bedroll.  
  
"I am tired. Goodnight Strider."  
  
"Sleep well Frodo."  
  
Strider continued to watch her as she shivered, feeling compassionate and intrigued. There was much more to her than meets the eye, and that was something he had known since the first time he looked into her young cerulean eyes.  
  
*****  
  
The morning air was crisp and fresh, and Frodo breathed in as much of it as she could. They had been walking for some time now, and had stopped for breakfast a few hours ago. Out of habit, she and the other hobbits began to unpack their cooking tools for second breakfast. Strider turned around, wondering why they had stopped.  
  
Frodo could clearly see the confusion written on his face as Pippin hurriedly pulled out some food.  
  
"Gentleman, we do not stop till nightfall."  
  
He had directed it more at Merry and Pippin, seeing as how Frodo was barely doing anything.  
  
"But what about breakfast?" Pippin asked, wide-eyed.  
  
"You've already had it."  
  
"We've had one yes," Strider raised an eyebrow. "What about second breakfast?"  
  
Strider shook his head and continued on, missing the confused look on Pippin's face.  
  
"Don't think he knows about second breakfast Pip."  
  
Frodo, Sam, and Merry put away their tools without arguement, but Pippin still couldn't figure it out.  
  
"What about elevensies? Luncheon? Afternoon tea?"  
  
Merry said nothing as Pippin continued to whine. Both were unhappy.  
  
"Dinner? Supper? He knows about them, right?"  
  
Merry turned to Pippin with an annoyed sigh.  
  
"I wouldn't count on it."  
  
Suddenly, an apple flew overhead from the trees. merry caught it, then smiled at Pippin, who stood there dumbfounded.  
  
He didn't see the apple coming at him. Frodo giggled slightly as it hit him right on the forehead. He looked up, wondering where it came from, then scooped it up as Merry yelled at him. Frodo just shook her head and followed after Strider.  
  
*****  
  
Probably my shortest chapter, but I have a LOT of homework to do... ;_; I promise the next chapter will be longer. I do! Please R/R though.. I just wasn't that motivated when I didn't get many reviews for chapter seven..... ::sniffles:: anyway... thanks to Mei Neko for pushing me along! Her reviews really helped me ::sniffles:: I love you guys!! R/R!  
  
Luv Mithril C.o.L.  
  
Aragorn's Luver, Arwen Elessar ^_~  
  
SSJ_Sky@hotmail.com  
  
Aim: ssjSky59  
  
It got longer again o.o 


	9. A Savior in Black.

Distant Voices  
  
A/N: Here is a longer chapter ^_^ Yeah, I have no life :P  
  
This one starts at Weathertop. Waaar. ^_^ I am Mithril, hear me waar! WAAAR!!!! ::blinks:: I think I scared away some readers.. darnit! Now I'm never gonna get reviews! ;_;  
  
*****  
  
The sun was dim and fading, as night began to show. Frodo sat on a ledge, the smooth red colored rocks cool to her skin. Strider had been gone for some time now, and she was beginning to doubt that he would return.  
  
"I'm going to have a look around," He had said. "Stay here."  
  
She held the short sword he had given her. It was sort of heavy, and very sharp. The dull metal glinted as the sun sank lower in the sky.  
  
Behind her, Sam was preparing dinner over the fire, while Merry and Pippin fussed over what to eat. It felt like home, save for the cold wind.  
  
Frodo tucked her hair behind her ear, feeling the long strands tangling to the breeze. Her light green skirt blew with the wind, chilling her legs as they dangled over the edge. The ground was far below, quiet an still. Setting the sword at her side wearily, Frodo yawned. She hadn't slept much the previous night, and it was starting to take it's toll on her.  
  
The wind died down, and everything became unusually calm. Even Merry and Pippin had quieted themselves, awaiting Strider's return. With a tired yawn, Frodo lay down in her bedroll by the wall of the cliff. She was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the ground.  
  
It was a dreamless sleep, with the feeling of just being, not doing. Nothing changed around her. Everything stayed dark. She felt nothing. But she heard voices.  
  
She opened her eyes, realizing that the voices were coming from her friends and not from her dream. She had been sleeping for hours, but it had only felt like minutes. The sky had darkened, but there was a faint light behind her. She figured it was fine, until she realized that if the ring wraiths were looking, then the light would serve as a beacon.  
  
"What are you doing?!" She cried in alarm, sitting straight up.  
  
"We toasted up some nice crispy bacon," Merry said, his mouth full of food.  
  
Sam held up a plate as Frodo stumbled out of her bedroll.  
  
"We saved some for you Frodo."  
  
Frodo ignored him, running to the fire and stomping it out.  
  
"Put it out you fools, put it out!"  
  
The fire didn't spread to her slippers as she stopmed it out, but the wood that had been burning stung her feet as well. She could hear Pippin complaining about the ash, and Merry moving away from her. As the light flickered and died, a loud screech filled the night. Running to to the edge of the ledge again, Frodo cried out.  
  
Five ring wraiths approached through the thick fog. Frodo grasped her sword and turned to the others.  
  
"Go!"  
  
Not needing to be told twice, the four hobbits took off running up the stairs. The night was quiet, enabling them to hear any intruders. Sam, Merry, and Pippin had all gathered around Frodo, ready to protect her if need be. They all had their swords out, Frodo facing one way while the others faced another.  
  
The fog drifted in, reaching much higher than it should have. Frodo stared at the steps as a shadowy figure came forward. Choked by her fear, she backed up, eyes fixed on the wraith. Merry and Sam looked at her questioningly as she stepped backwards past them, eyes wide with terror. They also turned to see the wraiths emerging, five of them all together. Each held a jagged edged sword in their armor-clad hands.  
  
They continued to advance, as four terrified hobbits looked up at them. THen, with a sudden burst of heroism, Sam leapt forward, determined to protect Frodo.  
  
"Back, you devils!"  
  
The seemingly leader of the group swatted him aside easily, and continued to advance. Merry and Pippin moved close together in front of Frodo, trying to be brave, but were simply thrown aside.  
  
All five of the wraiths concentrated on Frodo, who stood there shaking. The sword fell from her hands uselessly as she backed up. She was barely aware of the dull clank the sword made when it hit the ground below her.  
  
The tiny holes in the ground that had filled with rainwater were easily seen, yet the one that caught the back of her foot managed to evade her vision. She hit the ground, sending a sharp pain through her back, but she hardly noticed. Her eyes were locked on the ring wraiths.  
  
Then, as if it had never been there, here fear vanished. Instead, she was overwhelmed by a strong need to wear the One Ring.  
  
Despite the fact that five ring wraiths stood before her, she pulled the ring from her pocket and looked at it.  
  
It was as if she had pulled out a bright light, for everyone turned to look at it. Eyes widening in horror, Frodo backed away, still to weary to get up. When the corner of a stair slamed into her back, she was forced to look up at one of the Nazgul, who had followed her.  
  
He drew his sword, which Frodo thought he had already taken out, and pulled it back. She tried to speak, but ll that came out was a choked sob. In a last move of desperation, she put the ring on her finger, hoping to escape her foes.  
  
The world around her became bright and blurry. In place of the five wraiths, were now old men. Each man wore a crown, with sunken eyes and bony features. The one closest to her reached for the ring, and as if being commanded by some unknown force, her hand began to rise.  
  
When his fingers were mere inches from the ring, Frod pulled it back to her with a cry, holding her hand to her chest. Taken aback by her sudden action, the wraith withdrew his hand, then plunged his blade deep into her left shoulder.  
  
The pain she felt was almost to great to imagine. It was as if someone had started a fire inside of her shoulder, then let it burn through her veins. She let forth a scream of pure agony, that was to be stopped only by short of breath. White hot flashes of pain exploded in her mind. Her entire body tensed and arched to the pain.  
  
Then, like an angel of mercy, Strider appeared, swinging a sword and a torch in either hand. The blade was pulled from her shoulder as her savior in black fended off her attackers. She was barely conscious now, feeling the great fiery pain spreading through her body. It took great effort for her to pull the ring from her finger.  
  
The sudden movement made her scream again as the shapes jarred back normal.  
  
"Frodo!" Sam cried.  
  
Sam ran to her in panic, stroking her hair to try and sooth her.  
  
"Oh, Sam..." She whimpered.  
  
It was hard enough for her to breath, let alone speak aloud. She offered a faint smile to him as Merry and Pippin came over as well.  
  
The screeching of the wring wraiths as well as the clanking of blade against blade could be heard.  
  
Frodo cried out again suddenly, as her vision blurred. The fire in her viens suddenly turned to ice and twisted inside of her, rendering her speechless. She could only make small noises now, as the world around her began to grow dark.  
  
She vaguely heard Sam cry out for Strider as the Wraiths retreated.  
  
"Help her Strider!" Sam cried.  
  
The shapes began to move together then break apart, changing from what she normally saw to what she saw when she put on the ring. She was missing the words spoken by Sam and Strider, but she was aware of their presence.  
  
Strider picked her up, cradling her in his arms delicately so as not to hurt her more. When he had gone to look around, he had never expected something like this would happen.  
  
"But we're six days from Rivendell!" Sam's anguished voice broke into his thoughts. "She'll never make it!"  
  
That was not an option for Strider. She HAD to make it. He wouldn't let her die. He was supposed to protect her. She had trusted him, though he had terrified her at first. While he had thought she was fooling around, knowing not the importance of the ring she carried, he learned that she did indeed know, and was wise beyond her years.  
  
He wouldn't let her die like this. She was only a child. It shouldn't have been her burden. but fate worked in mysterious ways.  
  
"Gandalf...." Frodo whispered, her voice barely audible.  
  
"Hold on Frodo," Strider whispered, trying to comfort her.  
  
She was whimpering and crying, her hair matted to her head by sweat. Her eyes were shut tightly, and the ring was still clutched in her left hand, even as she held her shoulder.  
  
"Gandalf!" She cried loudly, before drifting off into an unconscious state.  
  
*****  
  
Wow... I typed like crazy to get this out.. ::yawns:: I hope my readers are happy. This is a longer chapter than the last, but not by much -_-  
  
Hey, I have stuff to do too. Like Homework and Work.. and ::yawns:: sleep... so R/R!  
  
Luv Mithril C.o.L.  
  
Aragorn's Luver, Arwen Elessar ^_~  
  
SSJ_Sky@hotmail.com  
  
ssjSky59  
  
(*^_^*): R/R! The pigtailed girl has spoken! OBEY!! ::the pigtailed girl falls asleep typing::  
  
(*-_-*) 


	10. A Ranger, Caught Off His Gaurd?

Distant Voices  
  
A/N: Hi! I got a lot of requests for Frodo/Pippin or Frodo/Merry, but I wanted to say sorry, because I'm not going to do it. Besides, in my story, they're cousins, so I don't really wanna pair them up. Also, it won't be Legolas to the rescue. I luv the romantic scene between her and Aragorn.. ::starts crying:: Why can't my love life be so wonderfeul!?  
  
*Ahem* anyway, elvish will be denoted with * because I am to lazy to spell elvish. Except the thing they say to make the horse go faster. I can do that. PLEASE don't correct me in reviews. I do have a good idea of what I'm doing. . And, Frodo can understand Elvish.  
  
(*.*): R/R! The pigtailed girl is upset and needs cheering up!  
  
*****  
  
The forest was quiet, dark and eerie in the night. There was hardly any light, save for the pale moonlight shining through the leaves and branches. There was a clearing, lit by a bright torch.  
  
In the clearing, stood three stone trolls, frozen in time. They were large and grey, one pointing in the middle of the clearing. It was as if they were stuck in the middle of an arguement, never to move again.  
  
Frodo trembled, feeling cold on the outside and inside. The ice in her blood had yet to melt. Every move she made forced her to cry out in pain. The light was fading in her view, and the shadows melded together into darkness. She longed to be warm again. The cold tore at her mind and soul, causing her a type of pain she had never experienced.  
  
"She's going cold..." Sam cried, eyes wide with grief and worry.  
  
"Is she going to die?" Pippin asked, his voice no longer amused and happy.  
  
Strider surveyed the area, urgently searching for a solution. Frodo was falling into shadow quicker with each passing moment, and the wound was beyond his skill to heal. Pulling Sam aside, he leaned down to head level.  
  
"Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?"  
  
"Athelas?" Sam asked, clearly confused.  
  
Strider, sighed, trying to find another name for the plant.  
  
"Kingsfoil."  
  
"Ah, Kingsfoil! It's a weed!"  
  
"It might help to slow the poison. Go!"  
  
Strider pushed Sam gently but firmly, sprinting off in another direction. He knew he could probably find it on his own, but he needed to do something to keep Sam occupied. The poor boy was beyond himself with worry for Frodo, blaming himself for her wounds. Giving him a task that could help Frodo would distract him.  
  
Running swiftly, pushing the branches out of his way, Strider found what it was he was looking for. The tiny white flowers were in patches, but had strong stems. He drew his dagger, holding a few of the plants up to sever from the ground, when a sharp and cool blade was positioned at his neck.  
  
He froze, tensing up to the sudden touch.  
  
"What's this? A ranger caught off his gaurd?" The voice was feminine and smooth.  
  
Aragorn relaxed, sighing as he recognized the voice.  
  
*****  
  
Frodo closed her eyes tightly, convulsing to the inner battle raging in her mind and body. The darkness was harsh and cruel to her, trapping her in a never ending abyss of despair.  
  
As she opened her eyes, a white light stretched out to her. A horse gracefully trotted up, carrying a beautiful woman on it's back. The woman stepped off of her horse, walking towards Frodo slowly.  
  
"Frodo..."  
  
She had long brown hair, and fair skin. Her eyes were a piercing blue color, fixed on Frodo's quivering form. She wore a silver dress trimmed with white lace, and a necklace that sparkled like pearl and silver.  
  
Frodo could hear her smooth and gentle voice speaking to her, telling her to come back to the light. The woman, and elf, named Lady Arwen, kneeled before Frodo, offering comfort. For a moment, Frodo felt safe and warm, free from the great evil that captivated her. But the darkness soon overcame the light. Frodo closed her eyes again, whimpering and crying out for help.  
  
Arwen looked over Frodo as she lost her hold.  
  
"She is fading."  
  
Strider clenched his fists, felling as though he had failed.  
  
"We must get her to my father."  
  
Nodding, Strider picked Frodo up gently, placing her atop Arwen's whit steed.  
  
"I have been looking for you for two days."  
  
Frodo swayed, eyes open halfway.  
  
"There are five wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know."  
  
Strider gripped the saddle bags, fearing for the safety of both Arwen and Frodo.  
  
"*Stay with the hobbits. I'll send horses back for you.*"  
  
"*I'm the faster rider. I'll take her.*"  
  
"What are they saying?" Sam whispered.  
  
Strider shook his head, staring Arwen directly in the eye.  
  
"*The road is dangerous.*"  
  
"*If I can get past the river, the power of my people will protect her.*"  
  
Strider felt his heart stop. She made a good point, but he did not want her getting hurt. Frodo would draw the wraiths to her like magnet.  
  
"I do not fear them," Arwen whispered, gazing into the eyes of her beloved.  
  
His hand moved to hold hers, and she squeezed tightly. He squeezed back affectionately, never tearing his eyes from hers.  
  
Finally, he stepped back, allowing her to get on top of her horse.  
  
"Arwen," He said, his voice breaking slightly with concern. "Ride hard. Don't look back."  
  
"Noro lim, Asfaloth!"  
  
The horse took off, leaving Strider behind to stare after them. He felt his chest tighten at the thought of losing his love. He could still feel her soft hand, though it had been covered by green glove, against his hand.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Sam yelled, jarring him from his thoughts. "Those Wraiths are still out there!"  
  
'Good luck Arwen. Return to me safely.' Strider thought as Arwen and Frodo disappeared from view.  
  
*****  
  
Frodo felt the wind whipping her hair back, the scenery just a blur. Arwen held onto her, while still holding the reigns to her horse. There was the steady beat of hooves against the earth, coming not only from the horse she rode, but from ring wraiths, pursuing them relentlessly.  
  
The sun hung low in the afternoon sky. The wraiths began to gain, one of them getting close enough to touch Frodo's face.  
  
She stared at the hand, fear creeping into her mind at the sight. Arwen saw the wraith, and yelled loudly in her elvish toungue for the horse to go faster.  
  
Frodo closed her eyes, seeing shadows and darkness in place of daylight. She could feel the horse jerking in different directions, until finally it came to a stop. The sound of splashing water and angry screeching reached her ears, forcing her eyes open in curiosity.  
  
She could hear the Wraith demanding that she be turned over to them, being referred to as a halfling and not a hobbit.  
  
"If you want her," Arwen drew her sword, ignoring the constant sting of the cut on her left cheek. "Come and claim her!"  
  
Frodo swayed again, giving a cry of pain as she witnessed the ring wraiths draw their swords and step into the water.  
  
Arwen began to chant something in elvish, that Frodo couldn't quite here, when a loud rushing of water against rocks broke the echos of her voice.  
  
A large wave rushed at the nazgul, startling their horses and catching them by surprise. It looked as though horses composed of water were charging the ring wraiths, overwhelming them greatly.  
  
Frodo sobbed slightly as her vision faded completely, her soul being buried in darkness.  
  
"Frodo..." Arwen gasped, lowering her sword.  
  
She led her horse to the edge of the river, then set Frodo on the ground.  
  
"Frodo no! Don't give in! Not now!"  
  
If Frodo heard her, she could give no response. Her cries were barely audible, her entire body convulsing and trembling.  
  
Arwen wrapped her arms around the young hobbit, holding her close. Tears welled up in her eyes. Her chin rested on Frodo's head gently, as she stroked the girl's hair. As a tear fell from her eye, she had one last thought and wish.  
  
'What grace god has given me... Let it pass to her...'  
  
*****  
  
CHANGED ON PURPOSE! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM, DON'T READ!  
  
::yawns:: It's late.. and I have homework.. sorry if the chapter was short...  
  
Luv Mithril C.o.L.  
  
Aragorn's Luver, Arwen Elessar ^_~  
  
ssjSky59  
  
SSJ_Sky@hotmail.com  
  
The pigtailed girl rules!!  
  
(*-_-*) ::sleeptalking:: r/r.....  
  
And she is sleeping... -_-;;; 


	11. Tearstains On Her Pillow.

Distant Voices  
  
A/N: Hi hi everyone! ::looks at her reviews::  
  
::snarl:: I AM ARAGORN'S LUVER! HE IS MINE! GOT IT!?!??!?!?!? ::blink blink::  
  
whoops.... I'm sorry... But.. ::sniffles:: Aragorn is mine!!!! ::sob sob:: ::growl:: Aragorn is MINE!!!!  
  
Anyway..... On with my story... ::sweatdrop::  
  
*****  
  
The light was brighter now. All around her, there was warmth and comfort. A soothing male voice spoke to her, making her feel as if she was flying. She could feel silk and satin keeping her warm. Her head tossed on the creamy ivory colored pillow.  
  
"Where am I? What time is it?" She murmmured.  
  
"You are in the house of Elrond. And it is ten o'clock in the morning, on October the twenty-fourth, if you want to know."  
  
Frodo's eyes flew open. She craned her neck to see the man sitting next to her bed.  
  
"Gandalf?"  
  
"Yes, yes, I am here. And you're lucky to be here."  
  
Her hand flew to her chest as she tried to sit up. There was a slight pain, but the fire had died down and the ice had melted. All around heer there was white silk and beautiful flowers. The air was fresh and clean. The sun cast a pale light on her face.  
  
She looked at her clothing, to see she was wearing a cream colored silk dress, that had long flowing sleeves and a loose bodice. Her hair was more or less, untangled, but there were no traces of bark or dirt anywhere on her.  
  
The wound on her shoulder, which had begun to heal, stung slightly as she sat up in bed. There was a cool metal chain around her neck, the One Ring dangling near her chest.  
  
"A few more hours, and you would have been beyond our aid. But you have strength in you."  
  
Frodo, winced, suddenly remembering the events that led up to her being here.  
  
"What happened Gandalf?" She asked, her eyes meeting his.  
  
He looked truly remorseful.  
  
"Why didn't you meet us?"  
  
Gandalf had taken off his hat, sitting beside her bed on a chair.  
  
"I am sorry Frodo," Gandalf began, noticing her look of confusion. "I was delayed."  
  
Frodo studied his features, expecting him to say something more. When he did not, she grew impatient.  
  
"Gandalf?"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
She would have questioned him more, if it had not been for a voice calling her name.  
  
"Frodo! Frodo!"  
  
"Sam!" Frodo cried joyfully.  
  
Sam ran to her side, grabbing her hand gently.  
  
"Bless you, you're awake!"  
  
"Sam," Gandalf said kindly, admiring Sam's loyalty, "Has hardly left your side."  
  
"We were that worried about you, weren't we Gandalf?"  
  
Frodo smiled, feeling warm inside at the concern of her friends.  
  
"By the skills of Lord Elrond, you're beginning to mend."  
  
Gandalf turned his head, motioning to a tall man who had entered the room.  
  
The man had long brown hair and intense blue eyes. He wore an ivory colored tunic with brown trim. His ears were slightly pointed.  
  
"Welcome Frodo Baggins."  
  
Frodo's eyes widened, for it had been that very voice that soothed her in her dream. She suddenly felt very self conscious in her thin silk nightgown. Her face flushed and she looked at the floor, hoping the men would leave the room sometime soon.  
  
Elrond chuckled slightly, noticing her discomfort, and nudged Gandalf.  
  
"Oh yes. We shall take our leave now." Gandalf stood, then gave Sam a look that told him to leave.  
  
Sam raised an eyebrow innocently, then looked at Frodo. He choked, as if noticing for the first time what she was wearing.  
  
"I-I-I-I Think I sh-shall b-be on m-my w-way now Frodo..."  
  
Sam stood and bolted from the room, face crimson and eyes wide.  
  
Frodo giggled nervously, pulling the blankets up around her shoulders, biting her lip at the slight pain. The blankets weren't heavy, but provided warmth and comfort to her wound. They were soft and smooth, most likely made of silk or satin.  
  
Elrond and Gandalf took their leave, most likely going to discuss the ring. A few moments later, the doors opened again, and Arwen walked in.  
  
Frodo smiled shyly, looing up at the beautiful elf maiden who had saved her life.  
  
"Hello... Lady Arwen..." she whispered.  
  
Arwen smiled warmly, carrying a light yellow garment in her hands.  
  
"There is no need to call me Lady Arwen. You may call me Arwen, if I may call you Frodo."  
  
Frodo nodded, still too awestruck by Arwen's beauty to say anything. Arwen held a hand out to Frodo, who took it shyly. When Arwen handed her the garment, Frodo felt like she was holding onto air. It was a tight shirt that had long flowing sleeves, and felt light as a feather. Arwen then handed her a white vest and a yellow skirt. Frodo put the clothes on questioningly, wondering why the colors were so light and the fabric was so airy. She felt less self conscious with Arwen in the room for some reason. There was something about Arwen that made Frodo feel safe.  
  
"You look beautiful, Frodo," Arwen said with a smile.  
  
Frodo could feel her cheeks beginnig to heat.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you, or as graceful and smart, nor could I ever be," Frodo said earnestly.  
  
She felt as though she owed Arwen, and couldn't think of any more compliments to give.  
  
Arwen laughed, kneeling down to Frodo's height.  
  
"You are a very kind child. Do not doubt your own beatuy and wisdom, for you are wise beyond your years."  
  
Arwen embraced Frodo warmly.  
  
"I am glad you have come back to the light."  
  
And with that, she left Frodo alone, to ponder her words.  
  
The room was large and wonderous, with a large balcony. Frodo looked into the mirror on the wall, trying to see why Arwen would say she had beauty.  
  
The girl looking back at her looked tired and energetic at the same time. There were dark circles under her eyes to show her lack of peaceful rest, yet there was color in her eyes. The yellow shirt looked like silken sunlight swirling around her body. It was tight at the chest down to the waist, but the sleeves were loose and long, flowing past her wrists slightly.  
  
The white vest that went over it shimmered as if someone had captured the moonlight in their hands and sewn it into fabric. The vest had no sleeves, but there were silver buttons to keep the pockets on the sides closed.  
  
Frodo noticed that her skirts only went a little past her knees, and that it was made of the same material as her shirt. Her slippers were still intact, but the looked cleaner, as if they had been washed. Brushing her hair back and braiding it neatly, she walked out of the room.  
  
Sam was waiting for her on the other side, and had to collect his jaw off the floor before he was able to speak. He was wearing brown pants that stopped right below his knees, with a matching brown vest and a white shirt. His hair was mussed, and he wore an adorable look of concern on his face when Frodo walked up to him.  
  
"Come, Frodo, there are others who wish to see you," Sam said, once he had composed himself.  
  
The two walked along, leaves and flower petals strewn across the ground. The wind blew slightly, stirring the assorted plant remenants around them. Frodo admired the scenery, closing her eyes and listening to the rushing sounds of the waterfall. Her eyes snapped open at the sound of joyous laughter.  
  
Merry and Pippin ran at her, eyes full of joy and arms outstretched. Frodo gave a slight cry of joy as she and Merry embraced happily, the sound of their laughter echoing off the vast halls. When Merry released Frodo, Pippin moved in and hugged her tightly.  
  
She had never been so happy in her life, as she had in the next moment when she saw an elderly hobbit sittin gon a bench with a large book in his hands.  
  
"Bilbo!" She cried, running forward and hugging her uncle.  
  
"Frodo!" He said, equally excited.  
  
The two embraced for longest time, before finally pulling back to talk.  
  
*****  
  
Frodo sat near the gates later that day, after having a long talk with Bilbo and a short discussion with Sam. They day grew late, and she was about to leave when she heard the sound of hore hooves beating against the Earth. Several men and riders rode in through the gates, all on noble looking steeds. She didn't really notice them, being to caught up in her own thoughts. She looked up just in time to see the elves riding in.  
  
One of the elves jumped down off of his horse near her, and her breath caught in her throat. He was beautiful, with long golden hair, the sides pulled into tiny and fine braids. He wore a cloak of deep green that reflected the light and hung about him lightly as if it weighed nothing.  
  
He seemed wise and mature, yet something about his midnight blue eyes reflected childish innocence.  
  
He looked at her curiously, as if he had never seen a girl so short.  
  
"H-hullo..." She stammered.  
  
In all the time she had thought she had seen handsome men, this time put them all to shame. Sure, she thought Strider an exceedingly handsome man, but the elf standing before her was like a god. He walked as if his feet were made of air, and he looked at the world as if everything around was a great wonder he had not yet seen.  
  
"Hello," he said in a friendly tone.  
  
Even his voice was soft and rich. Frodo felt her face flushing again, and quickly averted her eyes. Before he had a chance to say anything else, Frodo stood and ran away. She ran to the bridge, which was dark and pale. The trees glittered and the water sparkled. She didn't know how long she just sat there, against a tree, staring at the bridge.  
  
She closed her eyes, letting the tranquility and calmness sink into her thoughts. Footsteps on the bridge made her open her eyes.  
  
She almost choked when she saw who it was.  
  
Strider and Arwen stood on the bridge, holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes. They began to speak in elvish, but Frodo was able to understand it. She sat there quietly, using her stealth to go unnoticed.  
  
"*Do you remember when we first met?*" Arwen asked.  
  
"*I thought I had strayed into a dream,*" Strider replied.  
  
"*Long years have passed... You had not the cares you carry now.*"  
  
Arwen paused, closing her eyes slightly.  
  
"*Do you remember what I told you?*"  
  
Strider stopped speaking elvish, making it easier for Frodo to understand.  
  
"You said... You'd bind yourself to me... Forsaking the immortal life of your people..."  
  
"And to that I hold...I would rather live one lifetime with you... Then face all the ages of this world alone."  
  
Frodo felt a tear coming to her eye at the touching display before her. Never before had she seen two people so in love as this. An elf and a man. One to live forever, one to die. But Arwen was willing to live one lifetime with the one she loved, and die with him. Tears began to roll down Frodo's cheeks as Arwen unclasped her necklace and placed it in Strider's hands.  
  
"I choose a mortal life."  
  
"You cannot give me this.." Strider said, shaking his head, for he did not want her to die. He wanted her to live on.  
  
"It is mine to give to whom I will... Like my heart..."  
  
A moment passed where the just stared into each others eyes. Deep pools of Cerulean meeting clear topaz. Passion and love were expressed by a long kiss, that could have lasted forever, but passed in a moment.  
  
Frodo left as quietly as she could, not wanting to intrude or interrupt the two on the bridge, expressing their love. A deep sadness rose in her heart, as she wondered if she would ever have such a deep and true love.  
  
She awoke the next morning with tearstains on her pillow.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Okay, she STILL has a crush on Aragorn, but she knows she can't have him. ::sniffles:: And neither can I!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
(*;_;*): R/R! Cheer the pigtailed girl up!!!!!!  
  
Luv Mithril C.o.L.  
  
Aragorn's Luver, Arwen Elessar ^_~  
  
SSJ_Sky@hotmail.com  
  
ssjSky59 


	12. I Will Take The Ring To Mordor... Though...

Distant Voices  
  
A/N: hi hi! I started this chapter quickly because from now on I have school and homework. This starts at the council. And I DID change things on purpose. PLEASE stop telling me what I'm doing wrong! ::sob sob::  
  
Okay... Anyway... If my writing starts getting worse, it's probably becuase I'm not motivated enough, and I apollogize -_-;  
  
But a big thanks to my nice reviewers. I probably wouldn't get this out as fast if it wasn't for you. And if someone wants to tell me "You shouldn't write for the reviews, you should write becuase you want to."  
  
News flash. I write because it's fun, and because people like to read it. I already know the entire plot of how I want this to happen, and I only want to post it if people want to read it. I'll write it sure, but I won't post it if no one wants to read it.  
  
Now that I'm done with that, here is the story.  
  
*****  
  
The cool metal of the ring against her skin was becoming more and more uncomfortable. Men, dwarves, elves, a wizard, and a hobbit sat around a stone table. The table was exceptionaly small, and the circle around it was wide.  
  
Frodo bit her lip, looking from face to face around her. Strider sat tall, wearing a grey velvet tunic and dark pants. His hair was nicely brushed, falling around his face freely.  
  
Frodo could feel her face beginning to flush again. She wore the same outfit she had adorned the previous day, except she left her hair down this time.  
  
Every once and a while, her gaze would stray to the golden haired elf that she had spoken to. He listened intently to Elrond, while she heard practically nothing. All her attention would turn to the way the wind played with his hair, or the way the light would sparkle in his eyes.  
  
He suddenly turned to look at her, and she looked away, only to notice that everyone was looking at her now.  
  
"The ring, Frodo Baggins."  
  
Flushing deeply, she stood, pulling the chain over her head and taking the ring off of it. The chain began to sting in her hands as the ring lay solitaire on the table. She stood there, trying to avert her attention from the One Ring. She yelped and dropped the chain as it grew too painful to keep holding.  
  
Her action went unnoticed by most, who had become entranced by the ring. She hastily returned to her seat, feeling as though she had done something wrong. The eyes of an elderly wizard, a young blonde elf, a ruggid ranger, and a dwarf with long auburn braids in his beard.  
  
"So it is true..." A man with reddish hair about the same length as Strider said.  
  
Strider turned to loook at the man, still intent on finding out what bothered Frodo, but also wondering what it was the man was about to say.  
  
"It is a gift..."  
  
The man stood, staring at the ring in wonder.  
  
"Why not use this ring?"  
  
Frodo felt a pulse, like a great wave of evil flooding over her. She looked to the ring, the sound of someone talking barely reaching her. Something was calling to her, SOmething in the air became thicker, and beads of perspiration formed on her brow.  
  
"You cannot weild it! None of us can!"  
  
The sound of Strider's voice snapped her out of her trance, and she looked up again.  
  
"And what would a ranger know of this matter?"  
  
The elf Frodo had seen earlier sprang to his feet, an offended look on his face.  
  
"This is no mere ranger!"  
  
His voice was melodious and soft. Frodo stared at him in wonder.  
  
"He is Aragorn. Son of Arathorn. You owe him your alligience."  
  
His words sank in just as the man turned back to Strider.  
  
'Who is Arathorn? Is Strider's name Aragorn?' The young hobbit turned to Strider, searching him for answers.  
  
"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"  
  
The elf glared at the man pointedly. "And heir to the throne of Gondor."  
  
Aragorn stood, motioning for the elf to stop with his hand.  
  
"*Sit down, Legolas.*"  
  
Frodo felt her mind going numb. So Strider's name was Aragorn, the heir of Isildur, and the elf's name was Legolas? She had heard the other man's name somewhere else... Boromir. His eyes seemed to challange Aragorn's.  
  
"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king."  
  
Bormoir sat down, as did Legolas, but the tension still remained.  
  
"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it," Gandalf broke in after a moment of silence.  
  
"We have but one choice. The ring must be destroyed."  
  
A hiss on the wind brought Frodo's attention back to the ring.  
  
"Well, then, what are we waiting for?!"  
  
The dwarf with the red beard stood, swinging his axe at the ring swiftly. His axe shattered upon impact, throwing him off his feet and into his kin.  
  
Frodo cried out, falling off her chair as she did so. She couldn't recall exactly what happened, but the moment the axe touched the ring, the great eye surrounded by fire flashed painfully in her mind. She sat there on the ground, holding her head in her hands, panting heavily.  
  
It was Legolas, who stood first, quickly reaching her side. He put a hand on her waist and a hand on her shoulder, helping steady her as her breathing became normal. He was like a bright light in her darkness, as the pain in her head decreased. For a moment, time stayed still, and she stared into his eyes.  
  
They reflected wisdom, innocence, honesty, hope, and trust. For that moment, she was lost in his eyes. But as time went by, the moment passed all to quickly. Legolas brought her to her feet, stroking her hair.  
  
Even he could not explain his sudden desire to protect Frodo. He had lived through many years, and seen many things, yet he held his innocence. Frodo was just a child. She had only recently become a teen, and should not have been given such responsibility.  
  
As Frodo sat back in her chair, face red, Legolas returned to his own seat.  
  
"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft we here posess."  
  
Elrond paused, stealing a glance at Frodo, who was biting her lip nervously.  
  
"It was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade."  
  
Gandalf and Aragorn looked at Frodo, both worried. As if to explain himself even further, Elrond continued.  
  
"The ring must be taken back into the heart of Mount Doom and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came... One of you must do this."  
  
The council suddenly became so quiet, that the sound of each person's breathing was easily heard.  
  
"One does not simply walk into Mordor..." Boromir said. "There is evil there that does not sleep. It's black gates are gaurded by more than orcs. The ground is riddled with flame and ash. The very air you breath is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this."  
  
Boromir shook his head, looking directly at Frodo, who's eyes were already wide with fear.  
  
"It is folly."  
  
Legolas noticed the fear Boromir instilled in Frodo, and stood immediately.  
  
"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?! The ring must be destroyed!"  
  
Gimli stood, glaring at Legolas.  
  
"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!"  
  
Boromir stood as well, looking Legolas in the eye.  
  
"And what if we fail? What then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!"  
  
Gimli glared with pure disdain. "I will be dead before I see the ring, in the hands of an elf!"  
  
At that moment, almost the entire council stood, glaring and yelling at one another. Legolas held back another elf, who would have surely attacked Gimli had he not.  
  
Frodo gasped as a familiar feeling hit her. The ring began to glow red, fire all around it. Her ears began to pound, like the sound of a steady rythmic drumbeat. The fire became to bright to ignore, and Frodo made her choice.  
  
She stood, renewed bravery in her heart.  
  
"I will take it!" She cried.  
  
No one heard her, still to engrossed in their own arguements. She walked into the middle of the fray and raised her voice.  
  
"I will take it!"  
  
She missed the way Gandalf sighed, wishing she did not have to carry such a burden, and the way Aragorn looked at her with respect. The council became silent. Now she had their attention, for all eyes were on her.  
  
"I will take the ring to Mordor. Though... I do not know the way..."  
  
*****  
  
Okay, I'm sorry but the chapters will be getting shorter. I have homework, work, AND Stage crew now. I'm going to try really hard to get a chapter out a day now. PLEASE R/R! I BEG YOU!!!!!!  
  
Luv Mithril C.o.L.  
  
Aragorn's Luver, Arwen Elessar ^_~  
  
SSJ_Sky@hotmail.com  
  
ssjSky59(*^_^*) 


	13. Come Back To Me, Estel...

Distant Voices  
  
A/N: OK!!!! I'm motivated! And I don't know if anyone reads the author notes, but this will be SAM/ROSE with a little Sam/Frodo, but it ends. Unless 100 people say they want Frodo Legolas pairing, I doubt it will happen. I want to do it, but my friend will kill me.  
  
I haven't quite joined stage crew yet, but I'm going to once I talk to Toby, the guy in charge. I know him through his son Cameron. ::huggle::  
  
And I dedicate this chapter to....  
  
Frodo, Mei, Amy, and Kayla, for being great friends to me. ::sees Stef approaching with a pitchfork:: And Stef too! And Adara and Althea and Brittany!  
  
Dedicated to one more person. Only I dedicate this to him because he broke my heart almost a year ago, and I just found out he IS still alive.. ::glare:: Usually when you drop off the face of the Earth, you aren't supposed to resurface. He lied, cheated, decided we could be friends, then never spoke to me again. you KNOW who you are... But it;s not like you're gonna read this dedication. So I guess it's not dedicated to you. More like to anyone who's ever had their heart broken.  
  
And I dun care what anyone says. ARAGORN IS MINE! MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!!!!!!!  
  
And any dreams Frodo has, or any sudden fears, could be a cause of a flashback from her past. You;ll see what I ean in Moria. Keep your jockeys on.  
  
I will try to hurry with these chapters. I am sorry for the shortness. Trust me, when things start moving along, I'll have much longer chapters ^_^ And the quotes are the way they are on purpose. Gimme a break.  
  
Frodo is the way she is for a *spoiler* REASON!  
  
::dies::  
  
::as Uncle from Jackie Chan:: Oooooooone moooooore thiiiiiiiing! Arwen will call Aragorn Estel because that is his elven name. R/R!  
  
*****  
  
"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins... As long as it is yours to bear."  
  
Gandalf put a hand on Frodo's shoulder, his heart warming when he saw the smile she gave him. Her eyes would sparkle slightly, fear and doubt long gone.  
  
Aragorn stood, walking over and kneeling before Frodo. He took her hand in his, swearing a promise to her.  
  
"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will."  
  
Frodo's heart leapt into her throat as butterflies began to panic in her stomach. Though she knew Aragorn's heart and soul belonged to Arwen, she couldn't help but notice how attractive Aragorn was. The way his eyes showed only truth for what he said, and his courage to fight for what was right in his heart.  
  
"You have my sword," He finished.  
  
"And you have my bow."  
  
Legolas smiled at her, making the butterflies speed their ascent, then dive down again.  
  
"And my axe!" Gimli said with a grin.  
  
Aragorn stood, placing his hand on Frodo's shoulder comfortingly.  
  
"You carry the fate of us all little one."  
  
Frodo looked up, seeing Boromir standing before her. A chill ran through her body, causing an involuntary shudder.  
  
Both Gandalf and Aragorn, who had been holding onto Frodo by her shoulder, had felt it. Both said nothing.  
  
"If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."  
  
Frodo smiled again, but the smile was mostly faked. She did not want to offend Bormir.  
  
"Ach!"  
  
The members of the council were shocked and slightly amused as a short blur with hair ran from their hiding spot in the trees, stopping right next to Frodo. Aragorn lifted his hand so the newcomer could stand directly beside her.  
  
"Frodo's not going anywhere without me!"  
  
Even though Frodo felt a little upset at the loss of Aragorn's comforting touch, she was overjoyed to see Sam standing beside her, arms crossed over his chest and chin high in determination.  
  
"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you to, even when she is summoned to a secret council, and you are not," Elrond teased, an amused smile on his face.  
  
Sam's eyes widened and he turned his gaze to the ground, looking sheepish as he realized he had been caught Eavesdropping AGAIN.  
  
Had it not been for the seriousness of the mission, Frodo would have burst into giggles.  
  
"Hey! We're coming too!"  
  
Elrond turned around in shock as Merry and Pippin surrendered their hiding places and ran to Frodo. His eyebrow raised and he looked around him quickly, wondering if anymore hobbits would pop up and surprise him.  
  
Pippin and Merry continued to cry out, telling Frodo that they wouldn't be left behind.  
  
"Besides," Pippin said proudly. "You need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...Quest...Thing."  
  
Merry rolled his eyes. "Well that rukes you out, Pip."  
  
Pippin nodded, smiling from ear to ear, before realizing that he had just been insulted.  
  
"Nine companions..."  
  
Attention was then given back to Elrond, who looked over the group of nine; a wizard, an elf, a dwarf, two humans, and four hobbits.  
  
"Very well. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."  
  
There was a cheer, some applause, and Pippin smiled again.  
  
"Great! So... Where'r we goin'?"  
  
*****  
  
"My old sword. Sting"  
  
Frodo stared in wonder at the sword Bilbo held. It was short and silver, with markings along the blade. She held it carefully, fascinated and excited to have Bilbo's old weapon in her hands.  
  
"The blade glows blue when orcs are close. And it is times like that, my child, when you must be on your gaurd."  
  
He handed his niece the sheath, then pulled out a mail coat.  
  
"Here's a pretty thing."  
  
Frodo stared in wonder. The mail coat was brilliant silver with gold near the chest. It shone brightly in the sunlight, yet it sparkled and swayed as if it were a hundred crystal droplets being held together loosely.  
  
The tiny metal rings were bound together so closely that it was hard to tell if it was a piece of metal, or many pieces.  
  
"Mithril."  
  
"Mithril..." Frod echoed.  
  
She held the mithril in her hands, suprised at how light it was. Her own shirt was probably heavier.  
  
It's as light as a feather and as hard as dragon scales. Given to me by Thorin, King Under the Mountain."  
  
"Wow..." Frodo breathed.  
  
"Put it on!" Bilbo cried excitedly.  
  
Frodo was a little self-conscious of putting it on in front of him, but then remembered he was her uncle, and had dressed her himself upon many occasions.  
  
She took off the white vest, placing it on the table carefully. She began to take off the shirt, when the ring slipped out from underneath it, dangling on the end of its chain like bait on a hook. Frodo knew it was a bad thing that Bilbo saw the ring.  
  
His eyes became entranced, and he reached for it.  
  
"My old ring... I should ver much like... To hold it again..."  
  
Biting her lip, Frodo grabbed the ring and placed it back under the collar of her shirt, deciding not to change after all.  
  
Bilbo's features abruptly twisted from a caring old man to a twisted raging demon. His teeth grew pointed and his eyes glowed yellow. A black aura surrounded him, consuming the light in its path. His hand came forth like a claw of evil, demanding the One Ring.  
  
Frodo fell back, terrified. her hand flew to the ring, and she held it protectively against her chest.  
  
All at once, Bilbo's features returned to normal, and he covered his face with his hands, ashamed of what he had just done. He sat down, turned away from Frodo, as he began to sob into his hands.  
  
"Oh Frodo my dear child! I am so sorry! I'm sorry for everything! This should never have been your burden to bear!"  
  
Frodo let a lone tear trail down her cheek as she stood and embraced Bilbo, her face buried in his chest.  
  
He stroked her hair, apollogizing over and over. After a few moments, she was forced to compose herself and meet with the others, hiding the mailcoat under her vest as she carried it.  
  
She was stopped by Arwen, who had witnessed the entire scene.  
  
"Frodo, are you alright?" Arwen asked, one she had led Frodo to a private room.  
  
"Oh Arwen! I'm scared! I do not know what to do!" Frodo cried, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Arwen embraced the young hobbit fondly. She allowed Frodo to cry on her shoulder. The young girl shook with fear, a fear she could not express in front of the others. She was trying to be too tough. Too proud.  
  
"You do not have to act like you will not break, child."  
  
Frodo pulled back, wiping her eyes. "But it is my duty to carry the ring. The ringbearer should not be so weak."  
  
"You are strong, Frodo. It is not your fault you were forced to mature so greatly too quickly. You have strength. You must find it, and believe in it Frodo."  
  
Arwen held back a gasp as she looked into Frodo's tear-filled eyes. There was something buried deep within their depths. Like a vast ocean, seemingly going down forever, just getting darker in shade.  
  
There was something hidden behind her eyes that struck terror into Arwen's heart.  
  
"Frodo...?"  
  
"Yes?" Frodo saw the astonished look on Arwen's face. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"...No Frodo. Nothing is wrong."  
  
Arwen stood, turned, and walked to the bed, where she had laid out a few items of clothing.  
  
"I do not think you wish to travel in those clothes, Frodo."  
  
Frod blushed, scratshing her head nervously.  
  
"These are for you."  
  
There was a white silk shirt, pale and vibrant as the moon, a light green shirt bright and full of life as the trees, and a pair of brown pants, calm and earthly as the ground upon which they walked.  
  
Arwen helped the teary-eyed hobbit maiden out of the tight yellow shirt she had been wearing, but stopped Frodo as she moved to put on the green shirt.  
  
"Frodo, wear this white shirt underneath, so that the mail coat does not get uncomfortable."  
  
Frodo gaped, wondering how Arwen knew about the mithril coat, but was only given a smile as the answer.  
  
She put the soft silk shirt on, liking the way it felt cool against her skin, and had long tight sleeves to her wrists.  
  
Arwen lifted the vest off of the mail coat, then placed it on Frodo gently.  
  
Once that was done, Frodo put on the green shirt, which was loose with very short sleeves. Next came the pants, which stretched to fit, but once they were snug, did not stretch at all. The pants were tight at the top, only going to her hips, then became loose and baggy above her knees and to her ankles.  
  
Arwen then attatched a leather strap around Frodo's waist, which held the sheath and sting against her right hip.  
  
"You must go now. The others are ready to leave."  
  
"Thank you Arwen."  
  
Frodo embraced Arwen again, then turned and walked away.  
  
"Frodo."  
  
Frodo stopped. Had she forgotton something?  
  
"Do not fear Aragorn."  
  
Frodo walked away.  
  
*****  
  
Aragorn smiled warmly as Frodo stood by Sam, waiting for final preparations to be made.  
  
"Estel."  
  
Arwen stood behind him, yet out of the others' view.  
  
"Something troubles me."  
  
Aragorn nodded, taking her hand and slipping off with her. The trees swayed and the leaves fell, the ground beneath them soft and grassy. The sky above them was clear. The sun was bright, shining down on them through the thick trees as if singling them out of the entire world.  
  
The two stared into each others eyes, not wanting to say a word, yet not wanting to be silent.  
  
"What is it that troubles you?"  
  
Arwen clasped his hand to her heart, rubbing her fingers along his palm, then tracing his hand as if storing it in her memory so she would never forget.  
  
"Estel, there is something about Frodo... Something that haunts her. Perhaps her past... I do not know.. But I saw it in her eyes, and it terrified me Estel."  
  
Aragorn pulled Arwen into his arms, rubbing her back gently and kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Estel... Watch over her..."  
  
"I will. I feel it is my destiny to protect her Arwen. And it is that I will do."  
  
Arwen looked up at him, feeling the comfort in his arms and the safety of his touch. Their lips met, each one feeling the magic and love of the other's kiss, as even the trees stood still, allowing them a moment for time to stop so they could be together.  
  
"Aragorn! We must be off!"  
  
Gandalf's voice shattered the moment, and Aragorn drew back from the kiss, silently apollogizing for his departure. He kissed her forehead one last time before he had to turn and leave her, sprinting back to the others.  
  
"Be safe..." Arwen whispered. "Come back to me, Estel."  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Wow... lotsa romance ^_^ Aragorn.. ::drool::  
  
anyway, PLEASE R/R! I got twleve reviews, and look what happened! A long chapter! Yay!!!!! Hint hint!  
  
Luv Mithril C.o.L.  
  
Aragorn's Luver, Arwen Elessar  
  
(*^_^*)  
  
SSJ_Sky@Hotmail.com  
  
ssjSky59 


	14. The Red Was Her Blood

Distant Voices  
  
A/N: Hullo. I figured something out. If I am going to make it Legolas/Frodo, I need to know NOW. BEFORE I get to a certain part. Otherwise it won't work. I'm sorry, but I think this chapter is going to be VERY short. I have to clean my room and do some homework. -_- And there will be a semi-F/L moment here, but every party needs a pooper. That's why I invited Stef to read this! She'll kill me when she sees me again, but Stef, just to let you know, I high-fived the coke guy from the olympics carry the torch thingie... We were outside for hours, and there was like three feet of snow AFTER it was plowed. ,  
  
Please R/R! I know I'm supposed to get out the chapters sooner and make them longer, but it's kind of hard if I feel that people aren't reading it!  
  
*****  
  
The water was clear and cold. It swirled around her as if taunting her. She was being pulled down. She didn't know how to swim. Her lungs ached for air. Her eyes stung as she struggled to see. The water suddenly became unforgiving, rushing at her from all sides. She was tossed around like a rag doll.  
  
The rocks along the river were large and slippery. As her head struck one of them, and a sharp pain shot through her entire body, she was finally able to see. As the flailing of her arms died down, and the breath she had been holding released, she could see red clouding the blue water.  
  
Her mouth filled with the water and she choked, feeling as if she would explode if she did not get some air. The last thing she saw before she died, was red mixing in the water near her head. The red was her blood.  
  
*****  
  
Frodo sat up, gasping loudly. She coughed a few times, making sure she could breath, then looked around her. Most of the company had gone to bed, each one snoring lightly. With a relieved sigh, Frodo realized it was just a dream.  
  
"But the pain was so real..." she whispered.  
  
"What pain?"  
  
Frodo yelped as she heard Legolas' voice. She whipped around to see him standing a few feet away, staring at her.  
  
"Is something wrong Frodo?" Legolas asked.  
  
He was a bit concerned, as he watched her eyes suddenly changed. No longer confused, but terrified. Her entire body shook.  
  
"N-nothing L-Legolas..." She stammered.  
  
He strode over quickly, his feet moving on the air, until he was right at her side. She flushed, wishing she had brushed her hair, or cleaned her face. He was inches away from her. She could feel his body heat and his light. She dare not look into his eyes, knowing if she did, she would be lost in them forever.  
  
"Frodo, you do not need to hide your feelings."  
  
"It is nothing Legolas...I..."  
  
She found herself looking up slowly, moving against her will. She kept telling herself to stop, to look away, to run, anything but look into...  
  
His eyes connected with hers. She froze. She began to tremble more. He smiled at her. She stared back, mouth open slightly as she tried to form words, but she was having a hard enough time forming coherent thoughts.  
  
"I finished scouting the area. I didn't see anyth-"  
  
The spell broke and Frodo looked up at Aragron, who had just come around the corner. Her heartbeat accelerated until she thought it was going to jump out of her chest and run away.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence. The moon hid behind the clouds and the stars seemed to dim. It was as if they were trying to hide.  
  
"Are you alright Frodo?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Frodo managed a weak nod, but there were still no words.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
She swallowed nervously, then smiled slightly at the concern, though her smile was faked.  
  
"It was just a bothersome dream... Do not trouble yourselves with it."  
  
Aragorn came over to them, smiling at Frodo.  
  
"Sam did not lie when he spoke of your eyes Frodo. They betray the masks of emotion you use when scared or upset."  
  
"I know not of what you speak," Frodo claimed, averting her gaze.  
  
"Of course you do not. You do not see what those around you see," Legolas said.  
  
"I am feeling tired... Good night."  
  
Frodo turned around and laid back down before either of them could argue.  
  
She didn't move for the rest of the night.  
  
*****  
  
As I said, my chapter was VERY short. I am sorry, but I just found out I had to work today and I have a MAJOR headache.. THe next chapter should be longer if I get reviews.......  
  
Luv Mithril C.o.L.  
  
Aragorn's Luver, Arwen Elessar ^_~  
  
ssjSky59  
  
SSJ_Sky@hotmail.com  
  
(*-_-*) 


	15. The Burden Of The Ring Seemed To Be Forg...

Distant Voices  
  
A/N: hi everyone!! The reults are in. I'm osrry to Stef, Blue, and in case she ever reads this, Diana, who authored Longing For Adventure, which is such a cool fic!!!!!! Read it if you haven't! But anyway, this is going to be a F/L fic. ::gets killed by Anti Legolas romance people::  
  
Gah!!! Anyway, I got this out soon because I got like seven or eight reviews on Chapter fourteen, which was REALLY short!  
  
Dedicated to all my reviewers, especially to Rogue, Blue, Mei, Kayla, Shichan Goddess, Harper, Althea, VinGuyen, and all the people I am too lazy to type!!! I luff you all!!!  
  
This chapter skips to that cute part of the movie where Boromir teaches Merry and Pippin how to sword fight.  
  
And yes, I HAVE READ THE BOOKS! ::growls snarls bites and yaps::  
  
Don't pay attention to that....... Moving on....  
  
*****  
  
Frodo sat on a flat stone boulder overlooking the steep side of the mountain. Just below her, on level yet slightly uneven grounds, stood Boromir, Merry and Pippin, who all had their swords out. Boromir was teaching them how to swordfight, and seemed to be doing a pretty good job.  
  
Sam sat down next to her, offering her a plate of food. She smiled at him, while feeling happy, also trying to hide the trouble in her mind.  
  
"Yes, good. Faster!"  
  
She had to admit that Merry and Pippin were doing really good with their fencing. She could hear Gimli talking with Gandalf about something, but once again, she found herself looking at a certain golden-haired elf. He looked troubled, staring up at the grey sky.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
Frodo whipped her head around and laughed as Pipin and Merry dropped their swords and jumped on Boromir.  
  
"Merry he's got my arm! He's got my arm!" Pippin cried.  
  
Frodo let out a gleeful laugh as Boromir held Pippin down and tickled him mercilessly.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"It's just a whisp of cloud."  
  
"It's moving fast..." Boromir said, releasing Pippin.  
  
Frodo looked up to se a large swirl of black heading their way in the sky.  
  
"Against the wind..."  
  
Frodo could hear the ring again, calling her. She froze, standing on the rock by Sam. Her vision began to swim. She wanted to take the ring and place it on her finger. She was vaguely aware of Legolas saying something and everyone rushing around. She just stood there.  
  
"Hide!" Aragron called.  
  
She didn't move. It wasn't until Aragorn grabbed her around the waist and ran, holding her in his arms, that Frodo realized what was going on. He placed her under the flat of a rock that jutted out over the grass, and held onto her to make sure she wasn't in view of whatever it was that had flown overhead.  
  
She cried out as group of lerge birds flew by, all of them looking for the ring around her neck.  
  
Aragorn covered her mouth gently yet quickly to keep her safe. Her cry was muffled by his hand, so no birds saw or heard her.  
  
When all the birds had passed, Frodo noticed just HOW close Aragorn was to her, and blushed. She could feel his breath on the top of her head. She was oblivious of the world around her for the rest of the day.  
  
*****  
  
The snow reflected the harsh glare of the sun brightly. Frodo trudged on, her arms and face going numb. Her legs and feet were stinging, making her stumble every couple of steps up the steep hill.  
  
The snow was almost up to her knees. Finally, the snow prooved to be too much for her, as she tripped and went rolling down the hill.  
  
Two hands steadied her, one on her lower back and one on her shoulder. Aragorn picked her up so she was on her feet and helped her brush the snow off. A pang of fear shot through her body as she felt some sort of loss. Like a part of her was missing.  
  
Her hand flew to her chest, where she realized the ring was gone. She looked around quickly before seeing it on the ground near where she fell. It had been the sun that had revealed its location. She almost ran to claim it when a gloved hand picked it up by the chain.  
  
Boromir held the ring, gazing at it as if it was the greatest thing in the world.  
  
"Boromir!" Aragorn said.  
  
Boromir ignored Aragorn, and the glare he was receiving from Legolas behind him. Legolas looked to Aragorn, and a sort of mutual confirmation passed between them.  
  
"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over such a small thing..."  
  
Frodo noted that his other hand was growing closer to the ring, and his eyes were becoming glazed over.  
  
"Such a little thing..."  
  
"Boromir!" Aragorn repeated, his voice slightly louder and frigid.  
  
Boromir's motions became faster as he flinched. It was as if he realized for the first time he had been holding the ring by the chain and he shouldn't be.  
  
"Give the ring to Frodo."  
  
Aragorn's hand tightened on Frodo's shoulder as Boromir walked over.  
  
"Yes of course."  
  
Frodo had the urge to back away from him, but there was nowhere to go. Her back was pressed up against Aragorn.  
  
"I care not."  
  
Boromir held the ring out to Frodo, who grabbed it quickly, feeling uneasy and frightened by him. He put a hand on her head and ruffled her hair, making her flinch. Then Boromir, son of Denethor, walked in the opposite direction.  
  
Aragorn released his tight hold on the hilt of his sword.  
  
*****  
  
The snow was deeper now, reaching the necks of Sam, Merry, and Pippin, but going over Frodo's head. Boromir carried Merry and Pippin, who had grown quite fond of him, while Aragorn carried Sam and Frodo. Gimli sent several glares in Legolas' direction as he watched the elf walk on top of the snow rather than under it.  
  
Frodo shivered, feeling the cold snow biting through her thin clothes and gnawing at her flesh. The sun gave almost no warmth as the snow swirled in the air around them. She was reminded of her dream while the snow began to close in on her. Even though Aragorn held her above snow level, she could feel the cold sinking in and the feeling of drowning.  
  
A soft sob escaped her lips. She hoped no one noticed, but Aragorn of course, being his wonderfully aware self, looked down on her with worried eyes. She trembled more.  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn called.  
  
Legolas walked over, looking down to Aragorn and the two hobbits he carried.  
  
"What is it Aragorn?"  
  
Frodo sobbed again, only louder this time. She tried to cover her mouth, but her hands had long since gone numb.  
  
"Take Frodo. She is scared."  
  
Legolas nodded, reaching down and taking the shivering hobbit into his arms. His feet fell into he snow slightly, so that it went up to his ankles at the extra weight. Frodo felt her face growing warm, even in the blizzard.  
  
They continued on like this for some time. Frodo held to Legolas as if her life depended on it, and the burden of the ring seemed to be forgotten.  
  
Legolas stopped suddenly, his feet near Gandalf's shoulder.  
  
"There is a fell voice on the air.  
  
"It'a Sarumon!" Gandalf cried.  
  
Frodo could barely hear the voice, but it sent chills down her spine.  
  
There was a loud crack as snow and ice from overhead began to descend on them. Legolas quickly hunched over, protecting Frodo from the onslaught.  
  
"He's trying to bring down the mountain!"  
  
"We must turn back!"  
  
"No!"  
  
The various cries of her companions were not lost to her ears, but Frodo wasn't paying too much attention.  
  
Gandalf stood on the snow beside him, somehow being able to maintain his composure and not fall into the snow.  
  
Frodo could hear him yelling something into the snow, but with her head and hands against Legolas' chest while he held her close, she could only hear his hearbeat. Legolas moved so that he could see and hear Gandalf, but Frodo barely noticed.  
  
There was another loud crack that averted her attention however, as more snow and ice fell right upon them. Legolas once again move to shield her, and the entire company was buried in snow.  
  
Frodo panicked, feeling as though she couldn't breath. She felt tears sliding down her face and freezing as her breath came out in harsh and raspy sobs.  
  
Legolas held her tighter, hoping to keep her warm and safe as he tried to break through the surface.  
  
When the snow was gone from all around her, Frodo opened her eyes.  
  
"We must make for the Gap of Rohan!" Boromir cried.  
  
"We cannot pass through Rohan. it takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn cried.  
  
"I'd take the worst-"  
  
Boromir continued to speak but the wind swept the words away so that only Aragorn heard him.  
  
"If we cannot pass over the mountain then let us go under it!" Gimli cried. "Let us go through the mines of Moria!"  
  
Gandalf's eyes narrowed, knowing that there was great evil in Moria, but he also knew that there wasn't much choice.  
  
"Let the ringbearer decide!" Gandalf yelled.  
  
Frodo gasped at the mention of her name and she loked at ehr companions again.  
  
"Frodo?" Gandalf questioned.  
  
Sam looked back at her, looking cold and miserable. She knew that Gandalf wanted to avoid the mines at all costs, but the look of sadness and pain on Sam's face made her mind up for her.  
  
"We shall go through the mines!"  
  
Gandalf closed his eyes, and agreed.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: yay. THe next chapter will be long, because I have already written it, but I have not typed it. Anyway, I hoped you liked this. R/R if you luff me! ::blows a kiss::  
  
(*^_~*)  
  
Luv Mithril C.o.L.  
  
Aragorn's Luver, Arwen Elessar ^_~  
  
ssjSky59  
  
AAJ_Sky@Hotmail.com 


	16. The Password is Mellon?

Distant Voices  
  
A/N: Hi hi! I started this as soon as I finished chapter fiteen, so I dun know how many revies there are, but oh well. This is the chapter around Moria. From here on, most of the important events will take place in Moria. All you who have been waiting for romance, wait one chapter longer I suppose. I dunno. I might have the romance be a few chapters from now ^_^;;  
  
*****  
  
The night air was chilled, and the moon offered little light as it hid it's face behind the thin whispy clouds of grey. Shadows passed over the fellowship as they made their way along a large lake. The water appeared to be black. It was unmoving and somewhat mistifying.  
  
Frodo slipped slightly and her foot went in, sending a shock riple through the entire lake. Legolas grabbed onto her left arm to make sure she didn't fall.  
  
Frodo had been getting used to being so close, and had begun to smile back. Legolas however, was confused by the sudden attitude change and found himself blushing as well. He was not used to the emotions he received whenever Frodo smiled up at him, or the fear the engraved itself in his mind when Frodo was in danger or frightened. His actions at the council bugged him, as he remebered the way his body went numb at her touch. He had never felt quite this way before.  
  
As for Frodo, she didn't know what was going on at all. One minute she'd be terrified of the something, and the next, she'd be feeling warm inside and her knees would wobble. She didn't know who to ask either.  
  
When they came to the doors, Gandalf spoke quietly and looked up to the sky. Frodo looked up as well. The clouds moved away from the moon, casting a pale light on the wall near Gandalf. An image apeared as if the moonlight filled the wall and shone through certain parts.  
  
It was an arch with words written in them, coming down on two long supports. There ssemed to be a tree with no leaves branching around each support, bringing their branches into the middle over some sort of star.  
  
Above the branches and directly below the center of the arch, was a king's crown with three stars on either side going down diagonally away from it. Beneath the crown was a hammar and an anvil.  
  
Frodo stared in awe. She had never before seen the doors of Moria, or any wonder like it. She realised that Gandalf had been talking, but only heard the end of his sentence.  
  
"Speak friend, and the doors shall open."  
  
"What does it mean?" She asked.  
  
"Oh it's quite simple! If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open!"  
  
Frodo nodded, trying to look at Gandalf intently while stealing small glances at Legolas, and failing. Gandalf raised his staff and placed the end against the lower star on the wall. THen, in a commanding voice, he spoke.  
  
"Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen!"  
  
"Fennas nogothrim, lasto beth lammen!"  
  
Nothing happened. Frodo felt her feet growing tired as she stood there, listening as Gandalf said variations of the same words.  
  
She walked over to Legolas, who was standing farther away from the mines.  
  
"Is something wrong Legolas?" She asked quietly.  
  
He looked down to her, his eyes troubled. No one paid much attention to them.  
  
"Nothing troubles me, Frodo."  
  
She caught the uncertain look in his eyes and climbed up to his level on the uneven rocks. They were at eye level.  
  
"As I cannot lie to you, you cannot lie to me."  
  
"..."  
  
Frodo became upset at his silence.  
  
"I'll tell you what troubled me several nights ago if you tell me what troubles you now."  
  
Legolas grinned slightly, nodding his head for her to go first.  
  
"You must go first Legolas. I offered the deal."  
  
"Fine," Legolas said, feeling that it was fair as long as she would tell him.  
  
"I do not wish to go into the mines. Elves have a natural light. We walk under the sunlight. TO be in such a dark and cold place would conflict with my inner light..."  
  
"Then why do you go with us?" She asked.  
  
Legolas thought for a moment. He did not truly know himself.  
  
"Because I want to make sure you are safe. I want to protect you."  
  
"..." Frodo looked at him again, meeting his eyes.  
  
"What about the fate of Middle-Earth? Is that involved?"  
  
Legolas was at a loss for words. His mouth opened to speak, but nothing came out. At last, he managed to nod, wondering why that hadn't been at the top of his priorities. He had completely forgotten that the fate of Middle- Earth had been involved.  
  
"So what is it that upsets you?" He asked, once his voice came back.  
  
Frodo looked around her nervously, making sure non of the others could hear her.  
  
"I um... I had a... A bad dream.... I really did... In the dream..."  
  
She began to tremble, feelings sweeping over her as the intense fear to an unknown memory hit her hard. She felt her self calming down as Legolas' hand found her shoulder, though her stomach began to turn.  
  
"In the dream, I was drowning. I was just a little girl... and I could feel the water in my lungs... I felt myself dying Legolas... It felt so real..."  
  
She loked down, missing the concern and worry in his eyes.  
  
"It sounds like a very bad dream..." He told her.  
  
Frodo looked out onto the lake again, feeling the chill creeping up her spine. "I'm not even sure it was a dream.." She whispered.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What if it was a memory? What if it wasn't just a scary dream after all?"  
  
Legolas pulled her into a hug, surprising both of them. While Frodo felt herself trembling again, she never wanted to move. There was a safe feeling she got while in his arms. Her face, now crimson, was buried in his soft golden hair. His breath tingled on her ear.  
  
"Do not be frightened. Know that Aragorn and I will do anyting it takes to keep you safe."  
  
She pulled back, her cerulean eyes meeting his.  
  
"Do you promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
She nodded, then looked over to Gandalf, who was still trying to open the doors.Wordlessly, she jumped down and walked towards the entrance, unaware of Legolas' gaze on her back  
  
She sat down on a nearby rock, looking out onto the dark lake as Merry and Pippin amused themselves by throwing small pebbles into the water. No one spoke much. Pippin was about to throw a larger rock into the water when Aragorn grabbed his arm.  
  
"Do not disturb the water."  
  
Frodo watched as a few ripples came back, and a shudder passed through her body.  
  
"Oh.." Gandalf trailed off, throwing his staff down angrily near Frodo.  
  
Frodo smiled at him in amusement, before something clicked in her mind. She stood, moving near the doors and looked back at Gandalf.  
  
"It's a riddle..." She whispered. "What's the elvish word for Friend?"  
  
"Mellon," Gandalf said, looking at her in slight confusion.  
  
There was a loud creaking noise as the door split down the middle and opened towards her. She backed away quickly as if she expected something was going to jump out at her. The entire inside was dark past a few steps. She hated the dark. Something about the dark scared her.  
  
The company made their way inside silently, Aragorn and Boromir in back. Gimli began bragging to Legolas about the dwarven ways.  
  
Frodo was to disturbed by the sudden chill she got from being inside the mines, that she didn't notice the skeleton at her feet. She stooped moving as it connected.  
  
"And he calls it a mine... A mine!" Gimli cried.  
  
A light came from the top of Gandalf's staff, and the entire room was illuminated. Frodo looked around her to see several skeletons strewn about the floors, arrows jutting from their bodies at all sorts of places.  
  
"This is no mine..." Boromir said. "This is a tomb."  
  
Gimli looked around in disbelief, running over to one of the corpses. He gave an enraged cry as he realized that his people were indeed, dead.  
  
Legolas picked up and arrow from one of the corpses near his feet and turned back to the company. "Goblins."  
  
Aragorn and Bormoir ran to the front of the group, each pulling out their weapon as Legolas got his bow ready.  
  
"We make for the gap of Rohan," Boromir said, directing his statement at Aragorn, a slightly superior look on his face.  
  
Frodo and the other hobbits looked down at the bodies near their feet with a gasp. Frodo whimpered, scared of the scene before her, and all four of the hobbits backed towards the entrance.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas both turned their attention to Frodo at the sound, and were both equally relieved to see that she had only been frightened.  
  
"Now get out of here, get out!" Boromir cried.  
  
Frodo took a step backwards, but she didn't have any time to react as something frigid, damp, and slimy wrapped itslef around her ankle. Her scream caught in her throat when both her feet were pulled out from under her.  
  
The ground rushed to greet her painfully, rocks and stairs pressing into her back upon impact. The only sound she was able to emit was a muffled yelp of distress and panic.  
  
While the others had indeed heard ehr cry, they dismissed it as fright from the surroundings. None of the hobbits, however, missed her downfall, though thinking at first that she had only fallen. To their great dismay, they saw that an enormous tentacle had latched itself onto her leg.  
  
"Frodo!" Merry yelled, as he and Pippin, each grabbed onto one of her slender arms as she thrashed about.  
  
At the realization that no one else seemed to notice, Sam unsheathed his sword and turned to the group for a second.  
  
"Strider!"  
  
Aragorn heard the panic in Sam's voice, as did Legolas, who both turned, confirming their fear that something had happened to Frodo. They couldn't see exactly what had happened, but they both saw Sam hacking away at some unknown foe outside the mines while Merry and Pippin held tightly to Frodo's arms. Frodo was on her back, screaming for help.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas were the first out of the mines, when everything went quiet.  
  
Legolas glanced direcly at Frodo, who was gasping in shock, her face pale. The eerie silence was broken as what seemed like a dozen tentacles shot forth from the warer.  
  
Frodo screamed as Merry, Pippin, and Sam were knocked away, and she felt herself being lifted into the air.  
  
"Frodo!"  
  
Battle cries mingled with her shrill pleas for help as Aragorn and Boromir lept into the water. A tentacle wrapped around her arm, keeping her steady. Aragorn and Boromir worked together to sever the bonds that held her captive. She felt herself being lowered near the water as a giant squid- like creature emerged, opening it's wide mouth full of razor sharp teeth.  
  
"Aragorn! Legolas! Sam!" She cried.  
  
The water splashed around her, soaking her clothing and getting into her eyes. She couldn't see the battle as the blood rushed to her head. An arrow pierced the tentacle holding her arm as a sword disembodied the one holding her leg.  
  
She fell, thinking she would hit the ground and die, when someone caught her. It was Boromir, who had severed the last bond that held her, and then caught her.  
  
Once Frodo was free, the fellowship ran for the entrance of the mines. Legolas was so caught up in making sure Frodo was okay that he almost missed Boromir's command to shoot the monster in the eye.  
  
Frodo felt the breeze as an arrow flew right past her face, but had no time to pay attention to it as Boromir set her down and began running. She ran as well, feeling Aragorn's hand on her back to keep her from falling.  
  
This didn't work however, as Frodo tripped on a rather uneven step. As the monster tried to give chase, the ceiling began to fall on them. As Frodo was getting up, a sharp pain hit her ankle and she fell back down. Aragorn grabbed her hand and pulled her up into his arms.  
  
He ran with her as the stones fell behind them, until all went quiet.  
  
The light in the cave went out completely, an the only sounds to be heard were the sounds of the rocks settling into their new position, and the heavy breathing of the fellowship.  
  
Frodo closed her eyes, feeling as if everyone could see her fear in the darkness.  
  
"Now we have no choice," Gandalf spoke, re-lighting his staff. "We must face the long dark, of Moria."  
  
Gandalf stole a quick glance at Frodo, who was shivering and shaking in fear and what looked like pain.  
  
"Be on your gaurd. There are older and much fouler things than orcs, in the deep places of the Earth."  
  
Frodo let herself be released from the embrace, wincing as her weight went on her left ankle. She walked on her own with no complaint however, staying in the back of the group.  
  
The cave walls were damp and slick in some places, yet smoothly carved and dry in others. Frodo felt each change as her left hand slid agianst the wall, helping her steady herself and limp behind the others. The company traveled quickly, serious and quiet, none of them noticing as Frodo began to fall behind the others.  
  
When she was a good distance behind Merry, she sped up, ignoring the pain in her ankle as it became harder to walk. It felt to her as though something had cut into her foot and was pressing into it with a piece of hot pointed metal everytime she stepped.  
  
Merry turned aruond to make sure she was okay when he noticed her several feet behind him.  
  
"Frodo!" he called, getting everyone's attention.  
  
Frodo ran ahead quickly, falling into step right beind Merry as Legolas, Aragorn, Sam, and Gandalf looked in on her with worry. As if to emphasize the fact that she was okay, she moved a head quicker to walk behind Legolas.  
  
At that moment, the pain became so grat that she literally couldn't take another step. She tried to anyway, and fell forward with a cry.  
  
Legolas turned quickly and caught her with lightning fast reflexes, kneeling down to her level. She started crying as the pain from the past hour of travel came back to punish her. The company heard her crying, and stopped to take a break.  
  
Aragorn and Gandalf joined Legolas and Sam as Frodo cried.  
  
"What is it, Frodo?" Sam asked.  
  
Pippin came over as well, seeing something the others did not.  
  
"Frodo, are you bleeding?"  
  
Everyone looked down to see a trail of crimson from her left foot going all the way back the way they had come until the light ended. Frodo became light headed, her eyes starting to droop as Legolas' strong arms encircled her. She was vaguely aware of Sam rolling up her left pant leg to her knee, and the gasp of just about everyone near her.  
  
"What is it?" She asked weakly.  
  
Her ankle was smeared with blood, a deep and large cut spreading from right above her heel, to a few inches above it. The cut was deep.  
  
"Frodo! Why didn't you tell us you were hurt?!" Merry cried.  
  
Sam reached into his backpack, pulling out a roll of bandage and some sort of cream.  
  
"This is gonna hurt Frodo..."  
  
But Frodo didn't hear him. She instead stared up at Legolas, who looked on her with worry. His arms were still around her.  
  
Sam smeared the cream onto her ankle, then quickly wrapped the bandage around it. As he tied it off, the pain began to sink in.  
  
Frodo began crying again, her small body shaking as the wound began to sting and burn. Before the world went black, she heard a comforting voice.  
  
"Go to sleep Frodo. And sleep well, for you need rest."  
  
"...Okay...Legolas...." Frodo said wearily.  
  
The dark consumed her vision and she felt herslef floating.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: My biggest chapter! Yay! Go me!! Lets see if we can get to one hundred reviews! COme one! We cah do it! YAY!!  
  
Luv Mithril C.o.L.  
  
Aragorn's Luver, Arwen Elessar (*^_~*)  
  
ssjSky59  
  
SSJ_Sky@hotmail.com  
  
(*^.^*) The pigtailed girl ish estatic!!!  
  
R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	17. The Silver-Haired Angel Fled

Distant Voices  
  
A/N: Hi! I'm so proud! Over 100 reviews!!!! ::author rambles on and on about how much she luvs her reviewers for hours and hours::  
  
Erm.. ::shuts up:: I'm pretty sure you wanna read the story now -_-' heh...  
  
As for Frodo being... "dainty" ::chuckle:: It's gonna be that way until Lothlorien maybe, or until I start on The Two Towers. ::snicker:: "dainty" is a good thing until the romance ^_^  
  
::beams at her reviewers:: I love you all. Seriously ::wipes a tear from eye::  
  
to The Wandaring Blue Andalite: no prob Blue ^_~ I'm glad you decided to stick with the story even though it's F/L! Thanks ^_^ And great helping me with the parts you liked! I enjoy feedback!  
  
to Shichan Goddess: Yay! I'm so glad you like it!!! I love getting your reviews, and I'm off to read your CCS story once I finish this chapter!  
  
to Mei Neko: LOL. You're so cool Mei! Heh... Anouncing for my show now, eh? ::Arwen does a little victory pose and winks:: As for your questions... Sore Wa, Himiitsu desu! ::peace sign::  
  
Anyway, if I see a question or a comment that needs answering or clearing up, I'll let ya know in my spiffy little A/Ns that people skip or think I'm nuts for ^.~  
  
GUess what? I just saw my horoscope. ::giggles::  
  
"Don't hold back, especially when it comes to the fruits of that extra fertile imagination of yours. Someone you trust is just dying to hear what your next crazy idea is, so you may as well spill the beans. While you are used to many people laughing off your crazy schemes, there is one person out there who is willing to lend plenty of support. Trust yourself to trust them. You may soon find that all your failed ventures served to toughen up your resolve and temper you with the wisdom that now distinguishes you. " LOL I'm guessing Mei, Kayla, Blue, Shichan Goddess, and Stef hopefully ^_~  
  
R/R! Now on with the story!  
  
*****  
  
The water was clear and cold. It swirled around her as if taunting her. She was being pulled down. She didn't know how to swim. Her lungs ached for air. Her eyes stung as she struggled to see. The water suddenly became unforgiving, rushing at her from all sides. She was tossed around like a rag doll.  
  
The rocks along the river were large and slippery. As her head struck one of them, and a sharp pain shot through her entire body, she was finally able to see. As the flailing of her arms died down, and the breath she had been holding released, she could see red clouding the blue water.  
  
Her mouth filled with the water and she choked, feeling as if she would explode if she did not get some air. The last thing she saw before she died, was red mixing in the water near her head. The red was her blood.  
  
She was floating after that. The pain was gone. All at once, the water was gone, and she was being carried by a silver-haired angel. She couldn't see. She could hear the angel talking to her though. The angel sounded...worried? But angels don't sound worried ever. Angels aren't supposed to get worried.  
  
The pain came back and her mind went blank. A silver-haired angel carried her. As she was set down in the grass near a large round door, the silver- haired angel fled.  
  
*****  
  
Frodo sat up with a yelp, earning everyone's attention. Her eyes scanned the area, to see that they were in the mines still, and Legolas was... Carrying her.  
  
"Frodo!" Sam cried joyfully.  
  
She smiled at his concern, but blushed again at how close Legolas was to her AGAIN.  
  
"Are you feeling alright Frodo?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"You look like you might have a fever," Aragorn said. "Your face is all red."  
  
Frodo blushed even more, hoping that at least Legolas couldn't see her.  
  
"I'm am fine. I can walk on my own!"  
  
"No arguements. That was a stupid stunt you pulled back there," Merry said.  
  
"Don't be so mean, Merry!" Pippin cried.  
  
"Shut up Pippin!"  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
Frodo, despite her situation, began to giggle as Merry and Pippin turned their backs on one another. Sam raised his hands in defeat and instead went to stand by Legolas.  
  
"We should probably stop here," Aragorn broke in.  
  
Frodo turned to look at Gimli, who hadn't spoken since they had entered the mines. The solemn look on his face saddened her.  
  
"Yes, I think it would be wise to take a short break."  
  
Gandalf's voice hushed Merry and Pippin, who had begun thier own little shoving match.  
  
"Fine, fine, pick on the Took."  
  
"Pippin, Merry, have I ever told you both just how amusing you are?" Frodo asked.  
  
Both flushed and took a seat.  
  
Frodo giggled. That was the end of that. Legolas set her down next to him, never taking his worried eyes of her face. She had another dream, and was trying to cover it up. He made a mental note to ask her about that.  
  
"I wanna hear a story!" Pippin piped up.  
  
Boromir looked at him strangely.  
  
"Yeah! Strider! Tell us a story!" Merry cheered.  
  
Aragorn raised an eyebrow, wondering exactly why they asked him.  
  
"Why must I be the one to tell it?"  
  
"We wanna know why you rangers keep men out of the shire!" Pippin said.  
  
Frodo caught the worried twitch in Gandalf's eye that no one else seemed to notice.  
  
*****  
  
Okay, I made this chapter short on purpose. The next chapter is the long one and it contains romance! Yeah! But any questions about Frodo's emotions, actions, reactions, and dreams will be cleared up soon.  
  
Please R/R! I just lovce getting reviews! No matter how long or short they are! Though I do prefer longer ones... ^_^;;;  
  
Luv Mithril C.o.L.  
  
Aragorn's Luver, Arwen Elessar ^_~  
  
ssjSky59  
  
SSJ_Sky@hotmail.com  
  
{*^.~*} Did I mention the pigtailed girl is bouncing off the walls and has curly hair? :D 


	18. I Had Only Heard Of Two Deaths That Day,...

Distant Voices  
  
A/N: First off, I would like to say, if you don't read the A/N, pleeeaaase don't try and give me advice about what characteristics I have wrong or OOCness or wrong quotes, or even scenes that weren't in the book or movie. PLEASE DON'T! In fact, please don't do it at all. I like to think I know what I'm doing. lol. I do know what I'm doing, by the way.  
  
Okay, with the romance subject, I can't just have them go "I love you." "I love you too." Because I think it's kinda corny, even though I've done it in several other fics. Eh, what do you want from me? I was eleven back then -_-; I'm fourteen now, hopefully more mature.  
  
I WANT ENYONE WHO READS MY FIC TO GO READ MEI NEKO'S FIC FOREVER IN A WISH! DO IT NOW!! IT ROCKS!!!  
  
::blink::  
  
heh... over-excitement...wheee...  
  
Anyway, I luv you all!!  
  
To Gavrila: OMG!?!?!?? The prologue and most uneventful chapter of my story was boring?!?! What ever will I do?!?!!? I'll try and make chapter TWO less boring. ::snicker:: Or maybe I should go freshen up my prologue! You know, put the climax in the first paragraph. Wait! I've got it! You must mean the entire story was boring! OMG! Now what should I do? ::jumps off a cliff:: Oh wait, heh, I can fly right now ^_~ Alright, I hope the next chapters will be up there with your high dependency on action. ::snicker snicker::  
  
To Androgyny: ::sniffles:: That sounds kinda mean... I'm not even started on the story practically..  
  
To my woman: Heh. yeah, where you got cut, only more on the ankle than the heel, and a LOT bigger cut o.o  
  
To Sora 21: Dun make me kill you Thea. Thanks for the praise, though you will be HURT for the thing about Legolos' age. .  
  
To Lionel Dark: Um... Er.. nice fics ^_^ and um... er... Yeah...  
  
To ViNguyen: I'm sorry I got it wrong! I only remembered there were two capital letters! But I'm glad you like the pigtailed girl! (*^.~*) She thinks you're cool! But she is a little miffed at Androgyny and laughing at Gavrila. (*.*)  
  
To Mei: Heh. Sore Wa, Himiitsu Desu!!! Anyway, I appreciate the support and the humor! Can't wait for the next chapter of your fic!!!!  
  
I'm sorry for my sarcasm, but hey, you luv my sarcasm right? Right? ::ish hit by a semi-truck:: ::snicker:: Guess not.  
  
R/R!!  
  
*****  
  
Aragorn's features darkened, as if he were recalling something he'd rather not remember.  
  
"Perhaps we should not talk about this," Gandalf said.  
  
"But I want to hear it!" Pippin cried, a pleading look on his face.  
  
"Yes, perhaps the Hobbits should know of things concerning them and the Shire," Boromir said tiredly.  
  
"Surely they remember, they were kids when it happened," Aragorn argued back.  
  
"Just tell them? Please? They will not stop until they get their way, and I personally do not have the energy to listen to them complain..." Frodo yawned.  
  
Aragorn gave in, glancing at Frodo fondly. Then, as everyone laid out their bedrolls and began to get comfortable, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, began his tale.  
  
"It was about ten years ago, I suppose, when I had first become a ranger. I do not want to linger on this subject, for the day was filled with much sorrow, so I will leave out as much detail as possible. Two men, both outlaws, fugitives, had kidnapped a young child from the shire. She was tied up, blind-folded, and beaten. She couldn't have been more then four years old. I attacked the men, then tried to untie the child. She fought against me, mistaking me for an attacker. When I finished untying her hands, she lashed out at me. I caught her arm at the wrist as the blind fold fell away, and in that moment, I saw the deep fear in her eyes. It is a look I shall never forget. The girl got away, but one of the men pursued her. She fell into the river and drowned. I had never before killed a man before. That day I took two lives."  
  
The rest of the company grew quiet. Gimli averted his eyes, Merry and Pippin both looked apollogetic, and Gandalf seemed nervous or agitated.  
  
"I...I never knew of that," Sam said in awe. "I had only heard of two deaths that day, they were-"  
  
"I think that is enough, Samwise."  
  
Gandalf 's angered voice shushed Sam immediately.  
  
A chill fell over Frodo, and she found herself shivering uncontrollably. Legolas wrapped his blanket around her shoulders, feeling uneasy about the story he had just heard. Of course he had heard it before, but when he heard it, he hadn't met Frodo, and grown so deeply attatched to the hobbits.  
  
"Maybe we should change the subject," Sam suggested after a moment.  
  
"Yes, it seems as though you would not sleep fitfully after a story like that," Aragorn agreed.  
  
"Then I shall tell you stories of the dwarves," Gandalf said with a grin.  
  
He removed his pointy hat, setting it beside him as he smoked some pipeweed.  
  
"I want to know why the dwarves dig so deep into the Earth!" Pippin said merrily.  
  
"For mithril, Pippin."  
  
"Mithril?"  
  
"Yes. Mithril is more precious the gold or gems. It was used as many things. As a metal, it was hard and light. Mithril was as pretty as silver, but unlike silver, it never tarnished or grew dim. You know, Bilbo had a mithril coat."  
  
Pippin, Sam, and Merry gasped.  
  
"He did?!"  
  
"Yes, and I suppose he still has it. That coat was worth more than the shire and everything in it."  
  
Frodo blushed, wondering if Bilbo knew the mithril's worth before he gave it to her, then realized he must have. But he told her to keep it secret, and all this talk was making her nervous.  
  
"I am feeling tired. Goodnight."  
  
She turned around, and went to sleep before anyone could argue.  
  
*****  
  
I KNOW I promised a long chapter, but I had to split it for effect and length. the NEXT one has all the romance, angst, revealations, action, and whatnot. Luv ya! R/R!!!  
  
Luv Mithril C.o.L.  
  
Aragorn's Luver, Arwen Elessar ^_~  
  
SSJ_Sky@hotmail.com  
  
ssjSky59  
  
The pigtailed girl ish loved (*^.~*) And she just used Herbel Essences in her hair... It smells preeeeettyful 


	19. You Lied To Me Gandalf...

Distant Voices  
  
A/N: Yayfullness ^_~ Here is the chapter of DV where all cards are flipped over. At least, most of them should be -_-;  
  
This will clear up A LOT of things that the last chapter didn't. And did anyone else wonder who the silver haired angel was? Good. You should have ^_~ And no, my woman, it wasn't Sephiroth.  
  
Anyway, I started this right after I posted chapter 18, so I didn't answer any review questions. I dunno if I even have any.. heh... Moving on...  
  
If you want romance... READ ON! I CAN FEEEEEEEEEEEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT!!!!  
  
::blink:: crud.. I keep scaring away my reviewers... ;_; Now I'll never get reviews!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*****  
  
The little girl giggled happily, running barefoot through the lush fields in the forest.  
  
"Mommy, daddy, look at me!" She cried.  
  
The girl did several twirls, her hair bouncing around her shoulders. The sun lay kisses of warmth upon her head. The grass had turned yellow in the light of the sun, reaching as high as her knees.  
  
"Mommy? Daddy?"  
  
She was answered with silence. Picking up her flowers, which she had dropped in order to twirl, she made her way back to the picnic sight.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!  
  
The trees blocked her view as if trying to hide her parents from her. She turned a few times, finding her way, then gasped in shock.  
  
Four flowers fell from her clasped hands as her eyes widened in disbelief and shock. The bodies of her mother and father lay near a picnic cloth, unmoving.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" She screamed.  
  
She ran as fast as she could, but gave a yelp of surprise as there was a harsh grip on her arm, right above her elbow. A searing pain shot through her back as she collided with a tree.  
  
"Hello there little girl."  
  
The girl found herself looking into dark black eyes. There was a man with a shortened beard and a dirty face holding her up against a tree by her shoulders.  
  
"Are you frightend?"  
  
She looked the man in the eye, realizing at her young age that he had killed her parents and they were not coming back.  
  
"...No..."  
  
He threw her to the ground, then picked her up again by her arm.  
  
"You do not lie girl. Never lie!"  
  
He slapped her across the face, making her cry out.  
  
"Why don't you just kill her? You're wasting time."  
  
Another man, slightly shorter than the first, but similar in appearance walked over. Both men wore long dark cloaks with hoods, a sword strapped on their backs.  
  
"I want to have some fun. And look! I thought hobbits were supposed to have hairy feet!"  
  
The newcomer peered at the little hobbit's feet and gave a chuckle.  
  
"So they are. Lets take her with us! Just for the fun of it!"  
  
The girl screamed and kicked, earning several hard slaps to the face as she tried to get away.  
  
"Leave me alone! Mommy! Daddy!" Tears flowed from her eyes like water breaking free from a dam.  
  
The outside world was cut off from view as a cloth went around ehr eyes and tied harshly behind her head. Her hands were pulled out in front of her and bound with a leather strap that cut into her wrists.  
  
She learned to stay quiet quickly however, as every sound she made landed another blow to her tiny body. She stumbled after them, choking back her sobs of pain. She was pulled along by her wrists, unable to see where she was going or see who was pulling her.  
  
Her feet ached for rest and her throat burned for water.  
  
"Please stop!" Her voice was weak and dry with pain.  
  
"I thought I told you to keep your mouth shut!"  
  
She was jerked forward suddenly, sending her sprawling to the ground. Her side slammed into a rock or stick, making her cry out. There was the sound of angry yelling at swords clashing, but the world was still hidden to her.  
  
A hand siezed her wrists again, and she struggled with all her might.  
  
"Please no! Leave me alone!"  
  
"I am not going to hurt you!"  
  
The voice was somewhat different, but she HAD to get away.  
  
Her bonds loosened, enabling her to lash out at whoever was trying to get her, but he caught her wrist. She shot up so that his face was mere inches from hers, and the blind fold fell from her wide cerulean tear-filled eyes.  
  
For a moment, time stopped. There was her and him, a set of dark cerulean eyes filled with fear and a set of clear sapphire eyes filled with trust.  
  
"Run," He told her.  
  
She stood, seeing the other two men starting to get up, and fled from the scene as fast as her feet would carry her.  
  
The river currents ran rapidly over the rocks, deeper than it appeared. She ran towards the river in her haste to get away, not quite knowing where to go from there. Her feet stopped just short of the water, and she turned back to make sure she wasn't being followed.  
  
She gave a yelp of surprise and something collided with her leg, sending her off balance into the churning waters below.  
  
The water was clear and cold. It swirled around her as if taunting her. She was being pulled down. She didn't know how to swim. Her lungs ached for air. Her eyes stung as she struggled to see. The water suddenly became unforgiving, rushing at her from all sides. She was tossed around like a rag doll.  
  
The rocks along the river were large and slippery. As her head struck one of them, and a sharp pain shot through her entire body, she was finally able to see. As the flailing of her arms died down, and the breath she had been holding released, she could see red clouding the blue water.  
  
Her mouth filled with the water and she choked, feeling as if she would explode if she did not get some air. The last thing she saw before she died, was red mixing in the water near her head. The red was her blood.  
  
She was floating after that. The pain was gone. All at once, the water was gone, and she was being carried by a silver-haired angel. She couldn't see. She could hear the angel talking to her though. The angel sounded...worried? But angels don't sound worried ever. Angels aren't supposed to get worried.  
  
The pain came back and her mind went blank. A silver-haired angel carried her. As she was set down in the grass near a large round door, the silver- haired angel fled.  
  
She woke up, pain buzzing in her head. She could hear voices. An Elderly wizard and a slightly elderly hobbit. The last thing she heard before her mind went blank, was the wizard, saying something to the hobbit.  
  
"She can never know. We cannot tell her."  
  
Then the world began to spin and she was thrown into a black hole. She was tossed about, no matter how much she thrashed.  
  
*****  
  
"Stop it!" She cried, flailing about wildly.  
  
Aragorn had been trying to stop her from hurling around and causing herself injury, when her hand flew up to hit him. He caught it easily, and she shot up, dark cerulean eyes wide and full of fear.  
  
For a moment, they held the position, recognition flooding both sets of eyes, one cerulean, the other sapphire.  
  
Frodo pulled away, her breath coming in small gasps as she tried to process all the information running through her mind.  
  
"It was you..." Aragorn whispered.  
  
Legolas and Sam looked on in confusion.  
  
"What is going on?" Merry asked.  
  
Frodo stood, biting back the pain in her ankle as she stared at Gandalf accusingly.  
  
"You lied to me Gandalf..."  
  
"Frodo, we only tried t-"  
  
"No! You lied to me! Why didn't you tell me Gandalf?" Frodo's voice cracked as the weight of her memories began to settle in her mind.  
  
A sob backed up in her throat and threatened to break free, but Frodo was far from finished.  
  
"My best friend... My best friend when I was a child became my worst enemy because you wouldn't tell me!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Boromir asked.  
  
"My best friend all those years ago... She saved my life..." Frodo let the sob free, welcoming the tears that fell from her eyes and the pain welling in her chest.  
  
"Frodo?" Sam asked.  
  
Pippin and Merry tried to offer her some comfort, but she shunned them, backing away from everyone.  
  
"My parents... My friend... My memory..." Her eyes locked with Gandalf's.  
  
"You were the young child I saw ten years ago..." Aragorn said in disbelief.  
  
Sam, Merry, and Pippin gasped, while Gimli looked shocked and Boromir looked uncertain.  
  
"Is that true Frodo?" Sam asked.  
  
"But you drowned... I saw you go underwater..." Aragorn directed her gaze to him.  
  
"I did. But a silver-haired angel saved me. And in return for not remembering her, she began to hate me."  
  
"Frodo, we only wanted to keep you safe. To pro-"  
  
"No Gandalf! You lied to me! Tulip hates me now because I never talked to her after she saved my life!" Frodo cried, anguish and realization attacking her mind.  
  
She limped away from the group, going back they way they came.  
  
"Frodo!" Legolas called.  
  
"Do not follow me. Do not ever come near me again. You have broken my trust far beyond its limits."  
  
With that said, Frodo limped away, tears still pouring down her pale cheeks.  
  
*****  
  
"What was that all about?" Gimli asked, speaking for the first time in a long while.  
  
"The girl whom Aragorn reffered to in his story was indeed Frodo. Bilbo and I kept it from her so she would be happy and innocent to the world around her. Indeed, it was Tulip Grubbs that pulled her from the river that day. Even I do not know why they never spoke to each other kindly again. But we must go after her. Her judgement is clouded by anger, sorrow, and confusion."  
  
"Then I will go after her. The rest of you wait here," Legolas said, reaching for his bow and quiver.  
  
"I will go with you!" Sam said.  
  
"No, you stay here. We should not split up any more than needed," Aragorn said. "Legolas will bring her back."  
  
"But I have to make sure she is okay!" Sam cried.  
  
The panic in his eyes and voice told Aragorn it would be a tough battle.  
  
"Stay here Sam, she would not want you to get hurt trying to find her, and Legolas has a natural light about him that will guide him."  
  
Sam bit down on his lip, casting a forlorn glance at the cavern hall Frodo had disappeared through, then sat back down.  
  
"Return swiftly, my friend," Aragorn told Legolas, placing his trust in the determined elf.  
  
"I will. And I will bring her back with me."  
  
With that, Legolas took off at great speed on feet of air that blurred by like wind.  
  
*****  
  
The coldness of the air around her began to seep into her skin, creating tiny goosebumps on her arms. She was careful to make little sound, even in the great pain she felt in her heart and ankle. She was a great distance from the rest of the fellowship now, but it took little importance in her mind.  
  
And so she stumbled, not caring where she went or where she ended up. The space was vast, rock formations that were far from natural surrounding the stale air.  
  
"Frodo..."  
  
Without turning, she knew it was Legolas.  
  
"Go away..."  
  
"Frodo, you cannot blame Gandalf. He was only trying to ensure your happiness."  
  
"He lied to me Legolas. He lied to me."  
  
"Frodo, please stop," Legolas said gently, walking beside Frodo.  
  
Even though her tormented mind was commanding her to keep moving, her grieving heart told her to stop. So she stopped, turning slowly to face the elf, who brought a dim light with his body into the darkness surrounding her. He knelt beside her, bringing his hand to brush away the tears that slowly began to cease.  
  
He cursed himself inwardly, for looking upon Frodo the way he had seen Aragorn look upon Arwen. For a while, he was able to deny that he had feelings for the halfling. But when he looked into her eyes, rational thoughts wandered astray and the source of rationality vanished. Age didn't matter. Excuses didn't matter. She mattered. He mattered. Love mattered.  
  
"Legolas...I..."  
  
What happened next, neither one would be able to explain. Neither knew who started to lean in first, and neither knew who let themselves be lost to each other first. All they knew, was that somewhere along the line, their lips met in a tender kiss.  
  
Legolas felt his arms wrapping around her to hold her close, whether or not his mind agreed. He grew sick of arguing with reason, and simply lost himself in the moment. Frodo's hands had braced themselves up against his strong chest, elbows bent below her chest.  
  
The kiss deepened, becoming passionate and gentle.  
  
Their eyes had long since closed, leaving them both oblivious to the world around them, but as much as they both would have gladly remained in their own world, they found themselves short of breath, Reluctantly, they pulled away, eyes opening unsurely.  
  
For a while, not a word passed between the two. Both regained their breath and looked at one another, wondering who would speak first.  
  
It was Legolas, who broke the silence.  
  
"Frodo?"  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
Legolas sighed in relief. "Good. For I thought I had been dreaming, but you are real."  
  
"I am as real as you. But was that real?"  
  
"Was what real?  
  
"Are we real together Legolas?"  
  
"I do not know Frodo. It could never work."  
  
"Of course. I am a hobbit, you are an elf."  
  
"You are much too young."  
  
"I will die."  
  
"There are many reasons why it won't work."  
  
Frodo felt her eyes close as he kissed her again, forgetting the reasons they just named. As far as Frodo was concerned, there were no reasons.  
  
Her arms slid around his shoulders and around his neck. His light goldenn hair tickled her fingers and palms.  
  
When they kissed, it felt as if something broken were being mended. Two pieces of the same puzzle being snapped into place. It was love like this that worked no matter what the circumstances.  
  
Legolas pulled away so that his mouth was an inch from hers at the most, their breaths clashing and blending as one.  
  
"We could find a way..." Legolas whispered.  
  
"We could make a way..." Frodo whispered back.  
  
Legolas stood, never taking his eyes off Frodo.  
  
"We must get back Frodo. We will find or make our way. Everything will fall into place."  
  
Frodo nodded, starting to walk, when the pressure in her ankle came back with a vengeance. Her leg bent and she began to fall, but Legolas caught her.  
  
"You are still hurt. I shall carry you."  
  
"It seems like magic how you are always there to catch me when I fall."  
  
"I will never let you fall Frodo. I will always be there to catch you."  
  
"I think I love you Legolas."  
  
"And I you. We shall find out, won't we?"  
  
Frodo felt the pinpricks on her arm coming back, but this time it was not from the cold. As Legolas lifted her into his arms, she snuggled into his embrace.  
  
"I shall apollogize to Gandalf... For I understand why he did what he did."  
  
"I am glad. We must go now. Sam must be worried out of his mind."  
  
The light dissipated as the golden elf carried the girl he loved back to the fellowship of the ring.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: I hoped you liked it! My Loooooooooooooooooongest chapter! Well, that's it for now. See ya next time! ::yawns::  
  
The pigtailed girl falls asleep at the computer, drooling on the keys and getting little imprints on her face::  
  
(*~.~*)  
  
Luv Mithril C.o.L.  
  
Aragorn's Luver, Arwen Elessar ^_~  
  
ssjSky59  
  
SSJ_Sky@Hotmail.com  
  
The pigtailed girl jumps up, drool on her face.  
  
(*o.o*): I didn't do it!!!!  
  
(*~.~*): snoooooooooooooooooooore 


	20. I Dare Not Ask What Happened?

Distant Voices  
  
A/N: Hi! Maybe you readers can help me with something.  
  
Zhara said: okay, i thought this was an alright fic to begin with but *why* is frodo hooking up with legolas? yuck! i mean, she's only 13!! jailbait! eeeew!! talk about mary sueing in the worst possible way...  
  
And how is my fic a Mary-Sue?? I'm not Frodo! I'm Arwen!! I dun get it! And he's NOT jailbait if you take into consideration he's IMMORTAL, and he and Frodo aren't going to SLEEP together! At least.. not for like.. ten years... ^_~  
  
Heh... Anyway, I just kinda stared at the review in shock, but I dun plan on deleting it. THen, how would I ridicule it? SO here is the humiliation of a person who has nothing to say except bad things which doesn't count as Criticism.  
  
To Zhara: Let's not forget I mentioned SEVERAL times in my A/N that it was going to be F/L ANYWAY. As for WHY, you should have seen the A/N where I EXPLAINED my reasoning. If you STILL dun get it, I could spell it out. But it would look the same because I'm typing, so I'll just stress it for fun ^_^  
  
I WANTED TO WRITE IT, IT'S MY FIC, LOTS OF PEOPLE WANTED ME TO WRITE IT, AND WAS THERE REALLY SUCH THING AS JAILBAIT IN MIDDLE EARTH!?!?  
  
UH OH! THERE MUST BE!!! SOMEONE GO FIND ARWEN AND ARREST HER FOR CRADLE ROBBING ARAGORN!!! What, she's waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too old for him!!! I mean, what was it like when he was a baby? Gimme a break. I dun intend to make Frodo and Legolas get married and have children before Frodo hits puberty. Sheesh.  
  
If you have constructive criticism, then by all means, tell me. But I dun wanna hear someone say something stupid, idiotic, and maintaining low mentality levels like what you said Zhara. You could have said something like "I didn't like the romance because I think Frodo is too young for Legolas" and you wouldn't have had to put up with me ragging for longer than the length of this chapter.  
  
To my readers: I'm SORRY this chapter is going to be short. The NEXT one is gonna be reeeeeeeaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllllly long. Trust me.  
  
Does anyone want me to keep the romance? I liked it. But some people think it's ::CoughZharaCough:: rather Baiting the jail line. ::cough:: anyway, here are some answers to reviewers.  
  
To Mei: Hee hee! You're so cool! I love getting your reviews! I'm glad I know you'll always be there to give me a pat on the back when I'm getting dumb reviews! Then ya cheer me up with your fic! GO Mei!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
To Blue: Thank you SOOOOOO Much Blue, I love the way you tell me what parts of the story you liked! It helps me improve future scenes to fit the criteria my readers have!!  
  
To Sylvie Harrison: Thanks! I'm glad Elijah Lovers like you and Blue are reading this fic when I turned him into a girl! ::does a bit of sobbing:: I'm okay...  
  
To ViNguyen: ::PG smiles wickedly at ViN:: Hee hee! I think my alter ego likes hanging out with ya! Thanks for the feedback! (*^.~*)  
  
I'm sure you wanna read this chapter now....  
  
*****  
  
"Frodo! Legolas! You're back!" Sam cried, springing up from his seat near Gandalf.  
  
Aragorn and Gandalf quickly looked up, and Aragorn choked on his words as he noticed something different.  
  
A look he had often seen Arwen give him, or the look on his face when he looked upon her, was in Frodo's eyes as she looked up at Legolas. That wasn't so surprising to Aragorn. What really startled him was Legolas returning the look.  
  
"I dare not ask what happened?" He teased, casting an amused smile at Legolas after a while.  
  
Both turned crimson while Merry, Sam, and Pippin cocked their heads to the side in confusion. Legolas let Frodo down, hiding his face as best as he could. Gimli gave a small smile of understanding at Legolas. He had been growing more fond of the elf, rather than hating him like he was supposed to, and found the situation amusing. Boromir didn't say a word, but he kept giving Legolas strange looks.  
  
On uneasy legs, Frodo limped to where Gandalf was sitting, and looked upon him with her wide eyes.  
  
"Gandalf... I am sorry... For what I said earlier..." She whispered.  
  
The elderly wizard's eyes reflected the pain he had felt when he realized she had remembered.  
  
"No Frodo, it is I who is sorry. We shouldn't have kept it from you. You had the right to kno-"  
  
"No Gandalf. You were right. Had I known, I would never have been so happy. It was becuase you did not tell me that I stayed so innocent. And it is not as hard for me now as it would have been then... I just.. Mother... Father... Tulip..."  
  
Frodo threw her arms around Gandalf, sobbing into his robes. He tried to sooth her, stroking her hair and patting her on the back, while returning the embrace.  
  
"I'm sorry Gandalf! I'm sorry I'm always crying!"  
  
The other members of the fellowship felt a slight pang of guilt, seeing as how most of them hadn't realized just how much the quest hurt Frodo. They had all been too afraid of one hting or the other to take it themselves, and instead placed the fate of Middle Earth on the shoulders of a child.  
  
Legolas cursed himself again, for ever allowing the brave hobbit to take the ring. He knew he would never forgive himself if she died. Even if the ring was destroyed, it wouldn't matter to Legolas. He protected her, not the ring. Something that continued to puzzle him even after the events that took place hours earlier.  
  
"Frodo, it is not weak to cry. Do not think of it as something you need to hide. It shows how strong you really are to be so young and to do something so great..." Boromir spoke.  
  
Sam felt very surprised at Boromir's words. Though he did not trust the man much, knowing that the temptation of the ring pulled at him the hardest, he knew that Boromir was really an honorable man. He could hardly blame him for wanting the ring anyway. If so many people wanted it, and many people had fallen to it, then it was only natural that most people would think of it as a gift rather than a curse.  
  
As Frodo's sobed died down, and the conflict was solved, the company packed and continued on their way, Frodo safe in the arms of the elf she loved.  
  
*****  
  
The stairway was steep and narrow. Bones and dust mixed with dried blood was the crude decoration.  
  
Pippin slipped slightly, falling down to Merry, who gave him angry shove. Frodo rode piggyback on Aragorn, who despite the fact that he was not nearly as light as an elf, had well experienced agility and balance.  
  
As the group made their way to the top, Gandalf suddenly sighed.  
  
"I have no memory of this place..."  
  
*****  
  
A/N: I had to make this chapter short too, because the next chapter is supposed to be looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong. Please don't tell me "Yeah, no kidding this was short" because sarcasm is MY domain ^_~  
  
R/R!  
  
Luv Mithril C.o.L.  
  
Aragorn's Luver, Arwen Elessar (*^.~*)  
  
SSJ_Sky@hotmail.com  
  
ssjSky59  
  
(*-_-*): WAAAR! I WANT NICE REVIEWS!!! (*;_;*) 


	21. And Then There Was Silence...

Distant Voices  
  
A/N: Hi Hi! This is gonna be loooooooooooooooooong, and action packed, so sit tight! And thanks Mei, I think it's cute how you're acting out Kayla, PG, The plushies, and I for announcing my fic! It's sooooo cute!!!!!!!  
  
Okay, here's another note. If you don't like that I put the Frodo/Legolas in the fic, stop reading. I don't wanna hear that my fic was "SO great and interesting until I added romance!"  
  
Gimme a break. Stop reading if you don't like it. Anyway, here is chapter twenty-one.  
  
*****  
  
Frodo looked down from the top of the stairs solemnly. They had been sitting for an hour or so, trying to determine which of three paths was the way out.  
  
"Merry?" Pippin whispered  
  
"What?" Merry whispered back.  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
There was a low growl followed by silence. The entire hour they had been sitting, Pippin had been bugging Merry while the most of the others sat smoking their pipeweed. A pebble fell from somewhere below, and Frodo immediately caught site of movement.  
  
Her eyes widened and she stood turning her back to the cliff quickly. The blood rushed to her head and she found herself stumbling backwards. Her ankle twisted the wrong way, making her knee bend out of reflex, and she began to fall.  
  
Fortunately, she had begun to expect things like that, and kneeled forward quickly. Once the feeling passed, she sprinted up a few steps to Gandalf's level, giving Legolas a smile to show she was okay. She could tell without even looking that he had been watching her, ready to spring into action if need be.  
  
"There's something down there..." She whispered when Gandalf turned to face her.  
  
"Yes, it's Gollum. He's been following us for three days."  
  
Frodo felt fear sieze her, as she grabbed the ring on her neck out of instinct.  
  
"Gollum?! He has escaped the dungeons?"  
  
"Escaped...? Or set loose?"  
  
Frodo turned in alarm as Gollum's large eyes came into view. A sense of loathing and disgust so great came over her, at the thought of that creature having the ring.  
  
"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance!"  
  
"Pity!" Gandalf turned his gaze to Frodo, an unreadable look in his tired eyes.  
  
Frodo felt something pull at her heart, realizing the harshness of her words.  
  
"It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Some live that deserve death. Others that die that deserve life. Can you give it to them Frodo?"  
  
Frodo swallowed the lump in her throat, as if realizing for the first time that she was beginning to change.  
  
"Don't be to eager to deal out death and judgement."  
  
"I wish the ring had never come to me... I whish none of this had happend..." She whispered.  
  
Gandalf felt his features soften at the look on Frodo's face. He had never seen her so lost and upset.  
  
"So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All you have to do is decide what to do with the time that you are given."  
  
Frodo smiled, silently thanking Gandalf with her eyes for his words.  
  
"Ah!" Gandalf said happily. "It's that way!"  
  
Gandalf motioned towards the left tunnel, smiling at Frodo  
  
Merry sat up, relieved to finally go somewhere. "He's remembered!"  
  
"No," Gandalf said with a smile as the fellowship joined him. "But the air doesn't smell so foul down here."  
  
Frodo giggled, pushing the memories of her past into the farthest corner of her mind, then stood by Aragorn and Legolas as they made their way down the stairs.  
  
"If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."  
  
The cold steps were damp with decay, narrow and dark. Pain began to seep into Frodo's wound again, and she growled in frustration. She was sick of being so weak. Suddenly, as if the pain had heard her and retreated at her command, she found herself able to walk easily. A pleased smile graced her lips, and she walked behind Aragorn confidently.  
  
When they came to the end of the stairs, she looked around in awe. Though she could not see much, she could see the spacious and vast halls of Moria. Gandalf's words were lost to her ears as his light flooded the room and revealed the splendor of the dwarves.  
  
They walked along, Legolas following closely behind Frodo, and Gandalf in the lead. Frodo yearned to say something comforting to Gimli, but every time she had a chance, there were no words.  
  
They continued to walk, Frodo smiling the entire time for her newfound healing in her ankle. Her smile diminished as Gimli gave a sudden cry and ran towards a room with a rotted wooden door.  
  
"Gimli!" Gandalf called.  
  
Gimli continued to run, before stopping at a large stone box of some kind. He fell to his knees immediately, and moaned in disbelief. Frodo followed the others in, watching curiously as Gandalf read something from the tomb in front og Gimli.  
  
"He is dead then."  
  
She missed most of the conversation, instead staring in amazement at the large stone walls and pillars.  
  
Gandalf gave his staff and hat to Pippin, who was backing away to a nearby well. Bodies littered the floor, arrows jutting out of their skeletons crudely.  
  
One of the corpses clutched a book in his hands, which was covered in dried blood and dust. The pages broke off as Gandalf picked it up, opening it to the later pages.  
  
Frodo wrinkled her nose at the smell, trying not to stare at the skeletons strewn about. Her ankle bumped into a chunk of rock, and she hissed in pain. Gandalf was reading from the book, but once again Frodo zoned out of the conversation.  
  
"The ground shakes..."  
  
Frodo looked up at Gandalf to catch the last part of the entry.  
  
"Drums in the deep... We cannot get out..."  
  
Gandalf met her gaze.  
  
"They are coming."  
  
A chill went down Frodo's back just s a loud noise broke through the uncomfortable silence. All stares turned to Pippin, who had accidentally knocked a skeleton down the well. A large chain followed by a wooden bucket crashed after, creating a loud din that echoed in the caverns below. Each time the noise would get louder, Pippin flinched guiltily.  
  
Gandalf slammed the book shut, creating a dust cloud near his face as he advanced on Pippin. He took back his staff and hat, glowering dangerously at the young hobbit.  
  
"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!"  
  
Pippin looked as if he were about to burst into tears at any moment. Before anyone could say anything, there was the sound of loud drums. The pounding intensified, as did the beating of Frodo's heart. Loud screams of something inhuman was the reply.  
  
"Frodo!" Sam cried.  
  
Frodo followed her dearest friend's gaze to the sheath hanging loosely around her hips, wondering why his voice was so panicked. Her breath stopped in her throat as a faint blue glow leaked past the soft leather. She hastily and clumsily yanked the sword by the hilt and cried out as the glowing blue blade lit the are around her.  
  
"Orcs..." Legolas whispered.  
  
Boromir ran forward to the door, then abruptly pulled back as a long arrow pireced the rotted wooden doors near his head.  
  
"Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn cried, pushing the hobbits near the wizard.  
  
Boromir closed the doors with the help of Aragorn, and Legolas grabbed a long wooden weapon to block them off. Gimli stood atop the coffin of his cousin, eyes lit with rage and axe poised for battle.  
  
"Let them come!" He growled.  
  
The light illuminated his figure, giving him a godlike appearance. As Boromir and Aragorn held the doors shut, barred by two long weapons, Boromir looked at Aragorn, sarcasm dripping from his voice and written all over his face.  
  
"They have a cave troll."  
  
Sam, Merry, and Pippin, drew their short swords, crowding in front of Frodo defensively. Sam wanted to comfort Frodo somehow, seeing the terrified look in her dark cerulean eyes. Boromir and Aragorn retreated to join the rest of the group as the doors were successfully sealed off.  
  
Legolas drew his bow and arrow, prepairing to shoot at any possible target from the enemy. Aragorn followed suit, his arrow nocked and ready.  
  
There was a small gap between the boards of the door, that allowed Legolas to see the approaching orcs. He quickly let his arrow fly, hitting his mark as the orc went down. Aragorn shot as well, killing another orc.  
  
The doors splintered open, and Aragorn and Legolas drew their other weapons. Chaos and pandemonium ensued, as the slimy, scrawny, orcs engaged in battle with the fellowship.  
  
A loud booming noise caught Sam's attention, and he looked up just in time ot see the entrance being smashed in. A large cave troll glared down at him, then swung his mighty club. Sam ducked under the monster and scurried away with a cry.  
  
The troll then turned to Gimli, swinging away with all his might, and accidentally hitting the orcs that had been chasing the angered dwarf. The site of Legolas' light hair caught his attention next, and he swung the chain that was attatched to a collar around his neck.  
  
Legolas saw it coming and ducked, but didn't have time to get his bow ready before the chain came back, so instead he waited until the third time, when he got the chain caught around a pillar. Wasting no time, he quickly ran across the thin chain on feet of air and a figure of grace.  
  
When he reached the monster's head, he let an arrow fire into its skull. The troll reared in pain, breaking the chain and throwing his head back in a blood-chilling howl. Legolas was thrown from him, but was ablt to land on the floor harmlessly.  
  
The hobbits split up, fending for themselves. An orc tripped Pippin and pulled his sword back, prepaired to plunge it into the body of the teenage hobbit sprawled on the ground.  
  
Frodo propelled forward with a cry and plunged her glowing blade into the orc's back. Tears of grief filled her eyes as she watched the body of the first life she had taken hit the floor beside Pippin. It was then that she realized what Gandalf meant about death and life.  
  
"Thank you Frodo..." Pippin said shakily as he stood.  
  
Merry ran over to check on his cousins, the swift movement catching the eye of the cave troll. Though it had been Merry who had led the troll to them, it was also Merry who noticed the large stone club descending on them.  
  
He grabbed onto Pippin, who saw the troll next. As a last resort, Pippin pushed Frodo one way while grabbing onto Merry and pulling him the other way. The club smashed into the ground where they had been standing.  
  
"Frodo!" Aragorn called over the din.  
  
Frodo hid behind the pillar, her abnormal stealth hiding her from the troll. Merry and Pippin were acroos from her on her right, but she had no time to look, for she sensed the troll moving to see the side she was against.  
  
She moved over two whole sides, feeling the hot, stinky breath on her arm. She held her breath, trying not to let the monster hear her either. When it moved, she realized it was going around the other way, and moved three sides over the other way. Merry and Pippin looked on in terror as their cousin was relentlessly pursued by the horrible creature.  
  
At last, the creature pulled away and Frodo was once again safe. It was in that moment that Frodo made a grave mistake. The breath that she had been holding, came out in a shaky sigh.  
  
The monster came back quickly, roaring in anger at Frodo as he stared at her, mere inches form her body.  
  
She gave a startled scream and fell backwards,pain coursing throughout her lithe body as it collided with the uneven floor. The troll moved around the other way and grabbed her bad leg by the ankle, though its hand was large enough to reach her knee.  
  
"Arago-" She cried, feeling her sword clatter from her hands uselessly.  
  
"Aragorn!" Her scream was louder this time, as her fingers lightly grasped the hilt of her sword.  
  
Aragorn slayed the orc he was battling with, then looked over to find the cave troll holding onto Frodo by her leg.  
  
"Frodo!" He ran over, clutshing a large spear just as Frodo brought her sword down into the monster's hand.  
  
He dropped her, several feet below to the floor, as he brought his clube above his head. He was right about to smash her into the rocks she lay upon, when Aragorn leapt from the floor he was on, landing slightly in front of Frodo, and plunging the spear into the troll's chest.  
  
The troll dropped the club behind him with a growl of pain, then swatted Aragorn away. Frodo ran to Aragorn immediately, once again ignoring the pain in her ankle.  
  
He was unconscious, lying in a pile of rocks near one of the pillars.  
  
The troll then grabbed the spear, pulling it from his chest, and using it as his new weapon. Frodo tried to run, but he cut her off with the spear by embedding it into the cavern wall in front of her. She ran the other way, only to be cut off and bounced back against the wall.  
  
There was nowhere to run this time.  
  
Everyone in the fellowship heard the strangled gasp of pain that was emitted from Frodo's lips as the spear plunged into her lower stomach, right below her ribs on the left side. Frodo had never known such pain.  
  
While it seemed to them all that time had stopped, foes moving in slow motion, Legolas knew that his heart had really stopped. His insides twisted as Frodo's usually bright eyes glazed over with pain, wide with disbelief. She bit her lip as the monster came closer, snarling at her in triumph.  
  
Seeing their cousin dying in front of them was all Pippin and Merry needed to fuel their rage and heroism as they jumped from the higher ground and onto the monster's head, swords ready.  
  
Gandalf, Legolas, and Sam were still paralyzed as Frodo's eyes rolled up into her head and she fell forward, spear moving with her.  
  
Legolas could only stare in disbelief and shock.  
  
As the young hobbit girl hit the ground, his heart began to beat, starting slowly, then rapidly pounding against his chest. With an uncontrollable rage, he turned to face the monster that had killed the only girl he had ever loved.  
  
"Frodo? Frodo!" Sam cried.  
  
The battle resumed, time slamming back into normal speed. Sam fought his way to her side, suddenly being overwhelmed by orcs. Gandalf also fought, the fear creeping into his mind that Frodo was going to die.  
  
The cave troll grabbed Merry from his head and began to swing him around by the leg.  
  
Legolas pulled two of his arrows back in his bow, aiming at the monster's head. Aragorn began to wake, just as the last of the orcs were being slain, and Pippin plunged his blade into the back of the troll's neck. Gimli and Boromir worked together to finish off the orcs around them.  
  
As the monster threw his head back, mouth open in a loud roar of agony from Pippin's assult, Legolas let two arrows fly into his mouth.  
  
The monster let out a different wail of pain, swayed for a moment, then fell, dropping Merry and throwing Pippin off of his head. Then there was silence.  
  
Aragorn was the first to make it to Frodo, Sam slowing down in dread. Legolas and Gandalf stopped near Sam, worn out from battle. The rest of the group joined them, forming a distorted circle around Frodo and Aragorn.  
  
"Oh no..." Aragorn whispered.  
  
He had failed her. He had sworn to protect her with his life, and he had failed her. In that moment, Aragorn felt as if his entire existence had been worthless.  
  
He turned Frodo's still form over in his arms, and was surprised when the movement cause her to moan in pain. Sam's eyes widened and Legolas' heart stopped again.  
  
Frodo's eyes fluttered open, Aragorn's worried and surprised face being the first thing she saw.  
  
"Frodo!" Sam cried, practically flying forward and skidding to a stop next to Frodo and Aragorn.  
  
Frodo sat up, a hand on her lower stomache where she had been struck. Legolas felt a relieved smile touch his lips as his heart began to pound excitedly.  
  
"I'm alright..." She rasped painfully, assuring everyone around her that she would live. "I'm not hurt."  
  
Aragorn stared in wonder. "You should be dead.. That spear would have skewered a wild boar..."  
  
"I think there is more to this hobbit than meets the eye," Gandalf said, leaning heavily on his staff.  
  
Frodo slowly pulled the hem of her overshirt up to her chest, revealing the silver feather mithril armor she was wearing.  
  
"Mithril..." Gimli said in amazement.  
  
Sam touched it lightle near the area she had been struck, being extra careful not to apply pressure.  
  
A sudden loud scream form more orcs caught their attention and they stood quickly.  
  
"We must go!" Boromir cried.  
  
Legolas sprang forward and lifted Frodo into his arms hastily and gently. The fellowship ran through the enlarged doorway, a legion of orcs flooding the room from all directions. Frodo clung tightly to Legolas, biting back the cry in her throat from the pain that pulsed and flooded her lower stomache. The groups efforts were in vain however, as they were surrounded on all sides.  
  
Legolas clutched Frodo to him protectively, a look in his eyes that dared the orcs to try and take her. Two orcs backed away from him, knowing not to mess with the girl he held if they wanted to live. They would simply wait until one of the other orcs subdued him and the girl before they would attack.  
  
A bright orange light cascaded in behind them, followed by a crashing sound. Gandalf lowered his eyes as the orcs fled in fear.  
  
The sound of Legolas' rapid heartbeat against the side of her head took the pain and fear away, even if it was only for a moment. Gandalf spoke, and she reluctantly pulled her head away slightly to her him.  
  
She only caught something about shadow and flame, and the word Balrog.  
  
"Run!" Gandalf cried.  
  
That got the message across. They took off running, the light following them the entire way. Boromir ran forward, sprinting down some steps before stopping with a cry of shock and flailing his arms. Aragorn grabbed him from behind and pulled him back, seeing the stairs break away in front of them.  
  
They turned the other way, Legolas running ahead of the others. About halfway down the steps, Frodo felt herslef slip, and insisted she could walk on her own. Though Legolas did not want to put her down, he realized that it was dangerous to carry her down the steps.  
  
They all stopped as a gap appeared in the stairs. Legolas jumped across first, motioning for someone to follow. Gandalf went next, part of the stairs breaking as he did so, an arrow striking the area he had just been standing on. Legolas and Aragorn pulled out their bows, firing at the orcs who stood upon ledges of the cave far away, firing on them. Aragorn picked up Sam and tossed him across. He went to take Gimli next, but Gimli held up his hand in annoyance.  
  
"No one tosses a dwarf!" He leapt, barely making it.  
  
He began to fall backwards his feet barely on the stairs, when Legolas grabbed the only thing he could think of. Gimli's beard.  
  
"Not the beard!" Gimli cried in pain and anger.  
  
If not for the situation, Legolas would have laughed, but he was still worried that Frodo was on the other side. Boromir grabbed Merry in one arm, and Pippin in the other, then jumped across, landing safely.  
  
The stairs under Aragorn and Frodo crumbled and collapsed, catching them both off gaurd. Aragorn grabbed Frodo by the back of her shirt and practically threw her to the higher steps. He fell slightly, but caught on and joined Frodo as the steps fell away, leaving a gap too great to jump between them and the rest of the fellowship.  
  
The pounding noise got louder, parts of the ceiling breaking off and crashing around them. Frodo whimpered in terror, her eyes meeting Legolas' eyes.  
  
Legolas felt fear and panic taking him over as he watched his best friend and the girl he loved in such a hopeless situation. Part of the ceiling fell behind them, crashing right through the stairs. The entire staircase Frodo and Aragorn were on began to sway, sending Frodo off balance. Aragorn quickly wrapped an arm around her shoulders, his hand clutching the front of her shirt near her neck. He balanced them both as the staircase began to go anywhich way, ready to fall over at any second.  
  
In a sudden change of direction, Aragorn realized that the stairs could fall towards their friends.  
  
"Lean forward!" He cried, leaning his body weight forward and holding Frodo tightly.  
  
Their friends got closer as his plan worked. Both stair cases collided, the sudden force sending Frodo and Aragorn flying forwards.  
  
Legolas caught Frodo while Boromir caught Aragorn. For a brief moment, Frodo pulled back and loked into Legolas' eyes, relieved to be alive. The moment passed as the fellowship of the ring ran down the stairs and towards the bridge.  
  
Behind them, a crumbling staircase fell into the shadow below.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: That's all I could manage for tonight.. ::yawn:: R/R And I'll work extra hard to get the next chapter out soon!! LETS GET TO TWO HUNDRED!!!!!! ::does a cheer, then falls asleep and falls down a hole in mid-cheer::  
  
yow...  
  
Luv Mithril C.o.L.  
  
Aragorn's Luver, Arwen Elessar ^_~  
  
(*^.~*): I love most of my reviewers!!  
  
::Arwen smacks the Pigtailed girl::  
  
(*;_;*): I meant all!! Please R/R! And don't give me a life of my own in your reviews! I'm my own person!!! ::sob::  
  
::Arwen blinks::  
  
Yeah... what she said... except Mei. She has permission. ^_^ 


	22. Fly, You Fools.

Distant Voices  
  
A/N: Hi everyone. I apollogize for not getting out a chapter that quickly, but I have had SOOO much bad stuff going on.. and one of my bestest friends just went away for a week.. ::starts bawling:: And I have homework and house cleaning... AND another story to write! Please forgive me!! This will be the shortest chapter I have ever written. I promise it will be the last time I write a lame chapter so short and iffy. I blame the other two stories and the other schoolwork and my job...  
  
::blinks at her reviews::  
  
okaaaaaaay... where to begin?  
  
::PG pops up and glares at ViNguyen::  
  
(*.*): Bakayaro! "Uh?" Watashiino Ketsounona!!  
  
::Arwen blinks:: Oh yeah.. Did I mention PG knows some Japanese? Ya kinda offended her when you GAVE HER A LIFE OF HER OWN in your review then made it like she couldn't speak Japanese. Ouch. And she says "Kon Ban Wa, Hai" she is alright, to the stranger.  
  
::PG jumps up and gets a sadistic smile::  
  
(*^-^*): Time for me to yell at the idiotic reviews and thank the cool ones!  
  
::Arwen sweatdrops:: Sorry about that ViN... She has a temper...  
  
(*.*): To Themink. I suggest you stop reading NOW. There was a point, but it got lost along the way. Obviously, you think the author should be an author of great GREAT talent, like you, ::rolls eyes and bounces pigtails:: yourself must be. Give it a rest. What agonized past and unrealized gorgeousness? Hobbits are cute and VERY adorable. All of them are. (*^_^*) And duuuuuuur... Frodo just happens to be the ringbearer and MOST IMPORTANT right now. When they split up, things will be more focused on each individual, and not just on the ONE THEY ARE TRYING TO PROTECT! Oi. As for the courage thing, will the readers make up their minds? First too dainty, now to courageous. Sheesh. And I thought she was still dainty right now... The hairless feet thing will probably not be resolved. Arwen lost her point midway through the last couple of chapters. Go away if that offends you. But, I guess I should say thanks for having good points and constructively destructive crticism... it shows some people out there can do other things than flame. Thankies.  
  
(*^.~*): To Mei, I LOVE YOU!!!! Your reviews are the coolest!!! And the Valentine's Day Fic you did was so cool! ::starts humming the whole "All Night Long" thingie, but then gets smacked by Arwen:: I'd write more to ya, but I'm tired, and Arwen's trying to finish this... Luv ya!!  
  
(*^.^*): To Stacey, really? Thanks!  
  
(*^-^*): To CollMistaria1, You're nice! Unfortunately, Arwen and I have never heard the soundtrack, because Alaska sucks...  
  
(*.*): To Jez... Wtf? Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight..... Another bakayaro to throw onto the pile. Gimme a break. Did it say slash on the summary? No. So then why are you complaining that it wasn't slash? And once again, the whole "Shoulda kept Frodo as a boy" line. Okay, Frodo is a boy. IS it just me or is this starting to sound like a replica of the original works with typos and bad penmanship? Oi. Go away. ::glares:: Grammar errors? Not too many I hope. Forgive us for not being perfect as ::coughs:: some people are. Call Arwen a doll, huh? ::puts on a blonde wig with a bandanna, then pulls out a machine gun::  
  
"Wanna dress me up like a doll, huh? Well lets not forget the um.. yeah.. the machine gun!"  
  
::Pg smacks herself for forgetting Lunch's quote from Dragonball::  
  
(*^.~*): To Miss Akane: Wow! Thanks! That's so nice of you!! You know just how to make an author and her muse feel loved.  
  
Arwen: Who says you're my muse, PG?  
  
(*^.^*): I did!!!  
  
Arwen: Riiiiiiiiiiiight....  
  
(*^.~*): To ZidaneLover167, gee, thanks! We feel loved!! And don't worry about bawling when Gandalf goes boom. Arwen saw LoTR 11 times, and it was Niagra falls every time Boromir went boom, choke, splash.  
  
::Arwen glares at PG::  
  
(*.*): Moving on.... To Anita, thanks for the reviews! but ya don't have to review every chapter! Sweet though!  
  
Okay! I'm back! ::blinks:: Jeez, that was harsh PG.  
  
(*^,^*): I do try.  
  
Riiiiiiight... Anyway, just to let you readers know I'm still alive, here's a short chapter. Sorry, but my insparation kinda shrivels when I see reviews like the ones I got from Jez and Themink... Oi.  
  
(*.*): Yeah, and my name is PG, or The PigtailED Girl. Everyone forgets the Pigtailed. P-I-G-T-A-I-L-E-D Not pigtail. Pigtailed. Thanks.  
  
Arwen: ::blinks:: Um.. yeah... Call her the Pigtailed Girl or PG. Please ^_^ I hope some people are enjoying this story. I personally think I suck at writing, but I do try ^_^ I'm skipping to the part where Gandalf is facing off with the Balrog. And yay, I finished the Return of The King for the second time ^_~  
  
*****  
  
Gandalf was speaking, but the words were lost to Frodo's ears. Fear gripped her almost as tightly as Boromir. She had tried to run to her dear friend's aid, but Boromir held her back. Now Gandalf faced off with a large demon of shadow and flame.  
  
"Gandalf!" She screamed shrilly.  
  
"You cannot pass!" Gandalf yelled.  
  
For a moment, it appeared as if the Balrog was reeling backwards. Instead, it pulled out a long sword of shadows that was encircled with fire.  
  
"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor! You cannot pass. The dark fire will not avail you flame of Udun! Go back to the Shadow! You cannot not pass."  
  
Even the orcs had stopped shooting at them. The Balrog spread its horrible wings and lunged at Gandalf, who slammed his staff into the ground. A white light was emitted, protecting him from the attack, then the Balrog fell under the crumbling bridge.  
  
"Thanks heavens..." Frodo breathed.  
  
Gandalf turned to join the others, when a whip siezed his leg and brought him down as well. He was barely hanging from the ledge. His staff and sword had fallen into Shadow with the Balrog. He cast one last glance at Frodo, and as their eyes met, he almost wept.  
  
"Fly, you Fools."  
  
Frodo screamed his name over and over as he vanished form sight.  
  
"NO!"  
  
She pounded against Boromir desperately.  
  
"Let me go! Gandalf!"  
  
Her mind shut down as Boromir picked her up. She was barely aware of him calling for Aragorn as light invaded her senses. But the light didn't matter. All she could think of was Gandalf. He was gone.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: See? Short! But blah... I'm trying to get to scenes from TTT and RoTK, so I might rush a bit.... Be patient! If I get good reviews, I might post more often again! But then again, if I start failing again, I beg your forgivness when I don't get chapters out that often... Gomen Nasai, but I DO kinda need to pass high school....  
  
(*.*): Yeah... And Arwen's teachers are sooooo mean!!!!  
  
R/R!!  
  
Luv Mithril C.o.L.  
  
Aragorn's Luver, Arwen Elessar ^_~ 


	23. There Is No One To Blame But The Dark Lo...

Distant Voices  
  
A/N: Okay.. I get it... No good chapter means few reviews... Okay, okay, the readers win. Here's a nice long chapter with sadness and angst and all that good stuff..... I just watched the nasty cartoon version of Return of The King, and it was like, one in the morning... Anyway, Gollum popped up on screen, and I screamed. IT WAS FREAKY! DENETHOR AND GOLLUM SCARE ME! ::twitches:: And I started dancing and bustin a move to that whole :When There's a whop, there's a way" song.... ::giggles:: When Frodo was all "It's this chain mail... To heavy.", I burst out laughing and started shouting: "Once you've had me, you never go back! MWAHAHAAHA!!" LoL.. RoTK freaked me out a lot, but it was cool, because Eowyn was all "I wil smite you!" To the one dude, and I was like "Hell yea!!"  
  
So R/R or you shall be smited!!!! MWAHAHAHA!!  
  
And read Mei Neko's stories and Amy Winter's stories! Of course, don't forget to read Longing for Adventure, and the new story by Diana! Also, The Beginning of the End by Frodo! They kick so much bootay!!! Another short chapter though.. I'm still not fully recovered .  
  
I KNOW things are going fast. ONTO THE ROTK!!  
  
*****  
  
The wind blew slowly. The hills were green and calm, but even as the remaining members of the fellowship sat in the sun, there was no comfort. Frodo got up and began walking away, trying to ward off the shock in her mind and shed tears. Though her heart was saddened and her eyes stung with grief, she couldn't cry.  
  
"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir yelled.  
  
Merry held Pippin in his arms in a friendly manner, trying to will away his own tears and be strong. Pippin blamed himself.  
  
"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs!" Aragorn countered.  
  
He knew what everyone wanted to do right now was just grieve, but he couldn't let them. Their safety came first, and though he was filled with sorrow, his rationality overruled it. Boromir was right on some level, for he could see the deep guilt etched in Pippin's eyes, but there was no time. So he held back his tears, covering his face with determination and ready leadership, then helped to get the others up.  
  
"On your feet Sam," He said softly, trying to offer as much comfort as he was allowed.  
  
"Gimli, get the map!"  
  
Frodo could feel tears building up behind ehr cerulean eyes, but no matter how many times she blinked or closed them, the tears simply would not come. Her feet ached, but still, she kept walking.  
  
"Frodo... Frodo!"  
  
She halted as Aragorn's worried voice filled her ears. Slowly, she turned to look at him, and only then, did she cry. The surpressed sadness in his eyes broke her barriers and let the tears fall.  
  
The departed soon after, Frodo wincing every once in a while. Her tears still fell, but it didn't hurt as much. She was aware of the nervous and guilty looks Pippin was giving her. She didn't blame him. If anything, she blamed herself. Gandalf hadn't wanted to go through Moria. It had been her choice. And now he was gone.  
  
"It's not your fault Pippin. It's mine. I do not blame you."  
  
Sam looked at Frodo worriedly, knowing that it wasn't anyone's fault, but instead the work of the Dark Lord.  
  
"You must not speak like that Frodo," Merry spoke.  
  
"Yeah, Frodo. No one is to blame here," Sam said with a small smile.  
  
Frodo nodded, not really listening. There was a nagging pain in her side, making it harder to breathe and hard to walk.  
  
"Frodo?" Now it was Gimli speaking.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Something else troubles you?"  
  
Hanging her head, Frodo tried to ignore the worried looks she was getting from Sam and Legolas.  
  
"Just my side... It hurts a little."  
  
Legolas slowed to her pace, then gently picked her up.  
  
"I can walk on my own Legolas," Frodo said as she blushed.  
  
"Nevertheless, you are injured, and I do not wish to see you in pain."  
  
The pain was replaced by my the grief for Gandalf and the love for Legolas.  
  
*****  
  
The dark sky hung overhead, like a reminder of the dark emotions in their hearts. The fellowship sat around a bright fire, bedrolls out and ready.  
  
"I do not understand it..." Boromir muttered.  
  
"Understand what?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"How Frodo survived. Where did she get that mithril coat?"  
  
Frodo blushed.  
  
"It was given to me by Bilbo before I left Rivendell. He told me to keep it secret though."  
  
"Are you badly hurt, Frodo?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Frodo paused.  
  
"I do not feel much pain... But it does hurt a little to breathe."  
  
"Perhaps I should check your wounds..."  
  
Frodo, being to tired to argue and to weary to care, simply nodded. She lay down on her bedroll, ppulling her shirt up slightly so that the shiny material was exposed. Aragorn gently placed his hand on her belly, and added pressure.  
  
"Does that hurt?"  
  
Frodo shook her head. Legolas was at her other side, brushing the hair out of her eyes. She concentrated on his body, firm and strong. His aura was gentle and the air about him was calm.  
  
"AH!" Frodo jerked with a cry as Aragorn moved his hand over a little.  
  
Legolas looked down at her with worry as Aragorn frowned.  
  
"You have a large bruise Frodo. But nonetheless, it is good that you still live."  
  
Frodo drew in a shaky breath as Aragorn moved a little further and pressed down again. The pain was almost too great to handle. Black nothingness rushed to greet her. Aragorn and Legolas were saying something, but it was lost to her. All that she knew was darkness.  
  
*****  
  
There were lush fields of green as far as the eyes could see. The sweet summer sun kissed her skin with rays of warmth. She was in the shire again, Sam beside her. Everything was colorful and splendid. Rose sat by Sam, the two of them hand in hand and smiling at each other.  
  
Frodo smiled, but then the sky turned black. Rose and Sam were no longer Rose and Sam. In their place stood two large orcs.  
  
Terrified, Frodo backed away. The orcs advanced on her. One pulled out a whip and began striking her.  
  
"Stop!" She screamed.  
  
Things began to spin until the world itself was one big blur.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Man.. I hate writer's block... but here's this chapter. I'm gonna have the next chapter be in the woods of Lothlorien. Frodo will be asleep. R/R Please!!  
  
::gets down on knees and begs:: PLEEEEAAAASE!!!!  
  
(*.*): Pathetic, isn't she? And for the last time people, PIGTAILED! NOT PIGTAIL!!!  
  
Arwen: Who's the pathetic one now?  
  
(*.*): Shut up Arwen. Besides, who was the one who held up a picture of the movie Aragorn, petting it, and hissed at the TV when the cartoon Aragorn showed up? Lets not forget you kept making crosses at the cartoon and going on about the REAL hotness of Aragorn.  
  
::Arwen blushes::  
  
Arwen: Anyway, if I don't get some more reviews, I might stop writing this for a while. I have other stuff I have to do too.  
  
Luv Mithril C.o.L.  
  
Aragorn's Luver, Arwen Elessar ^_~ 


	24. Clash of the Elves

Distant Voices  
  
A/N: I'm down and depressed. My crush is treating me like the plague, but he also acts like he's my friend. I'm really confused... Then my other crush... Well, I've never met him, and it would help a lot if I could actually talk to him, but I know he can't and I don't want to push it. Man.... I'm soooo confused....  
  
(*.*): Men are jerks forget them.  
  
Arwen: But-  
  
(*-_-*): Do you remember the last few guys you liked? How many times you gonna let them use and hurt you?  
  
Arwen: Shut up already PG. I'm not in the mood. And I haven't even been getting many reviews.  
  
(*;_;*): I'm sorry Arwen. Hugg?  
  
::PG and Arwen hug, bawling their heads off::  
  
Arwen: On with the story... I'm kinda blending the movie and book here. Please R/R? It really cheers me up on a crummy day... I won't continue for a while if I don't get some reviews. I don't wanna sound mean, but if people aren't reading hits, then I can go do my homework and all the other stuff I need to do first, then update with really short chapters every once in a while. This chapter is also short, because as I said, I'm having guy troubles... And I'm so busy lately.... Some reviews would REALLY cheer me up....  
  
And in case anyone wonders, I changed the quotes to fit my style, but they are pretty close to the ones on the movie. I'm currently writing a scene from RoTK in my notebook, but it will be a while before I get there. I need to know...  
  
PLEASE VOTE  
  
Would you like Legolas and/or Aragorn to somehow meet up with Sam after... Well, that's a spoiler... But basically, the Fellowship will still split up and all, but I'm gonna change most of RoTK. Does anyone want me to do that? Or should I keep it the way the good book says?  
  
PLEASE VOTE  
  
*****  
  
Legolas pulled the small body closer to him, being mindful of her injuries. She was shaking, discomfort etched deep in her face.  
  
"Caution young hobbits! They say that a great enchantress lives in these woods. An elf witch... All that look upon her fall under her spell..."  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes, noting that several elves were following them closely in the trees. Frodo stirred again, averting his attention. How had it come to be that the prince of Mirkwood, proud and strong, would fall in love with a hobbit maiden barely grown? As he looked down at her sleeping face, he realized he didn't really care.  
  
"Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily..." Gimli muttered.  
  
Legolas snorted slightly, trying not to crack a smile. But his amusement died as the air around him became hostile. It was obvious the elves following thought them a threat. Quickly, Legolas moved Frodo so that she was partially slung over his shoulder. While she rested on one of his arms, he was able to hold his bow. Using his free arm, he pulled an arrow into the bow and took aim as the elves came into view.  
  
"I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox-"  
  
Gimli stopped short as the arrow aimed at him poked his forehead lightly. While Legolas had his arrow ready, there were two more pointed at him. A proud looking elf with a grey robe came forth, nose in the air. He looked disdainfully at Gimli.  
  
"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark."  
  
Legolas glared at the insult of his friend, but knew that the elf, Haldir, was right.  
  
"*Haldir of Lorien,*" Aragorn spoke.  
  
Haldir nodded to Aragorn, who bowed in respect with a hand over his chest.  
  
"*We have come for refuge,*"  
  
The two conversed for some time, and it was obvious to the hobbits that this new elf didn't want them to come, or didn't want them to see.  
  
Aragorn turned to the company. "We have been allowed to enter Lorien, but they say we must blindfold Gimli."  
  
Gimli's eye twitched in annoyance.  
  
"And why is that? Am I not a member of the company as well?"  
  
Legolas was slightly angered, as was Aragorn.  
  
"Gimli is right," Legolas spoke. "We are a company. If you must blindfold him, then you must blindfold us all."  
  
Haldir looked almost uncertainly at Legolas, before motioning for the other elves to blindfold the Fellowship.  
  
"*We will carry the girl,*" Haldir said.  
  
Now it was Legolas who got defensive, holding Frodo tighter. It was hard enough to be blindfolded, eyes hidden from the warm rays of the sun and the lush green forests surrounding them, but not being able to see Frodo while the went...  
  
"*I can carry her,*" Legolas said quickly.  
  
Sam looked at the two questioningly, as Haldir of Lorien and Legolas of Mirkwood seemed to argue.  
  
"They are disputing who will carry Frodo while we are blindfolded," Aragorn said.  
  
Sam gasped. "I forgot! We can't let them take her, can we Strider?"  
  
Aragorn nodded. "She will be fine. It is Legolas who is worried though, and he is harder to convince."  
  
*****  
  
Okay, that was really short... I still have to figure out how I'm gonna get them all to Lorien and such... Kay... PLEASE REVIEW! I'M HAVING SANITY PROBLEMS!!!  
  
(*.*): Pathetic, isn't she?  
  
Arwen: PG!!! YOU'RE so mean! ::growls:: I bet it was YOU who scared away my reviewers!!!  
  
(*O.*): YIPE NOT ME!!! PLEASE REVIEW! Arwen is sad, and... Omg...is that a fork? AAAAAH!!! ::runs from a fork wielding Arwen::  
  
Arwen: COme back here, my little PG!!!  
  
::runs after PG doing Naga's laugh from Slayers::  
  
Luv Mithril C.o.L.  
  
Aragorn's Lover, Arwen Elessar ^_~  
  
(*.*) 


	25. He Wanted The Ring...

Distant Voices  
  
A/N:  
  
::PG jumps in front of Arwen before she can say anything::  
  
(*^.^*): Someone said hi to me! WAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Arwen: okay okay... stop gloating. Anyway... Yeah, more of the scenes will be original from now on, because the movie ends soon, and I have read the books several times. I'm gonna change things around and all.  
  
(*^.^*): Someone said hi to me! WAHAH-::THWACK::  
  
Arwen: ::puts the frying pan away:: Anyway, I WILL be changing the RoTK quite a bit. Anyway, I don't have enough time to do the scenic tour through Lothlorien, so the fellowship is there now.  
  
(*-.-*): you're just lazy.  
  
Arewn: @#$%! What was that?!?!!?  
  
(*0.0*): Nothing! ::PG runs::  
  
*****  
  
Legolas grumbled unhappily. In the end, Haldir had won, and was now carrying Frodo through the woods. He could feel the warm air on his cheeks, but a cloth blindfold kept him from taking in the view and heat with his eyes.  
  
Haldir suddenly gave a surprised grunt, that was followed by a startled gasp.  
  
"Ow!" Frodo cried out as Haldir dropped her in shock.  
  
Frodo had awoken to see the stranger, and accidentally startled him into dropping her.  
  
"Frodo?" The members of the fellowship asked simultaneously.  
  
The young hobbit child sat up in shock, looking around quickly. She was in a forest; dark green trees and light blue sky surrounding her. The sun shone brightly on her, laying kisses of warmth upon her otherwise cold skin.  
  
"Wha? How? Where am I?"  
  
Frodo noticed the rest of her companions with blindfolds, and imediately became defensive.  
  
"Fear not, for they are unharmed, and were blinded of their own free will," Haldir said soothingly.  
  
Gimli grunted in annoyance.  
  
Frodo was still slightly scared and suspicious, but Boromir, who was closest, put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Fear not little one. He speaks the truth. Legolas would have died fighting to keep ahold you if he thought there would be something amiss with this elf."  
  
Frodo smiled slowly. Everyone else remained silent.  
  
"Alright then..." She said reluctantly.  
  
"*Besides,*" Haldir remarked, "*We are in Lorien.*"  
  
Some of the elves around the company removed their blindfolds. Gimli's eyes widened in shock. Many times had he spoken of the splender of the caves from his home, and many times had he bragged about the beauty of glittering jewels, but the sight before him put his words to shame.  
  
Frodo followed his stunned gaze and gasped. In the midst of her confusion, she had missed the sparkling and mystical realm of the elves.  
  
Everything was pearl, lavendar, and pale blue, and each object seemed to glow, as did the elves. Soft songs in Elvish could be heard over the sound of clear water running over smooth rocks.  
  
"Wow..." Pippin breathed.  
  
Frodo picked herself up from the ground, hissing as her bruise began to throb. Legolas and Sam were at her side immediately.  
  
"Are you alright Frodo?" Sam asked.  
  
Frodo nodded. "But how exaclty did we get here?"  
  
"You passed out and were carried by Legolas," Merry said.  
  
Frodo nodded again, having a little difficulty breathing. Legolas frowned, then turned to Haldir.  
  
"*She is in need of medicla attention.*"  
  
Haldir nodded, and another elf gently picked up the wounded girl.  
  
"Wha? What's going on now?"  
  
"Do not worry, they are just taking you to be healed," Legolas said assuringly.  
  
While almost everyone had been paying attention to the splender and beauty around them, there was one who was also gazing at something beautiful.  
  
The One Ring hung in plain view, and a member of the fellowship began a raging war inside his mind. He wanted the ring.  
  
*****  
  
Frodo gave a small smile as a blonde elf with fair skin and gentle eyes tended to her wounds. The elf had gentle hands the worked wonders on her bruised flesh. The elf reminded Frodo of Arwen. She was tall and slender with not only the grace that all elves seemed to posess, but also with a certain air of dignity.  
  
Her hair was wavy and long, and the dress she wore looked like woven moonlight, standing out in a dark sky.  
  
"I don't know how to thank you enough," Frodo spoke geniunely.  
  
"Do not trouble yourself. It is I who should thank you."  
  
Frodo looked up in confusion, but before she could reply, the fair elf stood and walked away. For a moment, Frodo was just sitting there, baffled. She inhaled deeply, eyes closing in bliss when her side remained painless. There was a light white cloth wound around her torso.  
  
She placed her silk shirt over her head, followed by her mithril coat. As she redressed herself, she found herself wondering what would happen. Gandalf was gone. And with him, all of her hope.  
  
The tears rolled down her face even before she noticed she was crying.  
  
*****  
  
I love you all! I got so many reviews! ::stars and tears appear in eyes::  
  
I know this chapter is short, but now I'm changing pretty much every quote. That, and I hate men :( well.. most men...  
  
::PG pops up::  
  
(*.*): Not to mention your Ex was laughing at you today, your teachers embarrassed you in front of EVERYONE, including your crush, for having medical problems, you have writer's block, and you just fel depressed.  
  
Arwen: Are you quite done yet?  
  
(*;-;*): no... You-::slappittypunchpunchkickbitegroooooowl::  
  
::PG has been reduced to a pile of rubble::  
  
Arwen: I seriously love all of you!! R/R!  
  
Luv Mithril C.o.L.  
  
Aragorn's Luver, Arwen Elessar ^_~  
  
(*-.-*) 


	26. What Will I See?

Distant Voices  
  
A/N: La la la la... I got such nice reviews! Kate, Amy, Blue, Aeris, Leanne, Sylvie, Lionel, ViNguyen, Lunarmouse, Morwen, Mei... I LOVE YOU ALL! I know I missed some of y'all who reviewed, but I love you too! And I'm sorry it;s taking so long, but I've been ::blushes:: pre-occupied...  
  
(*-.-*): Admit it. You're in love and he hates you.  
  
Arwen: JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! I DON'T NEED HIM! I HAVE ARAGORN! ::starts sobbing::  
  
*****  
  
Frodo could hardly see the beauty around her. The Lady, as the other elves had called her, had requested their presence.  
  
Everything in the room seemed to glow, as the elves sang in harmony. And then, as if the heavens had opened up and sent a beautiful angel to them all, The Lady approached.  
  
She was tall and graceful, with long wavy hair of woven gold, and a dress of shining white silk.  
  
It was the same elf who had treated Frodo.  
  
She smiled knowingly at Frodo, her eyes telling the young girl not to say anything about it. Frodo became lost in the Lady's eyes, not exactly hearing the greeting.  
  
Frodo's only thoughts were on the light radiating form the elves surrounding her and the ring hanging around her neck like an omen of death.  
  
"Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I greatly desire to speak with him," The elf standing next to The Lady asked.  
  
Frodo closed her eyes in sorrow, remembering the scene in Moria. Before any members of the Fellowship could speak, The Lady, Galadriel, read the grief etched in their faces.  
  
"He has fallen into Shadow..."  
  
It took all of Frodo's remaining strength to keep her composure in that moment. Any guilt she had felt, any tears she had shed, any ache in her heart, each came back slowly. She didn't hear the words being spoken, though she did feel the comfort they provided.  
  
No one noticed that Galadriel's gaze stayed on Boromir for a long time, and that Boromir flinched, looking away.  
  
No one, except for Aragorn, that is.  
  
*****  
  
Frodo felt peace in her heart as soft elven voices sang with sad tones.  
  
"A lament for Gandalf..." Legolas whispered.  
  
"What do they say?"  
  
Frodo looked up as Legolas' eyes met hers.  
  
"I have not the heart to tell you... For me, the grief is still to near..."  
  
Frodo swallowed, closing her eyes briefly. The ring called to her. It thirsted for power. For her to wear it... If she would just put it on.... She would escape the harsh reality...  
  
"Frodo!"  
  
Aragorn clamped his hand down somewhat roughly on Frodo's shoulder, looking at her with nothing but concern. The ring was almost halfway on her extended finger.  
  
Frodo blinked, then dropped the ring back to her neck as if it were a hot coal. In some ways, it was, because it scorched her fingers and burned away at her mind.  
  
"Frodo, you alright?" Sam asked.  
  
Frodo nodded, though she did not say a word. Instead, she leaned back comfortably, avoiding the gaze of her companions, and slept.  
  
*****  
  
The pale light had yet to fully fade from view, casting few shadows over the sleeping company.  
  
Frodo sat up, as if hearing something calling to her from afar, and noticed Sam by her side, sleeping as if he had been sitting next to her for quite some time.  
  
Careful so as not to disturb her sleeping friend, she stood and walked down the earth trail, feeling pulled by some unkown force.  
  
It was there, where the water was clear and beautiful, and the silver glinted in the light like diamonds wreathed in fire, that Galadriel stood, holding a silver pitcher.  
  
"Will you look into the mirror?"  
  
Frodo hesitated, unable to read Galadriel's expression.  
  
"What will I see?"  
  
One of Galadriel's eyes narrowed in slight amusement, as if she had expected Frodo to say those very words.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: I really hate school... and writer's block... but since I have some time off from work, I'll be updating more... And I really do apollogize if the chapters are short... I'm kinda having guy troubles, and it's taking up all of my creativity to not think of him.... bleh..  
  
Luv Mithril C.o.L.  
  
Aragorn's Luver, Arwen Elessar ^_~  
  
(*^.~*): I still say you shoudl just tell him.  
  
Arwen: shut up. He hates me. You said it yourself.  
  
(*;.;*): Don't listen to me! When have you ever listened to me?!  
  
::Arwen blinks:: good point...  
  
::PG facevaults::  
  
(*.*): Nevermind!! Just please r/r people! I need to convince this dumb author that she is loved.  
  
Arwen: Dumb?  
  
::PG inches away::  
  
(*^.^*): Don't get the whisk out... that thing is taller than you....  
  
::PG runs as Arwen grabs a three foot metal whisk::  
  
Arwen: Wanna say that again?! 


	27. And The Shadow Was Her

A/N: Okay, I know it's been a month or so, but I have a lot going on. Finals, homework, work, guy problems… (STILL) and I have a writer's block….  
  
Okay, I posted this chapter earlier, but I got some stuff wrong, so here is the revised and longer version. If you read the crappy short version earlier, ignore it.... And I;m kinda getting sick of quoting the movie or book, so I'm just gonna have them say what i want them to say.  
  
*****  
  
"The Mirror shows many things," Galadriel said, never taking her eyes off of Frodo.  
  
She poured the crystal clear water into the silver dish, staring directly at Frodo's cerulean eyes.  
  
"Things that were, things that are, and some things that have not yet come to pass."  
  
Galadriel set the pitcher down, waiting for Frodo to take a look. The young Hobbit girl was confused, but nevertheless, she stood to look down into the mirror.  
  
As soon as her eyes made contact with the reflective surface, images began to swirl in colors of black and red. Orcs screamed in victory, the Shire burned in defeat… And then there were the faces of her loved ones. Sam looked lost and crestfallen. Pippin and Merry looked as if they had been let down… But none of the images tore through her soul like the next one.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas lay dead, slaughtered by some foe, who was hidden in the shadows. The figure stepped forward, and Frodo cried out in shock. The figure was her. But before she could even speak, the figure put the ring on her finger and vanished, only to be replaced by an eyes, wreathed with fire.  
  
Galadriel almost flinched when the ring fell from underneath Frodo's shirt, pulling at the chain that held it. Frodo gasped as the ring seemed to pull her down, towards the eye, then grabbed it with one hand and wrenched it away, falling over backwards in the process.  
  
"I know what it is you saw," Galadriel started, once Frodo sat up. "For it is also my mind."  
  
The Elven lady stopped speaking aloud, but Frodo could still hear her in her thoughts.  
  
'It is what will happen if you fail.'  
  
Frodo shook her head in denial, wishing that it was all just a dream.  
  
'The fellowship is breaking.'  
  
Eyes narrowed in sadness, Frodo looked up, knowing exactly what Galadriel meant.  
  
'He will try and take the ring. You know of whom I speak.'  
  
She knew very well who the Lady spoke of, even though she did not believe it in her heart. But there was an alternative to her seemingly only option.  
  
"If you ask it of me, I will give you the One Ring," Frodo said quietly.  
  
Galadriel moved forward, eyes widened.  
  
"You offer it to me freely…"  
  
She stepped forward again.  
  
"I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired this…"  
  
Frodo held the ring out in the palm of her hand, feeling relieved that it was farther away, yet threatened that another wanted it.  
  
"In place of a dark lord, you would have a queen!"  
  
Galadriel's gentle tone suddenly pivoted, becoming deep and mighty with evil. Her arms spread as a green aura engulfed her lithe form.  
  
"Not dark, but beautiful and terrible as the morning and night! Fair as the sea and the sun and the snow! Dreadful as the storm and lightning! Stronger than the foundations of the Earth! All shall love me and despair!"  
  
Galadriel gasped, lowering her arms and looking somewhat relieved. Her aura faded, and she was no longer a beautiful, worshipful elf, but a beautiful, proud elf.  
  
"I pass the test..." She whispered. "I will diminish... And go into the west... And remain Galadriel."  
  
"I don't want to be alone..."  
  
And in her heart, Frodo did want to be alone, for then she would never see herself killing her beloved Legolas and Aragorn.  
  
"You are a ringbearer, Frodo," Galadriel said, putting her hand on Frodo's trembling shoulder. "To bear a ring of power is to be alone."  
  
For several moments, the stayed like that. Finally, Frodo looked up at Galadriel sadly.  
  
"I know what I must do... It's just... I'm afraid to do it..."  
  
*****  
  
A/N: The next part skips to getting into the boats. I'm just so............... drained from everything in my life right now... I'm sorry my writing sucks more now. I'll try harder...  
  
Luv Mithril C.o.L.  
  
Aragorn's Luver, Arwen Elessar ^_~  
  
(*^.~*) 


	28. Crimson Stains and Golden Flames

Distant Voices  
  
A/N: OMG.. I'm gettting so far behind... blah...I may fall even FURTHER behind, considering that now I have to do correspondance and work... I am very sorry... I also have a bunch of DBZ and Digimon stories in the making...  
  
(*-.-*):...  
  
(*-.-*):... Arwen...  
  
A: WHAT?!  
  
(*-*): JUST FRICKEN GET OVER HIM!  
  
A: NO ONE ASKED YOU!  
  
*****  
  
The water was crystal clear, yet reflective and mirror-like. Frodo sat in a small canoe with Aragorn and Sam. She would turn to look at either Legolas or Boromir every few minutes, Galadriel's words still fresh in her mind.  
  
"Aragorn..." She spoke softly.  
  
Their canoe was several yards ahead of the others.  
  
"What is it Frodo?"  
  
Sam gently placed his hand on Frodo's shoulder for reassurance as she turned to look at Aragorn, who was staring at the water.  
  
"Do you think... Do you think that someone in the fellowship... Might try and take the ring from me?"  
  
Aragorn looked up at her in shock, noting the disturbed look on her face, as well as Sam's.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
Frodo turned away, peering at the tall rocky walls. "Nevermind..."  
  
'Maybe Galadriel meant Aragorn... No... I trust him... But... That look....'  
  
She clasped the ring underneath her clothes, which were clean and new, but identical to the ones she had previously adorned. With a heavy sigh, Frodo leaned backwards into Sam, who held her close, telling her to just sleep. And that's exactly what she did.  
  
*****  
  
Dark... Everything was dark. She was in a black void.  
  
"Legolas!" She screamed.  
  
"Aragorn!"  
  
No one answered her. Her voice simply echoed in the vast emptyness.  
  
"Sam!"  
  
The ring shone brightly in the palm of her hand, directly next to sting.  
  
"I don't understand..." she whispered.  
  
With a cry of fear and confusion, Frodo gripped the hilt of her sword and the ring in her hand tightly, and began running. She ran until the air refused to enter her lungs, until the air scorched her throat, and until her feet began to go numb.  
  
She collapsed in defeat, sobbing in utter misery.  
  
"Leave me alone! I want to go home!"  
  
"You did this."  
  
Frodo's head snapped up in shock at Legolas' voice.  
  
"Legolas? Where are you?"  
  
"How could you?" This time, the voice belonged to Aragorn.  
  
"I don't understand!" She heard herself scream back.  
  
In front of her, the still forms of Aragorn and Legolas appeared, drenched in blood.  
  
"W-wha?!"  
  
Her sword was soaked with a crimson stain that spread to her hands and consumed her entire body. the world around her flashed in deep red hues and bright golden flames.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
The ring found its way onto her finger, and everything went black again.  
  
*****  
  
"Frodo!"  
  
'Sam..."  
  
"Frodo, wake up!"  
  
'Aragorn...'  
  
"What's wrong?!"  
  
'Merry..."  
  
"Is she okay?!"  
  
'Pippin...'  
  
"Frodo, snap out of it!"  
  
Frodo sat up groggily, seeing that they were on shore, and the fellowship hung over her, concerned.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Merry and Pippin hugged her happily.  
  
"You scared us Frodo! You were thrashing and crying out in your sleep!"  
  
"Sleep... Oh thank god it was just a dream..."  
  
"What dream?" Legolas asked.  
  
Frodo felt the ring on the chain around neck, shaking her head.  
  
"'Tis nothing. Do not worry y-"  
  
"Frodo, Don't even try that. What dream?" Legolas asked again.  
  
Frodo simply buried herself in Merry's and Pippin's embrace, crying tears of joy at the revelation that the horrible nightmare she experienced was only a nightmare.  
  
'And nothing more,' she told herself.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Sorry it's short, but I have stuff to do... anyway...  
  
Luv Mithril C.o.L.  
  
Aragorn's Luver Arwen Elessar ^_~  
  
(*-.-*) 


	29. The Anger of An Elf and a Hobbit

Distant Voices  
  
A/N: I'm in a surprisingly good modd right now... which is really strange, because the guy I like is still a jerk, but I feel... happy... and I have Tarot cards.... I like doing readings on people. So I'm kinda happy for now.  
  
(*^.^*): And if you didn't see before, she HAS read the books. Many times. She just likes the way the movie went better.  
  
A: And I know I suck at writing, but I'm gonna try and improve. .  
  
(gasp, current update! as i the above was done weeks ago, and I just got my lazy butt up to doing this chapter, and had to add something...)  
  
A: BIG NEWS! I JUST SAW MIIB, AND I ONLY SAW IT FOR THE PREVIEWS FOR TTT, AND IT GAVE ME SO MUCH INSPARATION THAT I HAD TO TYPE THIS! IT'S STARNGE, AND IT SCREWS WITH THE PATH OF THE BOOK BUT WHATEVER! ARAGORN IS SO FREAKING HOT!!!!  
  
Be calm my T.O........  
  
(*o.o*): You perv...  
  
A: Hey, it's not like everyone knows that t.o. means t-.... nice try. Oh, and despite the rumor, I have not fallen into the blackhole for dumb writers ^_^  
  
Again, I'm sorry if none of you like what I do with this fic, but the age changing and everything just made it easier for me. I'm the youngest and shortest (though not the skinniest :P maybe just the one with the biggest *ahem* chest... ::Growl::... And not by choice either...) and it was easy to write because I could think of Frodo's viewpoint as my own. Although, I did screw with Frodo's appearance for a pretty strange reason, there will be a reason why she dun have harry feet and is skinnier.  
  
Eee... My longest chapter... Go me...  
  
*****  
  
Frodo sat quietly, staring out at the calm sapphire water. Lately, she had been wishing that she had a female companion to talk to, or at least someone who she could relate to. Aragorn, Sam, and Legolas were all asleep, and considering that they usually never slept due to her, she didn't want to wake them. Gimli was the only one aside form her who was still awake, but he never seemed to want to speak to her much.  
  
'I wish Arwen were here... She always seemed to know just what to say to make me feel better...' Frodo thought glumily.  
  
Stealing a glance at her sleeping friends, Frodo hugged her knees closer to her chest. The clear water that was tinted with topaz was so calm and still that Frodo didn't even blink for a long while. However, really close to the shore, the water turned cerulean and its depths were a mystery.  
  
Frodo shivered. She really hated deep water. Being in the boat all day had made her very nervous, but sitting by the water would do fine for her.  
  
Something splashed, and Frodo released her legs in shock, nearly tumbling off of the slick rocks beneath her covered feet.  
  
Gimli was at her side in a matter of seconds, axe poised for battle.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Frodo frowned, staring at the water in shock, as if she expected it to jump at her, then looked up at Gimli.  
  
"I... I heard something..."  
  
Gimli grabbed her arm gently.  
  
"It's not safe near the water. Come closer to the fire..."  
  
Frodo nodded, standing in such haste that her slipper caught on one of the mossy rocks. She had forgotten that the shore was slippery, and began to fall backwards. She flailed her arms uselessly, evading Gimli's grasp in panic and accidentally knocking his hand away from her. The water rushed to meet her, stinging her skin with icy bites. Jagged stones dug into her back, but an unexpected drop-off appeared seemingly out of nowhere. As she tried to reach the surface, something latched itslef onto her ankle, pulling her down even further.  
  
Memories bombarded her terrified mind, reminding her of what it was like to drown. She kicked desperately at the animal that was dragging her to the other side of the river, wishing that she hadn't left Sting with her bedroll.  
  
With a burst of air from her lungs, Frodo slammed the heel of her foot into the animal, losing one of her slippers in the process. She floated to the surface, gasping for air as her face rose above the water. She began to cough, barely able to keep her head above the water level.  
  
"Frodo!"  
  
It was then that Frodo noticed just how far out she was. The shore was a large blur, filled with pandemonium. She was able to observe that Legolas and Aragorn were nowhere to be seen, and that Boromir was holding Sam, Merry, and Pippin back, while Gimli stood tense at the edge of the water. There was another splash, and Frodo felt the animal coming back.  
  
"Somebody he-"  
  
Her words were drowned out, and she found herself choking on water. She could no longer kick as her lungs screamed for oxygen. The only reason she knew she was crying was the sharp sting in her eyes.  
  
Her struggle died down as the water filled her lungs.  
  
'I'm sorry...'  
  
There was a sudden rush of being pushed upwards, and Frodo felt herself coughing up water and inhaling the air again.  
  
"Frodo, are you alright?!"  
  
It was Aragorn, who had been the first to enter the cold water, and had managed to fend off the strange animal.  
  
"W-what was that?!"  
  
"I don't know. Come on, let's go back to shore..."  
  
Legolas appeared next to her, looking slightly disgusted with himself, yet relieved. Frodo coughed again, clinging to Aragorn and Legolas as if her life depended on it, which it most likely did.  
  
Her mind grew wary, but it was in the slow and agonizing trip bacl to shore that Frodo felt the sudden need to hold the ring. She moved one shaking hand to her neck, and cried out.  
  
"What is it Frodo?" Aragorn asked in shock.  
  
"Th-the ring! Where is my-the ring?!"  
  
Aragorn frowned at Frodo's attatchment to the ring, knowing exactly where it was.  
  
"I have it, Frodo... I'l give it back when we get to shore. I do not want you losing it along the way."  
  
Frodo turned to Legolas accusingly, eyes desperate.  
  
"Give it back!"  
  
Legolas binked, but was all too happy to hand the ring over to Frodo. Just holding it made him feel unclean. The moment Frodo held the ring in her own two hands, her eyes snapped shut and she began to cry again.  
  
It wasn't the loud type of weeping that made other people want to cover their ears, but the silent and remorseful type that meant wanting to be alone. In one hand, she clutched the ring of doom, and in the other, she clutched Aragorn's arm.  
  
*****  
  
"Frodo? Frodo, are you going to be alright?"  
  
For what had to be the twentieth time, someone tried to get Frodo to respond, and for that exact same number, Frodo ignored them completely. Instead, she just sat, wrapped in a warm blanket with the ring burning into the palm of her hand. The scene in the river continued to play in her mind even as the night darkened so much that she couldn't even recognize the many members of the fellowship who tried to get through to her. She may have been able to hear the voices, but the words were lost to her ears.  
  
Again and again, the vision of her bloodstained hands, the bodies of her most cherished loved ones, and the fall of Gandalf into Shadow replayed in her tortured mind. The sound of her own voice drowned out the others who tried to speak to her, and she could hear herself telling  
  
Legolas to give her the ring. The look of surprise on his face was enough to make Frodo want to run away screaming. She was tainting him, Aragorn, Sam, the entire fellowship. Soemwhere in the back of her mind, she had wished that Galadriel's words had been false, but seeing her own reaction to the ring in someone else's hands...  
  
Legolas taking the ring...  
  
Legolas dead at her feet...  
  
Sam looking at her in horror....  
  
Sam running from her in fear...  
  
Aragorn treating her with distrust...  
  
Aragorn's death at her hands...  
  
"Stop it..." she whispered aloud.  
  
Merry looking on in terror...  
  
Merry turning his back on her...  
  
Pippin pushing her away...  
  
Pippin losing his child-like innocence...  
  
"Please no more..."  
  
Gimli glaring at her in anger...  
  
Gimli being killed at her command...  
  
Boromir taking the ring from her...  
  
Boromir killing her after taking the ring...  
  
"Please stop it..." Her voice was still no more than a whisper, but to the other members of the fellowship, she was speaking loud and clear.  
  
Gandalf and Bilbo disowning her...  
  
Gandalf and Bilbo drowning in the blood from the ones she had killed.  
  
"No... Please no more..."  
  
The ring consumed her until the only thing in her mind remaining was an endless black void.  
  
*****  
  
A scream shattered the night air, before Frodo collapsed, eyes unfocused, into Sam's arms.  
  
"Strider! What do we do?"  
  
Aragorn frowned again, at a loss for words.  
  
"Someone's got to do somethin'!" Merry cried.  
  
Legolas moved for the first time in a good while, grasping Frodo by the shoulders.  
  
"Frodo, wake up! I know you can hear me!"  
  
When Frodo didn't respond, Legolas decided to try one last thing. he pressed his lips to  
  
Frodo's gently, not caring that the entire fellowship was watching. When Frodo continued to  
  
stare ahead blankly, Legolas gave up hope.  
  
*****  
  
'Legolas...Legolas...Legolas...LEGOLAS!'  
  
The name repeated itself in her mind until she felt the black void shatter. Her mind instantly filled with happy memories and the promise of a bright future. Arwen's voice entered her mind, reminding her that Aragorn and Legolas would never betray her, and in her own heart, she knew that no one in the fellowship would.  
  
Yet... *****  
  
Frodo closed her eyes, pulling away from Legolas slowly. When she opened them again, everyone stared at her curiously.  
  
"I am truly sorry for what happened, but I am better now. Thank you everyone for staying near me... and for not giving up on me..."  
  
Merry and Pippin practically tackled the forlorn hobbit maiden, knocking Legolas and Sam over in the process.  
  
"Don't you be scarin' us like that anymore!" Pippin cried.  
  
"You sure had us worried sick!" said Merry.  
  
Frodo managed a half-smile, tears trapped behind her closed eyes, as Sam glared into the distance.  
  
*****  
  
Frodo looked around silently, noting that no one was asleep anymore. Legolas would look over at her every few seconds, and she chose to avoid his gaze. There was no way she could explain the way she had reacted earlier, and she still had no idea which of the fellowship was tainted more.  
  
'I don't want to cause the death of others with my selfishness...'  
  
"Hey Frodo?"  
  
Startled, Frodo found herself staring straight at Sam.  
  
"Yes Sam?"  
  
"May I speak to you... In private?"  
  
Aragorn stood, shaking his head.  
  
"I do not think it is wise for you to be off alone, especially after what happened earlier."  
  
Sam nodded, "I do not mean out of sight, but just out of earshot of the others."  
  
Frodo smiled slightly, gathering her blanket around her tightly to hide her almost nude form as her clothes dried, and moved away form the campfire with Sam.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Sam frowned, looking back at the others for a brief moment.  
  
"Are you afraid of us?"  
  
Frodo bit her lower lip, not quite knowing how to answer.  
  
"Do you not trust us... Me anymore?"  
  
Frodo's eyes widened.  
  
"Of course I trust you Sam! The others too! It's just... I... I do not know what to do anymore..."  
  
"Does this have anything to do with Galadriel... And the mirror?"  
  
Frodo gasped.  
  
"You know of...?"  
  
Sam sat down guiltily. "I admit I followed you that night. I was worried. What did she say to you, Frodo?"  
  
"S-Sam..."  
  
"What did she say to make you hate us? Why-"  
  
"Sam, stop it!" Frodo cried shrilly.  
  
The remaining members of the fellowship shot alarmed glances their way. Legolas' eyes narrowed at the tone of Frodo's voice, and he proceeded to glare at Sam, even though he could not hear what the two were sayng.  
  
"Frodo..."  
  
Sam turned away, eyes filled with confusion. With a soft sigh, Frodo placed herself beside him, the huge blanket engulfing her thin form.  
  
"Sam... I'm sorry... Just please, no matter what happens, never believe that I hate you. Any of you..."  
  
Sam turned back to her with soft eyes, understanding in one moment every deep fear or doubt in his best friend's mind. And in return, Frodo could see his acceptance.  
  
A wordless agreement passed between the two, and Frodo felt herself being surrounded by warmth. The warmth of Sam holding her close once again.  
  
"Will you tell me? What scared you so?"  
  
Frodo buried her face in Sam's shoulder, sobbing at the memory. She held him as if she feared he would disappear the moment she let go.  
  
"Sam," Frodo choked back a sob, pulling away. "Don't let the ring consume me! Never let the ring consume me!"  
  
With a pained expression, Sam pulled Frodo close once again, wishing that his fragile companion could just return to being innocent and naive.  
  
"I won't let it Frodo... I promise you that I will never let you fall to the ring."  
  
By those words, Frodo fell into a blissful and dreamless sleep.  
  
*****  
  
"What was that all about, Sam?" Merry asked.  
  
Legolas rose an eyebrow, casting a worried glance at Frodo, who lay asleep in her bedroll.  
  
"We heard her yelling," said Aragorn, giving Sam a curious look.  
  
Boromir, who also looked somewhat concerned or curious, as well as Gimli, stayed silent.  
  
"Well... It seems the ring is more of a burden to Frodo then we thought."  
  
At the other's silence, Sam continued.  
  
"She seems to think that she might betray us herself, or that one of us may betray her. She thinks... That the ring is consuming her. Especially without Gandalf here to..." The words became to painful, and Sam let them trail off.  
  
Pippin looked away, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"I thought as much..."  
  
The group turned to look at Aragorn, who looked past them at the ringbearer's sleeping form.  
  
"She was too young. It was my responsibility, and because I fled like a coward, her innocence is being torn apart."  
  
"She knew what she was doing," Sam interrupted. "According to Gandalf and Elrond, men fall to the power of the ring easier than hobbits."  
  
"And that must be why she hasn't given up," Gimli continued.  
  
"Is there anything we can do for her?" Merry asked.  
  
*****  
  
"I heard rumors that she isn't even full hobbit."  
  
"I don't know why she was named Frodo. That's a boy's name."  
  
"She has no hair on her feet."  
  
"She's much to skinny. It's unhealthy."  
  
"I heard that she hates the dark."  
  
"Her ears are much too pointy. Guys will never like her."  
  
"I don't know what Samwise and Rosie see in her. She is so odd."  
  
"She likes spending time with Gandalf."  
  
Frodo sat up slowly, eyes darting around nervously. She wasn't dreaming, but she wasn't awake.  
  
"My parents told me that one of her grandfathers-"  
  
"How disgusting to-"  
  
"What would a hobbit see in an-"  
  
"It's just unnatural to-"  
  
"What a disgrace-"  
  
"No wonder she's such a-"  
  
"She has-"  
  
"What? No wonder I have what? No wonder I'm what?" Frodo whispered.  
  
"I heard he was-"  
  
"They met against-"  
  
"Broke the law to be-"  
  
"In secret-"  
  
"Exiled-"  
  
"Took pity-"  
  
"Let their children-"  
  
"Killed by-"  
  
"Who was exiled? Who was killed? What children?" Frodo cried.  
  
"So obviously a-"  
  
"Wonder how long she'll live?"  
  
"Do you think she's really part-"  
  
*****  
  
Frodo awoke with a start, missing the one word she wanted to hear.  
  
"Frodo?"  
  
As always, Aragorn was still awake.  
  
"You should really sleep more, Aragorn."  
  
Aragorn moved to sit beside her, looking grim and serious.  
  
"Frodo, I'm sorry. I never should have let you take the ring."  
  
Frodo girnned. "I said I would take it. I knew full well what I was geting myself into. After all, I had managed to carry it from the Shire to Bree, and then to Rivendell."  
  
"Still, I-"  
  
"Aragorn, understand this. I know I may be young, and I know I do not always make the right choice, but this is something I was meant to do. If I hadn't been meant to do it, I wouldn't have ever had to do it."  
  
Aragorn paused, actually hearing her words.  
  
"Even so, I'm sorry you had to grow up so fast. Sometimes fate just isn't as fair as it should be."  
  
"That may be true... But I don't want you to have to ever experience this either..."  
  
Both paused, staring out at the lake again.  
  
"Tell me, what exactly happened earlier? All I rememeber was waking up to Gimli shouting that you had fallen into the water and that some mysterious creature had taken you."  
  
Frodo stared into the sky wistfully.  
  
"I do not know... Something grabbed me, and I only managed to get away after I kicked it. The bad part is, I lost my slipper."  
  
Aragorn nodded.  
  
"I noticed that. Will it be a problem?"  
  
"No. I don't need them. I just wore them to hide... To hide the fact that I'm deformed."  
  
"Deformed?"  
  
Aragorn stole a curious glance at Frodo's feet, nodding.  
  
"The strangest part is, I had a dream of some sorts, where every taunt or rumor melded together.... But from each one, some words were cut off. 'Is she really part-' was one of them. That's when I awoke."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
There was a slight breeze that caused two things to happen. Frodo shivered, pulling the blankets around her closer, and Aragorn hugged her close.  
  
"I do not know what you will choose do, but I will do my best to protect you in the end."  
  
Frodo, for the first time in a long while, really looked at Aragorn. He was still regal, still handsome, and still looked at her, not the ring.  
  
But still, the ring changed many people, and she wasn't sure whether or not it would change him.  
  
"Thank you, Aragorn."  
  
Frodo blushed suddenly, crimson hues staining her cheeks.  
  
"Aragorn... May I have my clothes back?"  
  
Aragorn chuckled, reaching by the fire and grabbing a bundle of semi-dry clothes. Among them, was a silver mithril shirt.  
  
"I'll turn away so that you may dress," Aragorn said, his voice speckled with amusement.  
  
"Laugh if you want, but I'll have you know Legolas will get you back for it."  
  
Aragorn chuckled again, then turned away. Frodo pulled her clothes on, taking extra time to adjust the mithril shirt and un-tangle her hair.  
  
"Many thanks."  
  
Aragorn sighed.  
  
"You are very welcome Frodo."  
  
There was a heavy silence.  
  
"Get some rest Frodo," Aragorn commanded.  
  
Although his voice was firm, his voice was also gentle, and she knew he meant well.  
  
"If you insist."  
  
*****  
  
Once Frodo was safely asleep and seemingly at peace, Aragorn turned to Sam.  
  
"How long do you intend to lay there and listen to nothing?"  
  
Sam choked, sitting up in shock.  
  
"And how did you know I was still awake?"  
  
"I have my ways. What is it that troubles the great Samwise so?"  
  
Sam let his eyes drift to Frodo's sleeping form.  
  
"I did not tell her, but I also looked into Galadriel's mirror, at the Lady's request."  
  
Aragorn raised an eyebrow. The night had gone quiet, the water completely still. Niether trusted the water much. It simply betrayed them too many times.  
  
"I was aware that Frodo had looked into the mirror, although I do not know what it is she saw. What did you see?"  
  
Sam looked down. "Many things, but the only one that has tormented me constantly is the one of Frodo, pale and unmoving under a cliff of some sorts. I didn't see the surroundings much, but I know that she was either asleep or... Or..."  
  
Aragorn nodded.  
  
"You do not need to say it. Although it is a possibilty, that is what we are trying to prevent."  
  
"Yes.. Yes it is... But it troubles me that I was not with her. I promised never to leave her, Strider. I do not know if that vision means that I will fail her..."  
  
Legolas sat up, eyes full of concern. Emotions deep within him began to rage and storm, conflicting with one another.  
  
"Is everyone still awake?" Sam muttered.  
  
When only the sound of bugs and animals answered, Sam sighed.  
  
"I heard," Legolas whispered.  
  
"Then I suppose you are troubled as well."  
  
Legolas and Aragorn exchanged glances.  
  
"You know me well, old friend."  
  
"There is nothing we can do at the moment, besides making sure that we don't allow ourselves to be taken by the ring."  
  
"I owe that much to her, and to Gandalf," said Sam quietly.  
  
Sam then turned to Legolas suddenly, eyes serious.  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
Legolas blinked, confusion and anger flitting across his features.  
  
"And just what do you mean by that?"  
  
For a moment, Sam just continued to stare at the elf prince's expression.  
  
"I have known Frodo all her life, and even though I may not have been by her side through her infancy, I knew her, and still know her. I love her deeply, and I must know that you do too."  
  
Aragorn stole a glance at Sam's clenched fists. The tension grew to an almost unbearable level, before Legolas broke eye contact with Sam.  
  
"I do love her, Samwise. That I cannot deny any more than I could deny that my heart beats inside my chest. Even before entering Moria, when Frodo asked me why I joined the fellowship, the fact that the fate of Middle Earth was at stake didn't even occur to me until after she asked if it was one of my reasons."  
  
Sam continued to look on in slight anger. "She is only thirteen."  
  
Legolas looked up again, meeting Sam's fiery gaze.  
  
"I am well aware of that. However, I have all the time in the world to wait for her."  
  
Again, Sam's eyes darkened. "And what of her life? She will be shunned, and will one day die. What then would you do?"  
  
Legolas winced.  
  
"I know of that too."  
  
Aragorn, being his wonderfully aware self, noticed the sparks of anger that were beginning to ignite. He placed a hand on each companion's shoulder.  
  
"Although both of you have pure intentions, you are both acting like children."  
  
Both Legolas and Sam turned away, scowls on their faces.  
  
"I do not like this, but if it makes her happy, I will accept it. But hear this Legolas, if you ever hurt her-"  
  
"I would never!"  
  
"Just be warned. I may be timid and I may not be strong..."  
  
"Know that I would rather die than see her hurt."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Resolve the matter. You both should sleep, and I'm sure the others would like to stay asleep as well."  
  
Slightly embarrased, Legolas and Sam both lay back down to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
"We should be going, quickly now."  
  
Boromir had more or less taken command for the morning, considering that Aragorn was still quite tired, and most of the fellowship was dismayed. He had needed a task anyway, having spent a long while trying to forget about a certain ring.  
  
Merry and Pippin glanced at him warily, and he smiled reassuringly. At least he had the two hobbit companions. Their innocence alone was enough to keep his mind in check, and they were always good at making someone laugh.  
  
Frodo hardly noticed the tension between Legolas and Sam, while almost everyone else felt it coming off in waves.  
  
The two hardly talked, and glared constantly, as if silently battling with some sort of decision.  
  
Frodo grimaced as she placed her remaining slipper into her pack. There was no way she would ever find the other.  
  
"Perhaps Rose would make another for me one day."  
  
Sam smiled for the first time that morning at the mention of their best friend's name. Frodo, in attempt to lighten the mood, giggled.  
  
"That's right, you fancy Rose, don't you Sam?"  
  
Sam's eyes widened and his face turned pink.  
  
"Rose Gamgee. Nice ring to it!" Pippin taunted.  
  
"Knock it off!" Sam sputtered.  
  
"His face is as red as a tomato!" Merry exclaimed.  
  
The three hobbits giggled as Sam turned various shades of red and pink, and the other members of the fellowship chuckled.  
  
"That's right, he did dance with her at the party."  
  
"Yes, but he also danced with you Frodo."  
  
Frodo glared. "That was because Windmoon..."  
  
Frodo's eyes darkened suddenly, as if remembering something she'd rather not think about.  
  
"Windmoon?" Legolas enquired.  
  
The flicker of jealousy on his face was clearly visible.  
  
"He's Tulip's brother. But unlike Tulip, he was simply cruel," Merry put in, his protective instinct kicking in.  
  
Although the older hobbits hadn't realized the awful conflict between Frodo and the Grubbs trio, Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Rose were deeply involved.  
  
"I remember one time, he tied Frodo up and threw her into the back of a wagon that was leaving the Shire," Pippin said grimly.  
  
Frodo shuddered involuntarily.  
  
"Yes, and if it hadn't been for Rose, I would have been in the back of that wagon for weeks before anyone would have found me."  
  
"What about the time he put that snake down the back of your dress?" Merry asked.  
  
"There was that time when he pretended to be the ghost of one of your parents," Pippin added.  
  
"Once," Merry spoke directly to Legolas this time. "He grabbed the hem of her skirt and ripped it all the way up to her shirt in the middle of town."  
  
"And the time he and his sisters tried to make you sleep in the pigpen..." Pippin said to Frodo, forgetting that the incident had been the day before the party.  
  
Pippin looked up again.  
  
"Or the party, when he asked you to dance, and-"  
  
"Pippin, Merry, I'd rather not think about it. It's in the past."  
  
Legolas had to stop himself from growling aloud, and made a mental note to ask the other halflings about the infamous Windmoon sometime later.  
  
"We should be going now," Aragorn spoke, coming to Frodo's rescue as Pippin opened his mouth to argue.  
  
"Yes, that would be a good idea," Sam said quietly.  
  
And on that final note, the fellowship of the ring departed.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Wow... My longest chapter...  
  
Don't expect much more for a while, because I have to bust a move on my Algebra... Blah... Please R/R?  
  
(*^.^*): She meas R/R or I'll kick yo asses!  
  
A: ::Glare:: Have you been hanging around ChnkyPnutBtr?  
  
(*^.^*): ::innocent smile:: no?  
  
A: ::twitch:: Is that so?  
  
(*0.0*): NOT THE FRYING PAN!!! ::runs for dear life::  
  
::Arwen chases after, calling for PG in a singsong voice::  
  
A: I'm not going to huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurt you! I'm just going to stuff you into the blender, hit puree, bake you into a pie, then feed it to the social worker, and when he says "mm, what's your secret?" I'm gonna say...  
  
::Social worker appears out of nowhere::  
  
A: Love... and... I need sleep... Lilo and Stitch.. ::snore::  
  
Luv Mithril C.o.L.  
  
Aragorn's Luver, Arwen Elessar ^_~  
  
Elijah Wood's stalker and self-proclaimed future bride ^_^  
  
::PG snorts:: (*-.-*): Keep dreaming.  
  
A: It could happen......  
  
(*^.~*) 


End file.
